A New Life
by michaelaleigh
Summary: When Dakota's adoptive parents die she is brought back to her real family, which happens to be with Scott and their mother Melissa. At first Dakota has no idea whats going on and the mystery continues when she meets Derek Hale. Will she find peace in her new surroundings or succumb to the danger now revolving around her? Rated M for future chapters. I do not own Teen Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

My o/c is Dakota

Physical: about 5'2", long dark brown hair (all the way down back just above the butt), dark brown eyes, not real skinny but definitely not overweight in the least I guess "has curves in all the right places"

Personality: stubborn, doesn't like to show emotions, selfless, funny, caring, independent

For my story purposes some events in the actual show will be omitted, Derek is 19, and Scott has his own car.

This will most likely switch points of view between Scott, Derek, and Dakota

~Scotts POV~

I was laying in bed trying to get rest for lacrosse tryouts tomorrow when I heard the rustle of leaves outside, my mom was working the night shift at the hospital so I grabbed a baseball bat and started heading outside.

As I walked around the porch toward where the noise was coming from I saw a figure and was about to seeing at him when I realized who it was.

"Stiles what the hell are you doing?" I yelled

"You wouldn't answer your phone. Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator!" I admitted

"Whatever I know its late but you have got to hear this, I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago dispatch called, they're bringing in every officer from Beacon County and state police."

"For what?" I asked a little confused.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods, well half a body and we're going to find the other half. Let's go."

As much as I wanted to rest for tomorrow I couldn't really pass this up and we got into Stiles' jeep and headed towards to reserve.

We got out of the jeep at the reserve Stiles carrying a flash light and we set off into the woods. Climbing up a small incline I needed to stop and take out my inhaler, "maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flash light, huh?"

As we made it to the top we could see flashlights up ahead and Stiles made a run for it, I couldn't keep up hid behind a tree as Stiles feel to the ground in front of his father, the sheriff. AS he announced to the police that it was just his son he assumed I would be with Stiles and he called out to me but, I stayed hidden and Stiles' dad walked him back to his beat up jeep leaving me alone in the woods. I started to walk through the woods trying to find a way home when all of a sudden a giant herd of deer came running toward me knocking me to the ground along with my inhaler. After the deer left I turned on my phone for light and started looking for my inhaler when I saw the top half of the dead girl they had been looking for. I stumbled back and fell, when I got up I could see a wolf-like creature watching me with glowing red eyes and it came running toward me. It pushed me to the ground, bit me and then let me get up and I started running. It didn't fallow me out of the woods as I made it to the main road and started my trek home.

~Dakota POV~

I had just woken up at 4:30 in the morning to my 160 pound great dane Buck lying on top of me when I realized I had to get ready to go. I pushed Buck off of me waking him up in the process earning myself an un-amused look from him and got up and in the shower. The warm water felt good but, all too soon I was done and had to hurry to finish getting ready for my 50 hour road trip from here in Maine all the way to Beacon Hills in California, where my real family lived. Apparently I was one of those babies people had at an attempt to save their marriage. This marriage, between my mother Melissa McCall and my father whose name I couldn't find out because he's gone completely AWOL, resulted in them not only splitting up but no one to be able to take care of their new baby, me Dakota, so since my dad didn't want me and my mother couldn't take care of my older brother, whose name I found to be Scott, and me I was put up for adoption. My adoptive family was great I loved them like my own and I didn't even know they weren't my own until 7th grade when I was told I was adopted, which didn't bother me in the least so life went on as normal until the car crash.

My adoptive parents had been driving home one night after some sort of business party and it was raining pretty bad they lost control of the car, crashing and killing them both. I had my options when this happened, to either go into a foster system or try to contact my real family. I went on a limb with my real family and whoever is in charge of stuff like this just had to make a call and I was told I was heading home. She could take me in now that her and my brother both had jobs since he was now 17. The only thing left to decide would be how me and Buck would get there, I wasn't giving up my dog, so I called up some of my closest friends until someone offered to drive me, Buck, and all my things across the country, surprisingly, it didn't take long. My friend Jason was more than willing, he had never been out of Maine and thought it would be a fun opportunity so we set the date we were leaving and the anticipation has been rising since. Today is the day I meet my real mother and brother.

I stood in front of the full-body mirror looking at my short 5'2" self in the living room as all my things were already packed. I had on an over-sized Man Overboard sweatshirt, legging yoga pants, and my vans, so it wasn't exactly a fashion statement but, it was comfy and that's what I needed. I grabbed Buck's leash as I headed out the door calling him to the door just as Jason put the last of my things in the U-haul trailer, we jumped in the cab of his pick-up truck and set our sights on Cali.

~Scott POV~

I knew I had a sister I was just over 1 year old when my mom was pregnant so there are a lot of pictures around of her pregnant but, not with me. I know why little sister was put up for adoption and it was really in her best interest. I have no problem with her coming back, in fact I'm quite excited to see her when she comes tomorrow night but, at the same time nervous, for more reasons than just that.

I'm nervous because yesterday me and Stiles went back to the reserve to find my inhaler and maybe see the dead body again. When we got there though it was a little different than expected.

"I can't find it anywhere. I have to though, that thing costs like$80!"

"What are you doing here? This is private property." A man approached us.

"Sorry we were just looking for something, sorry man…." Stiles said as we started to turn away. As we were leaving he threw something towards us, it was my inhaler.

Stiles explained that it was Derek Hale and he was only a couple years older than us, he said that his house was burned down in a fire with his entire family while he was at school. We thought it was strange that he was back but put it to the back of our minds. Today was worse though Stiles had been going on the internet looking up ridiculous stuff about werewolves and started telling me I was one after he saw the way I was playing lacrosse, running faster, jumping higher, throwing harder. Yep, he was insane, thinking I was a werewolf. Today is also the night I have a date with the new girl Allison.

"You have to cancel your date with Allison."

"Why would I do that? I finally made first line and have a date!"

"Tonight is the full moon Scott," Stiles was really pushing this werewolf stuff.

We reached into my backpack and grabbed my cell phone, ready to cancel the date for me. I grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him against the wall ready to punch him until I realized what I was doing. I mumbled an apology grabbed my phone and left.

I drive up to Allison's house in my car to pick her up for our date. When we get to the party we're having a good time until out of the corner of my eye I see No one other than Derek Hale. At I first it felt like I was going to be sick I broke away from our dance muttering "I'll be right back". Even though I knew I wouldn't I staggered through the house everyone looking at me, made it to the front got in my car and left. I made it home and turned on the shower, sitting at the bottom and leaving the cold water to run over me. I was fighting my body when I looked down at my hand to see my nails growing long and pointed, I looked in the mirror my k9 teeth were long and sharp, my eyes were not their usual brown but gold. Stiles knocked on my bedroom door.

"Go away."

"Scott its me"

"Let me in Scott. I can help"

"No, listen, you gotta find Allison."

"She's okay, I saw her get a ride."

"No, no Derek gave her a ride, he's the werewolf, he's the one that bit me."

I slammed the door on stiles and could hear him on the other side "Scott, Scott!"

I launched myself out the window and landed on the ground fine. I looked up at the moon and growled, I wasn't going to let him hurt her too. I ran all the way to the reserve with such speed I was there in no time and I saw Derek's car.

"Where is she?" I called out, I knew he was around but couldn't see him.

"She's safe, from you"

He pushed me to the forest floor and pinned me against a tree.

"Shhh, be quiet." He looked around us, "Run"

I did as he said yet my arm was pinned to a tree by an arrow. The hunters stood looking at me the one in front had a smug smile on his face. No sooner did Derek run behind them take out two men leaving the one in front looking around, he came up to me tore the arrow out of my arm and we continued to run. When we were safe Derek told me my bite was a gift and that we were brothers. It was a gift I didn't want, he left me there. The next morning I was walking along the road to get home when Stiles pulled up and I got in.

"We need to get to my house fast." I told him.

"Why?"

"My sister is coming home today."

"You have a sister, since when?" I hadn't told Stiles yet so the whole way back to my place I told him the story.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: In my story they don't go and find the other half of the body at Derek's so Derek isn't a criminal nor was he put in jail.

~Dakota POV~

As me and Jason were nearing the end of or journey I started to get real nervous.

"What if they don't like me?" I said breaking the after noon silence as we cruised into California.

"What do you mean? They're your family, they _have_ to like you. You're worrying to much." He looked over at me giving me a sincere smile and put his hand on my knee for a quick squeeze. He always knew what to say and was the only real close friend I had.

"Well what if they don't like Buck?" I looked in the back seat where he was snoring away with a towel under his face to catch his drool.

"Yeah, he's _so_ unlikable, all he does his sleep, they won't even notice him. Now where do you want to stop and get lunch? Its our last meal together so make it a good one."

~Scott POV~

"Mom, calm down," It was nearly the fifth time I've said it to her in the past hour "Everything looks fine. Take a break."

"I can't Scott, I just keep thinking of her coming and being totally disappointed with her real family, are you sure the color we painted her room is ok or do you think we should have gone with a darker purple?"

"MOM. Its all fine and if not, its not a big deal walls are easy to paint."

"You're right, you're right. Well, what should I make for dinner, what if she doesn't like it?" She was stressed out and was starting to annoy me.

"Why don't you call her and see what she wants? You should call her anyway to find out what time she's going to be here.?"

"Oh ok, yeah I'll call her." She wandered into the other room and I heard her talking on the phone with Dakota but of course she didn't know, she didn't know about my new abilities at all.

"Chicken, I'm making chicken. Her friend that driving her out here is also staying for dinner, I mean I felt obligated to invite after what he's doing, that's not too weird right?"

"No, and I'm sure he appreciates it mom-" She cut me off saying something about getting extra food just incase grabbed her keys and left. I had 4 hours before I got to meet my sister, and that time would be used to reflect on my day so far. Today during lacrosse practice I started to shift, I had no way to control and before I could realize what I was doing I chased Stiles around the locker room trying to attack him, lucky for him he stopped be by using a fire extinguisher in my face. I went to my room the video chat with Stiles. Apparently I had separated Jackson's shoulder at practice today.

"Because of me?"

"No, because he's a tool." Stiles never failed to make light of a bad situation. All of a sudden he began squinting and looking at his screen real close. "What?" I said. He began typing but there was a time lag. First I got an "It looks like" then everything froze and after a 10 second pause I got "someone's behind you"

It was Derek Hale next thing I know he ripped me out of my desk chair and put me against the wall and began telling me that I almost exposed us on the field today.

"They didn't see anything," I told him straining to speak.

"well, they could have and you're not playing in the game on Saturday" Suddenly I was released and began looking around, he was long gone. At the same time I got a text from Allison, so not only was my mom coming to the game but, Allison was too. Great. Stiles is coming over now so I guess he gets to be here for the "coming home dinner" or whatever, this day isn't turning out so great.

~Dakota POV~

When we finally got to the "Welcome to Beacon Hills" sign at the edge of town I began to think it wouldn't be all that bad. The small town that I was now in was surrounded my dense forest and seemed to be in a sort of valley, it was actually quite nice. I could get used to walking in the woods as opposed to next to a busy, I liked the quiet and the woods would provide just that.

"Look, there's the high school,"

"Don't talk about, Jason. Frankly I want to spend this weekend just settling in before getting involved with school, its hard enough being a freshman, never mind coming into a town where no one knows you and taking advanced classes with some kids who are three years older than you."

"Know, you sound like you're bragging, come one, I mean don't all freshman girls set their sights on the older guys anyway?" He had put a smile on my face now.

"Shut up," I tried to say it with anger but my amusement showed.

"Here we go," We pulled up at my new home.

"Do I go knock on the door or..?" I was now terrified I wanted to tell Jason to put it in reverse and back the hell out of here.

"I'll go with you." He was such a people person he didn't hesitate getting out of the truck, me following after waking Buck from his sleep and getting him out too.

We had just made it halfway up the driveway when two guys maybe a year older than me came out, they were Jason's age, and when they saw us they stared for a couple seconds, my heart nearly beat out of chest, then one of them, called inside.

"Mom, they're here!" So if that was my brother the other one must be his friend. As they started to get closer and my mother came out of the house a good distance behind them, Buck started to growl and even barked at them, which was not normal.

"Sorry," I said "he's never done anything like this before. No." I said it in my sternest voice and he stopped growling but, he put himself in front of me as if protecting me from them.

"It's ok, he's never seen us before, and he's never been here before," he bent down looking Buck straight in the eye and offered his hand to sniff, which seemed to work because he instantly calmed. "I work at the vet clinic," He explained, "It happens a lot." So we had one thing in common so far, animals. "I'm Scott," he said sticking out his hand to shake, which I took. This was awkward. "and this is my best friend Stiles," He pointed toward the other boy who also put out his hand. "Its best we get acquainted, you'll be seeing a lot of me." He seemed nice.

By now my mother had gotten to us and stopped a few feet away and stood studying me. I became uncomfortable and shifted my weight to the other leg, which she noticed.

"I'm sorry," she said it like she was holding back tears "but, oh, you're so beautiful!" Now she was crying as she embraced me into a rib-crushing hug and when she finally let go she still held my arm looking at my face as if I just saved her life itself was a miracle.

I kept a small smile on my face and was surprised in myself at the fact it was genuine. A minute had passed of my mother holding me like that with everyone else standing around until she noticed and broke physical contact, thank god, I wasn't really a touchy-feely kind of person and was glad it was over. Now it was my turn.

I decided to address the group in general and did not fail to keep the awkwardness alive. "Well, uh, I'm Dakota," obviously they know that already and I shook my head, "this is my friend Jason," I pointed to him with my free hand then tugged on the leash in my other "and this is Buck." I pat his head as I didn't know what else to do, they all took turns shaking hands with Jason.

"Thanks for driving her down here, it really helped a lot," My mom thanked Jason with a genuine smile. "Not a problem, a fifty hour road trip was just the way to spend my remaining time with my girl." Uh-oh I could see it in their faces, they thought we were dating. I nudged Jason with my elbow and he realized it too.

"You know, my best friend was leaving I wasn't going to just see her off to an airport, best friends do it big!" They caught up and everything went back to normal or as normal as this situation could get (which is not very). Melissa, _my mom_, announced that dinner would be ready in a few minutes and to just leave the unpacking until after dinner so we headed inside.

~Scott POV~

I can tell that Dakota is nervous, her pulse racing and her breathing was quick and shallow, I felt the same way but, was better at hiding it. When we first got out there and her dog started growling I thought there might have been a problem but, my wolf powers allowed me to calm him down, which was good if I was going to live with the beast.

We walked inside my mom started to set the table as she was doing this Dakota started looking around taking the house in, still holding the dog on a leash close by her.

"You know you can take him off the leash, he lives her too now" I said it lightly with a smile on my face, I wanted to make her feel welcome.

"Oh, yeah, okay." She unhooked the leash and stuffed it in the big pocket on the front of her sweatshirt. Buck still never strayed more than two feet from her.

"Dinner is ready!" My mom called from the other room. I stood to the side and gestured for Dakota and Jason to head into the dinning room first, Stiles followed close behind and bowed when he got to me. They could see from the dinning room what was happening. "Why thank you sir," Stiles said in a mock British accent at the deepest point in his bow. This helped to lighten the mood as I heard a small giggle escape from Dakota. When I sat down at the table everyone had already taken helping of food and Buck had found a comfy place curled up around the table leg snuggling Dakota's feet, he seemed like a good dog that would protect her, which was good considering the danger around us but, I know that the dog won't be enough, I'll have to protect her too.

~Dakota POV~

At dinner I kept my talking to a minimum while Jason worked them all with his good-natured friendly attitude. They talked about everything like school, jobs, vacations, everything and for me each moment was agonizing as I gently rubbed Bucks head with my sock-clad foot under the table as we had taken our shoes off at the door. I looked up from my plate of food, which I had only successfully pushed around for the 20 minutes it had been there and only taken two bites, and looked around the table. Scott and I made awkward eye-contact and I immediately looked back down at my plate.

"Dakota. Dakota?" My head snapped up as I heard my name.

"I'm sorry, what?" I was embarrassed and Jason could tell. Under the table he rested his hand on thigh and rubbed it for a couple of seconds while my mom repeated herself.

"I said that you could sign up for driver's ed at the school on your first day, right Scott?"

"Yeah, you can go at the end of the day after class. I could go with you if you want."

"Yeah, that sounds good to me."

"Scott will be driving you home too, the only thing is that he has lacrosse practice after school sometimes so, you'd have to stay for that."

"No problem." I wanted this dinner to end. I wanted to crawl into a small hole and sleep there for eternity.

"Don't worry about being lonely at practices," Now Stiles was talking, "I'm always on the bench so you can talk to me."

When dinner was over we all started to get up and bring our dishes to the kitchen where we were told to just put them next to the sink. Jason looked over at my plate and frowned at the uneaten food. He took his fork and finished it off for me as I gave him a shrug.

We all headed outside, except for my mom, to unload my stuff. Scott, Jason and Stiles all started with the heavy things, working together to bring up my bed frame, dresser, book shelf, and night stand. I felt guilty as thee dubbed me their "spotter" which involved nothing but telling them which way to go and where to put it. I only started to help when it came to boxes of clothes, and other random art and small things that had to be taken up, the boxes filled with books were too heavy for me. Once all the furniture was in place they brought up the mattress and started to cut open boxes as I made my bed. I had one box that I wanted to do myself and it just so happens Scott was about to open just as I was finishing.

"I got that one!" I nearly shouted as I jogged over to where Scott was. "Sorry, its just-"

"No its alright," He returned, "It means something to you, you cant control stuff like that."

After about an hour things were starting to come together and I had even put stuff like shampoo, conditioner, and body wash in my adjoined bathroom. All my clothes were put away, books were shelved, pictures were hung, art supplies put in their designated trunk at the foot of my bed, buck's bed next to mine (although he favored being in bed with me), and all that remained was that one un-opened box from before.

"I think I'm going to open that one when I'm alone." They all nodded and we started to filter out of the room.

My mom met me at the bottom of the stairs. "Well how does everything look? Is the room okay?"

"Its great, it really is. Thank you." She took me into another hug.

"Well, I better get heading back." I'd forgotten Jason would have to leave.

They all said their goodbyes and I followed him outside, Buck close behind.

We got to that truck and he leaned against his door, crossing his arms looking down at me, which wasn't out of the ordinary considering the 10inches he had on me height wise.

"I don't want you to go." I broke down and leaned into him. He took his arms and wrapped them around me rubbing my back as he shushed me quietly. I was sobbing and I couldn't even believe it. I never cried. I broke away sniffling and rubbing my eyes with my sleeves. I could tell he wasn't too thrilled about leaving either but, he knew he had to.

I'll come visit you," He promised as he took me into another hug kissing the top of my head, "I'll visit you every month, I promise." He looked down at me again looked me straight in the eyes and said "They're watching us out the window you know… You really want them to see you cry Dakota? I know how much you hate letting people see you cry. I mean, strong, independent, Dakota crying? No way." I pushed against his chest as he laughed and rubbed my eyes again. He hugged one last time me on my tip toes nearly lifted off the ground until he whispered goodbye in my ear and I did the same to him as he let go, got in his truck and pulled out waving just before I wouldn't be able to see him anymore. I rubbed my eyes one last time before turning towards the house and heading back in, Buck by my side sensing I was upset.

When I got back in my mom hugged me once more, I shouldn't have cried, and I noticed she was now in scrubs.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could stay but, I have to work tonight at the hospital." She gave me concerned look and continued with "If you need anything though just ask Scott."

"Or you could ask me. I practically live here too." I had to admit Stiles seemed like fun.

My mom was out the door and I was left standing across from Scott and Stiles.

"Well, I guess I'm going to my room to unpack that last box." I turned and started up the stairs.

"If you come down in a hour or so we'll have some snacks out if you want any." Scott said up the stairs. He must have noticed I didn't eat a lot at dinner. I responded with an ok and continued up, I was dying to open my last box.

I got and sat on the floor in front of it. I broke the tape enough with my thumb nail that I could just pull the rest open. Inside I stared down at some of most used things. Razor blades in baggies, gauze, band-aids, pain killers, and a box of matches. I couldn't live without these, I couldn't dream of it. I self harm, relieving pain with pain, a vicious cycle that I wish I could stop but, just can't find the strength, of coarse though, the only person that knows is Jason. He used to be there whenever I needed him to hold me and tell me it would be okay, now we only have to phone. I carefully picked up my prized possessions and pulled a book of a shelf. The book I had hollowed out and now used as a place to stash my things. Just as I pushed the book onto the shelf I got the feeling I was being watched. I got up and went to the window. I looked out and saw nothing but, I closed the blind anyway. I looked at the clock, had I really been up here for an hour already? I was thinking of going to bed when I remembered the promise of snacks downstairs, I couldn't resist as I heard my stomach growl inside me. I headed out my bedroom and as usual Buck was in tow as I descended the steps.


	3. Chapter 3

~Dakota POV~

I came downstairs to Scott was sitting down in a recliner in front of the television and Stiles was laying across the coach, they were watching a movie. When Scott noticed me he looked over at Stiles.

"Get up so Dakota can sit too." When I sat down at one end of the couch Stiles scooted over so he was half on the middle cushion and half on the other end one. He held out a bowl of popcorn.

"Want some?" I shook my head yes and he put the bowl in-between us while we continued watching the movie until Scott's head snapped back to look at the front door a good couple seconds before we heard a knock.

He got up slowly and had a confused look on his face as he went towards the door. When he opened it Stiles got up then looked back at me and gestured for me to stay there. I craned my neck around the back of the couch and tried to get a good look at who they were talking to. I heard them whispering to each other then the door shut and the sound of them walking out of the door way Scott looked at me and held up his hand. Five minutes. The movie was paused so I just sat there and leaned down to pet Buck. I heard them go into the kitchen, still not knowing who was at the door, just that they were now inside.

~Derek POV~

I had to talk to Scott. I planned to teach him how to control the shift and knew his mom wouldn't be home tonight so when I got to his house I was surprised to hear three pulses rather than just his. I went to the door anyway and knocked, if Scott was the only one I would have just let myself in. Scott came to the door with his friend Stiles close behind, one was still in the other room.

"What are you doing here?" Scott whispered.

"Well I had planned on talking to you about control but, I see you're not alone." I stood there making it clear I was not leaving until we talked. Scott walked into the hallway then came back and led me to the kitchen. On our way past the door way to the living room I looked in and say the top of a girl's head and the legs of a dog sticking out from in front of the couch. We went into the kitchen and began talking.

"You can't keep showing up like this," Scott was whispering, he obviously didn't want the girl in the other room to hear what were talking about.

I had told him that the alpha was going to be looking for him and he wasn't safe until he was part of his pack but, he was having none of it. We were sitting there for over half an hour when the girl from the other room came in. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants clearly too long for her legs because one leg was rolled up in an attempt to keep it off the ground, the other had come unrolled and now only her toes stuck out from the front.

"Sorry, I just needed to put this into the dishwasher," She stood looking at us for a couple of seconds before Scott and I realized we were standing in front of the dishwasher and separated. She came forward and leaned down to put her dishes in when something fell out of her pocket. It was an inhaler.

"You have asthma too?" Scott seemed surprised.

"Yeah, I always carry it around just incase." She smiled a little put it back in her pocket and started toward the door to outside when Scott said something.

"We'll be back in a minute. He's about to leave." She held up a hand.

"I'm just going to take Buck out real quick and go to bed, its getting late." She walked out the door and Scott turned to the clock.

"We've been out here 45 minutes?" He sounded angry but, I didn't care.

"Who is that?" I asked looking out the window at here. She was on the concrete walk way wrapping her arms around her self and keep lifting up her feet in attempts to keep warm, I could see her breath.

"That's Scott's sister, Dakota" said Stiles standing up from the table, "She lives here now."

I turned to Scott and looked him right in the eye letting him know I was serious.

"You need to watch her carefully, her being your sister is an easy way for the alpha to get to you, as well as the hunters. I have to go." I turned and walked out towards the door and when I went to step out Dakota went to step in and bumped into me apologizing like she had just run over a puppy.

"Its fine," I backed up and stepped aside letting her and the dog go in first and me stepping out after them. I turned around, "Just remember what I said Scott, about it being a way to get to you." Then I left.

~Scott POV~

After Derek left Stiles and I went back into the living room to finish the movie and saw Dakota halfway up the steps leaning over the railing.

"Who was that?"

Stiles answered for me "We have mutual friends, he came to tell us about something."

"Vague, but, whatever." She started back up the stairs.

"Dakota, I'm sorry, you know, that we didn't finish the movie." She looked at me for a while, just nodded her head and went upstairs.

"Well that didn't go well." Stiles has a way of pointing out the obvious.

"Thanks for pointing that out." We finished the movie and I went upstairs to my bed as Stiles was to sleep on the coach. I was tired and as soon as my head hit the pillow I feel asleep.

When my alarm clock went off in the morning I woke up breathing heavy and sweating. I got up and went to Dakota's door to see if I needed to wake her up but, as soon as I knocked she opened the door, already showered and dressed.

"I was just making sure you were awake, you wouldn't want to be late on your first day."

"Nah, I've been up for an hour," She really did look awake, "I'm a morning person."

I left and let her continue getting ready as I quickly showered and pulled on some clothes. We both walked out of rooms at the same time to head downstairs except she put a much more noticeable effort into her appearance. She was wearing a pair of those ballet flat shoes, lace tights, a black skirt and a white tank top with a floral sweater. I guess she had just dressed comfy for travel and was now pulling out all the stops for school. When we went downstairs Stiles was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal and talking to our mom. When mom looked up and saw Dakota her eyes lit up, it was the little girl she hadn't had before but, now she had the grown up version.

"Dakota, you look beautiful." I could tell this made her uncomfortable the way she shrugged and shifted her weight between her feet. I got down two bowls and handed one to her and got out cereal for us. We all sat in silence eating our breakfast until my mom got up to leave and said her goodbyes. Soon after we left, Stiles in his jeep, and Dakota and I in my car. There was something I really needed to tell Stiles but, it would have to wait until we got to school.

We pulled into the parking a little early but, it was good so Dakota could go and get her schedule while I told Stiles about the dream that I had last night. I nearly jumped out of the car and pointed her in the direction of the office and ran to talk to Stiles.

"Wait, so in your dream you attacked her in a bus?"

"Yeah, it felt so real."

"Well dreams aren't memories so you haven't got anything to worry about." We walked around the school to another entrance closer to our lockers and we got there we saw a bus with the back door opened and bloody handprints and smudges all over it.

"Maybe it wasn't a dream."

I ran back inside to find Allison she wasn't answering any of my texts and I started to back up and look around me. I backed up right into someone and when I turned around I was grateful to see Allison. So I hadn't attacked her. The first bell rang and we parted ways and wouldn't meet up again until lunch.

~Dakota POV~

I walked into the office and introduced myself to the woman at the desk.

"Oh, the new student, yes, I have your schedule right here," She reached down into a draw full of files and pulled out one with my name on the tab. She opened it up flipping through the papers until she found the one the one she needed. She looked at it and handed it to me. "I see you're talking some sophomore classes while you're only a freshman, and all honors at that, I hope you can keep up these grades here as well as you did before. Here's a map of the school, I hope you have a good first day."

I still had 10 minutes to kill before the bell rang, so I made my way to my locker, opened it and put a couple notebooks inside, as my first class was right down the hall I could just come back after. My first class was an actual freshman English class so I didn't feel out of place as I walked to the teacher at his desk and asked what I would need for his class. It turned out I already had what I needed and he just had me sign out one of the school issued textbooks and I was still in a seat before the bell rang. When everyone was in the class the teacher started talking.

"Today we will start reading _The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet _by William Shakespeare but, before that I would like to announce and welcome our new student Dakota McCall." He had everyone looking at me and I didn't like it. People smiled at me and I did the best to do the same when, finally, I was saved by the teacher telling us to open our books.

My next three classes went by without much event and thankfully no other teachers felt the need to introduce me. When lunch rolled around I looked around the cafeteria before I spotter Stiles and Scott who were waving me over that way so I went and sat with them. No sooner after I got there some other started to sit down too. By looking at them you could tell they were the popular crowd and even the boys looked confused as to why they were there but, the question was answered when Allison sat down next to Scott opposite of me sitting next to Stiles. At first they were talking bout the animal attack on the bus and how everyone was saying it was a cougar.

"I heard it was a mountain lion." The boy at the head of the table said, I learned his name to be Jackson. Was he really that stupid?

"A cougar and a mountain lion are the same thing." As soon as I said it I regretted it as everyone at the table turned to look at me. Even Scott looked surprised I said anything.

"Whatever, who are you anyway?" Stupid and rude.

"I'm Dakota," The look on everyone's face let me know I should explain further, "I'm Scott's younger sister."

"Wait, weren't you in my algebra 2 class this morning?" Now the girl named Lydia was talking to me.

"Yeah, I took some classes after school and over the summer so I could get ahead…" This was going no where fast.

"Cool, I like your sweater by the way." She turned back to talk to Jackson but, he was still staring at me and Stiles noticed too.

Before I could start explaining the whole tragic story to a couple of strangers Stiles did it for me and when he finished to eliminate any further questions he slammed his hands down on the table and said "BOOM. DONE. No more questions." After that everyone went back to eating their lunch in awkward silence until Lydia broke it.

"So, Dakota are you coming to watch the lacrosse practice after school?"

"Well, he is my ride home."

"Ok, well you can sit with me and Allison then, see you later." She got up to throw away her trash and left the cafeteria and soon after its what a lot of people were doing, the bell was going to ring in about 3 minutes.

"What class do you have next?" Stiles looked over at me.

"Chemistry with Mr. Harris. Biology is one of the courses I took over the summer so I get to skip it this year."

"Well, now you have a class with your big brother and his best friend!" He wiggled his eyebrows around for emphasis and I couldn't hold back the laughter and we walked together with Scott and Allison behind us.

When I got into the room I realized that save for one random girl that sat with us at lunch, the entire table was in this class. There was Jackson, Danny, Lydia, Allison, and of course Scott, Stiles, and me. I went to the teacher like I had every class before this and got a list of what I needed before going to sit next to Stiles as he had an empty seat next to him.

"Actually, I would like you to sit with someone a little less distracting, there's a seat next to Isaac up here."

"Okay.." He didn't seem to care where anyone else sat. Scott was with Allison and Jackson, Danny, and Lydia all sat at a back table together. I could kind of assume that Mr. Harris wasn't exactly a big fan of Stiles though so it made sense he would now pick on me making the connection that we were friends.

"So, Ms. McCall, since you're a freshman in this class, you're obviously _very_ smart, why don't you tell us a bit about chemistry?" He really had it out for me after 5 minutes of knowing me.

"Chemistry is the study of matter, as well as in physics in chemistry you study the fundamental properties of matter and they also explore the interactions between matter and energy."

"Right, I suppose. Now tell us what chemistry can be applied to."

I took a deep breath and continued to look down at my hands folded on top of the desk. "Although chemistry is a science it can be used in human communication and interaction, cooking, medicine, and engineering." When I finished I could feel everyone's eyes on me but, I just kept looking down hoping he would move on to someone else.

"All correct, and today we will be learning about the human communication aspect of chemistry in a movie that we will begin today and hopefully finish by Thursday." He turned around and began to fiddle with the DVD player before turning off the light and the TV came to life.

"That was, really good." I heard someone whisper next to me, it was Isaac.

"Thanks," I looked over at him and he seemed genuinely impressed.

"Quiet while the movie is playing." Mr. Harris looked directly over at me and Isaac with a stern look on his face that neither of us could take seriously.

I began to giggle under my breath as Isaac nudged me with his elbow, when he was done laughing, he slid a piece of ripped paper in front of me as we continued to act like we were watching the movie. Written on the paper scribbled in his messy handwriting was "Are you going to watch the practice after school today?"

I quickly wrote back on the note that I was, after I get the driver's ed paper from the office. I could see him nod his head out of the corner of my eye and he smiled as he slid the paper into a side compartment on his backpack to throw away later. When the bell rang Mr. Harris shut off the movie and we all started getting up to go.

"Ms. McCall, before you leave can I talk to you?" I glanced at Isaac and told him I would talk to him after practice as I headed up to where Mr. Harris was standing pretty soon everyone but Scott and I had left.

"Mr. McCall, I asked to speak to your _sister_ not you."

"Well I told her I would go with her to the office after class to pick up driver's ed forms so I'm waiting for her." Scott sounded like he was getting angry and the teacher looked like he was enjoying it.

"I think she's pretty capable of getting those papers herself so, why don't you go? You wouldn't want to be late for practice." Scott put a hand on my shoulder never taking his eyes of Mr. Harris.

"I'll see you on the bleachers next to Allison and Lydia." He turned and left the room leaving me with Mr. Harris.

"You're exceptionally smart you know," He got up and stared walking towards a filing cabinet as I kept staring at the chair he was just sitting in. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in a sort of scholarship program where you help me out after school, do some extra work."

He came up behind me, a little to close for my liking and dropped a stack of stapled papers in front of me. I picked it up and started skimming through it. It seemed easy enough, just staying after school whenever he needed me to help organize, prepare things for class, and sometimes so extra work like experiments and labs but, it looked like an easy way to get a good reference on a college application. When I looked up from the papers he wasn't sitting in his chair but standing in front of it hands on his desk looking down at me. I didn't know it was just because how short I was but, I found it intimidating.

"I- I'd ha-have to," I was stuttering and getting nervous but, I swallowed the knot that was forming in my throat and finished the strongest I could, "To ask my mom about it. It seems like a good opportunity, thank you."

"No, thank you." He watched me as I left the room or should I saw nearly ran. There was something freaky about him.

When I made it to the field practice was starting and hiked my way around the field to the bleachers until I spotted Allison and Lydia. I must have said excuse me 5 times I had to make my way up the steps to get next to them. Allison smiled at me as Lydia yelled something along the lines of "GO JACKSON" which I found quite extreme considering it was just a practice. From what I saw our team was really good, especially Scott and Jackson. They dominated the field really. When practice was over and everyone else started to get up from the bleachers I continued to sit and wait for things to calm down before fighting the crowd. When it cleared I saw Isaac walking toward me.

"Hey."

"You guys are really good," I said getting up and heading down the steps to meet him next to one of the benches in front of them. "but next time I'm going to have to bring a jacket to school to watch the practices, I'm freezing." It was true. I had my arms wrapped around myself the entire time and my backpack leaning against my legs which were only covered by tights.

"Sorry, if I had known I would have given you my jacket before we got out here, its in the locker room now though." He frowned looking concerned.

"Its fine, Scott should be out soon to take me home."

"Yeah, here he is now, I wish we could talk more but, I have to get into the locker room and get home myself, later" I waved bye to him and he did the same then turned to walk away waving to Scott has they passed each other.

"What?" When Scott got up to me he was just looked at me with this goofy smile on his face.

"I think Isaac likes you, come on." I followed behind him as we walked to the parking lot and although I protested and said he was just being friendly because I was the new kid I kind of hoped he was right and Isaac did like me.

~Scott POV~

As I was driving us back to the house we made small talk and I told her a little bit about lacrosse as she had no idea about the rules of the game. She seemed genuinely interested and I asked her if the got her driver's ed papers. She ended up saying that she forgot about them after her talk with Mr. Harris but, she would get them tomorrow. She told me about how the after school activity of helping him would look good on a college application so she really wanted to do it. I knew our mom would have no problem with her doing it but, she wouldn't have a ride to get home some days.

"Well, news to you but, I _do_ have legs that _are capable _of walking." She leaned back in the passenger seat and wiggled her legs. She seemed happy and finally getting used to being here. When we got to the house I told her that I had to do a quick shift at the vet's office and that I would be back before dark. When I left she was curled in the corner of the couch with a textbook balanced on her knee writing in a notebook. Our mom left right before we came home and she wouldn't be home until around midnight.

I lied to her and I felt kind of bad for it but, there was something else I needed to take care of as I drove through the woods to a similar burned house.

"I know you can hear me," I was standing in front of Derek's house, "I need your help."

He came outside of the house and stood on the porch, I walked up there and started talking to him as he kept his stoic face looking at me.

"I know I was part of you getting tossed in jail and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I don't know what happened to your sister but, I think I did something last night. I had a dream about someone, someone else got hurt and it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver?"

"Did you see what I did last night?"

"No."

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I going to hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I gonna kill someone?"

"Probably." How could he be so casual about this? "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift even on the full moon but its not gonna come for free."

"What do you want?"

"You'll find out but, for now I'm going to give you what you want. Go back to the bus, go inside, see it, feel it, let your senses remember for you."

I left with a plan to go and get Stiles. He would be look out for me when I was back on the bus. We pulled up at the school and I had Stiles stay put in his jeep as I jumped the fence. I looked around before climbing onto the bus. It felt like it was happening all over again, the memories were coming back. I heard Stiles beep the horn and I knew I had to get out. I ran and jumped the fence again hopping into the passenger seat as we turned around and left.

"Did it work did you remember?" He was eager to know what happened.

"Yeah, I was there last night but, none of it was mine."

"So you did attack him?"

"No, I saw glowing eyes in the back of the bus but, they weren't mine. It was Derek."

"What about the driver?"

"I was actually trying to protect him."

"Why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?"

"That's what I don't get."

"Its got to be a pack thing, like an initiation, you kill together but you didn't so you're not a killer."

"So I can go out with Allison!"

"I was thinking more along the lines of you won't kill me."

"Oh, yeah, that too."

~Dakota POV~

I was walking down the street in the dark which probably wasn't the best idea but, I was hungry and there was no food in the house. I had Buck right next to me as we walked up to the gas station. I stopped walking outside the door and told Buck to stay as I tied him to a bike rack next to the door. In my old town everyone knew he was such a good dog and even let me bring him in if I only needed to grab one thing inside. I walked inside and grabbed a bag of pretzels and a pack of gum and was heading to the register when I saw the guy, Derek, who had come to the house last night. He made it to the register just as I did. He moved out of the way to let me pay first and as I did he started talking.

"That's your dog out there, right?"

"Yeah, it is."

"You trust him out there. I mean how do you know he won't walk off?" I shrugged as the cashier handed me my bag and I turned to him.

"I trust him to stay where I told him and he trusts me to always come back." I walked out the door and started untying Buck when Derek passed me and started towards his car. Two SUVs pulled up blocking him in. I couldn't hear what was going on but, I saw how tense Derek looked as he clenched his fist. Next thing I know one of the guys that blocked him in smashed the driver's side window of his car and then they left. I walked up to where he was standing brushing the glass out of his car.

"What was that all about?" I bent down and started picking up the glass he was leaving on the ground.

"Nothing. What are you doing?" He look confused as he stared at the small pile of glass I now had in my hand.

"Well, I'm not just going to leave it here so the next person to drive through can get a flat tire."

The next piece of glass I picked up cut the palm of my hand open and I winced. Derek looked over from his car and grabbed my hand he tipped it over putting all the glass from mine into his and walked over to the trashcan dumping it in. I got up and squeezed my hand shut trying to stop the bleeding. Derek opened up the middle console in his care and pulled out what appeared to be an old t-shirt. He walked up to me and opened my hand wrapping the t-shirt around it and tying it there.

"Thanks." I started to walk away but, heard him call my name. I turned around and he motioned to his car.

"Want a ride? There's a curfew for a reason." I looked down at my dog before turning back to him.

"If you can get him in the backseat, sure." Derek walked to the passenger side door and opened it. He pulled the seat forward and I walked up behind him as he moved to the side, I pointed into the back.

"Inside." I gave my dog a little push and he started to climb in hanging his head low so it wouldn't hit the roof of the car. When he was finally in Derek put the seat back and gestured for me to get in. I got in and he shut the door for me before walking around and getting in his seat.

He started driving and I looked down at my hand covered in his t-shirt blood was visible on the edges but, it wasn't soaked through, I would take care of it when I get home.

"You're lucky that doesn't need stitches." He finally decided to break the silence not even a minute from my place.

"Yeah, I guess," I looked down again and fiddled with the knot, "Thanks again."

"Not a problem." We pulled into my driveway and I noticed Scott was finally home. He must have heard us pull up because he came running out of the house. Maybe I should I have let him know I left.

"You're alright," He ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug just as I was getting out of the car. "Why did you leave the house? You know there's a curfew."

"There was no food. You and Stiles ate it all last night." He broke the hug and finally looked down noticing my hand.

"What happened?" He started to undo the knot and Derek moved the seat forward letting Buck out of the car.

"Its my fault," Derek started as Scott looked down at the open wound in my hand which was still bleeding quite a bit. Derek said the whole story start to finish and ended it with a "and now we're here."

"Dakota why don't you go inside and clean that up. I'll help you if you need me in a minute, I need to talk to Derek."

~Scott POV~

After Dakota walked inside I snapped at Derek.

"What the hell Derek? Stay away from her!"

"I was helping her, I didn't want her walking around on the side of the street at night."

"I don't want you near her. I don't want her to know anything about this Derek!"

"She's going to have to find out sooner or later and don't try to deny. On full moons she is going to be in the room right next to yours, you know how much danger that puts her in?"

"Well, I thought you were going to help me control it! Or do you change your mind?"

"I will help you, just like I said I would but, Scott, I'm not the one who bit you, I didn't attack that driver, I'm not the reason people are dying! There's another, it's the alpha and I need your help to find him. You're the one he wants." He got in his car and drove off at illegal speeds

I went into the house and to the bathroom where I found Dakota standing over the sink struggling to hold the supplies she needed to clean her hand. I took them from her and had her sit down on the counter next to the sink. I took a cotton ball and her hand and started to clean it, it didn't look as bad without the old blood there. I grabbed some gauze and wrapped her hand up with it. I looked up at her took her into a hug.

"You should get some sleep." She slid off the counter and looked me in the eyes.

"So, should you. You look tired," she started to walk out, "Thank you."

"You're my little sister, its my job."

When I was laying in bed I could hear her in her room she was shifting around a lot and I could tell she couldn't sleep. I stayed up listening to her toss and turn for nearly an hour before I heard her pulse slow down as she went to sleep, only then did I get any sleep myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter takes place a week after the last one. Dakota and Derek haven't seen each other since then.**

* * *

~Scott POV~

I woke up in bed around 4 am. I had heard a howl in the distance I got up and threw some clothes on. I ran to the sound and I saw a woman talking to Allison's dad, they had been hunting. I heard them say something about 48 hours before they started walking away toward their cars.

I went back home and got ready for school. I was downstairs eating when Dakota came down.

"Do you have practice today?"

"No, why? Do you want to see Isaac?" We've gotten closer so I could tease her about things without seemingly like a total asshole.

"Noooooo, I was wondering because if you did I would bring a jacket, I was freezing last time."

Just then our mom came and sat at the table sipping coffee. She looked at us and sighed.

"What?"

"I have to go to a conference on behalf of the hospital, its in Washington and two weeks long."

"Oh"

"I leave today while you guys are at school so I need to say good bye now." She got up and hugged us as we went out the door and yelled to us that she would leave money on the counter for us.

When we got to school we parted ways and I met up with Stiles, telling him everything about this morning. I also asked him if he could drive Dakota home after school.

"Sure, why though?"

"I'm studying with Allison tonight."

"Ahh that's my boy."

"We're just studying Stiles."

"Yeah, okay then."

~Dakota POV~

I saw Stiles in the hallway today and he ran up to me trying to fight through the crowd, he would have talked to me in chem but, we didn't have that class today.

"I'm giving you a ride home today, Scotts going over Allison's."

"Alright, I'll meet you at your car, where do you park."

When the final bell rang I headed out into the hallway stopping at Mr. Harris's room to drop off the papers he had given me about after school thing, they were all signed saying I would do it but, he wasn't there so I just left them on his desk and headed out of the room. Hopefully Stiles would wait for me. As I came out of the school I saw Derek, standing in front of a line of cars beeping their horns, he didn't look so good. Before I got down the steps he had fallen on the ground and Scott ran over to help him up, I sped up my pace threw my bag in Stiles' car, where Stiles was still waiting and went to go help Derek.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked him.

"I was shot." He said it like it was no big deal although it clearly was. By now Stiles had joined us and we stood around him.

"Why aren't you healing?"

"What? Did you just ask him why he wasn't healing? He was shot!"

"Dakota, go get in the jeep, in the back seat," I lingered there a moment longer before Stiles physically turned me around and pushed me toward his jeep, I climbed in the back just as asked.

Soon I saw Derek put an arm over a shoulder of both Scott and Stiles as they made their way to the jeep. I leaned forward and pulled the handle on the door opening it for them then sitting back down. When Derek was in the car Scott was still out the window.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"She's an Argent, she's with them."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me" He stated it like it was a fact and Scott seemed to take it like it was, I was so confused and no one was even trying to explain anything to me.

After that we started to drive off everyone silent. I alternated playing with the hem on the bottom of my peach colored tank top or messing with buttons on my black cardigan sweater, if I was wearing a skirt instead of jeans I would have been playing with the hem on that too.

"Anyone care to tell me what's going on?" I stuck my head between their two seats and Stiles looked at me in the rearview mirror.

"No."

"Gee, thanks." I leaned back in my seat fussing with my sweater again.

I saw Stiles pull his phone out and text someone before putting his phone back down. Derek started to take of his jacket revealing a gray long sleeve shirt.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there."

"What's there?"

"Your house."

"You can't leave me there when I cant protect myself." Stiles pulled to the side of road and stopped the jeep.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hm? Are you dying?"

"Not yet. I have a last resort" Derek pulled up his sleeve do show off a bleeding bullet wound, it looked disgusting, the veins in his arm were sticking out against his pale skin. I needed air or I was going to puke my hand was over my mouth and I was gagging.

"Oh my god, What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out."

"Start the car. Now."

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look okay? In fact-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"God, Stiles just start the car I think I'm going to throw up, the sooner we get to where he wants to be the sooner we won't have to look at that."

"Fine." He started the car and pulled back onto the street. We drove for a while before he got a phone call and pulled over again, it was getting dark. Stiles got off the phone and we started moving again.

"Where are we going?" I was getting impatient with the whole ordeal.

"To the vet clinic."

"Stay in the car." Stiles told me this as he and Derek both got out and opened the door to the vet clinic, there was no way I was staying in the car. I climbed over the seat and opened the door going in after them.

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you Derek?"

"it's a rare form of wolfs bane," He really didn't look good now, he was pale, there were bags under eyes and had to sit down as soon as we walked in. "He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to die without it."

We walked into an examination room in the vet clinic and Derek began to take his shirt off. When he did he threw it on the ground and put his arm on the metal table. I stood in a corner where I was close to the door and could look at Derek's arm even though I wanted to look away I couldn't. Derek turned around and started to look through the cabinets that lined the wall behind him.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time… we'll have to use the last resort."

"Which is….?"

"You're gonna cut off my arm." My eyes got wide at the sight of the hand saw Derek pulled out of a draw, no way was this happening. I stepped out of my corner.

"He'll be here, he has to get here." Stiles and Derek both looked at me and Derek was the first to talk.

"You need to go and wait in the car."

"I'm not leaving!" He turned back to Stiles who was across from him.

"I'm not cutting off your arm."

"Why are you faint at the sight of blood?"

"No but, a chopped off arm, maybe! What if you bleed to death?" Derek was cutting off the circulation to his arm.

"It'll heal if it works." Derek turned over and faced the edge of the table and threw up black blood right near my feet, I backed up four feet almost falling over in the process.

"What the hell that?" If I hadn't felt like puking I would have asked that but, Stiles beat me to it.

"My body is trying to heal itself."

"Well its doing a crap job."

"Now you have to do it now." Derek's voice was raspy an quiet.

"Here we go," Stiles pressed the saw to Derek's skin when I heard someone coming.

"Stiles?"

"Scott?"

"What the hell are you doing?" He saw me leaning against a wall, "You didn't bring her home?"

"Well, Derek made it clear he was first priority." Stiles dropped the saw and walked away from Derek's arm seeming relieved.

"Did you bring the bullet?" Scott pulled a bullet out of his pocket and handed it to Derek.

"What are you gonna do with it"

"I'm gonna-" His sentence fell short as he fell to the ground the bullet leaving his hand and falling into a vent.

Scott scrambled to get the bullet and Stiles took to waking up Derek as I slid my back down the wall. I had no idea what was going on and I felt like crying. I put my head between my knees and my arms around the sides of my face blocking out any light. I only heard what was going on.

"He's not waking up, come on Derek!" I heard a couple of slapping noises and then a "Please don't kill me for this"

"I got it" Scott announced. I'm assuming he brought it to the now awakened Derek.

I heard thee clinking of metal and then heard Derek scream. I wiggled my arms tighter around my ears, I wanted to block it all out but, I still heard the thud of someone hitting the floor as Derek continued to groan in pain. When the screaming subsided I heard Stiles.

"That was awesome," then silence, "Yes."

"You okay?"

"Aside from the agonizing pain."

"He can still use sarcasm, he's okay."

"Okay we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone. You got that?"

In that small moment of silence I realized I was crying the same time they did too. I heard a set of foot steps walk over to me but, I didn't move. I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard Scott's voice.

"Its okay, come on, shh, its okay."

I honestly don't even know why I started crying. I felt myself being picked up and felt the cold of outside. I had my face buried in Scott's neck as he carried me to the car. He set me down in the passenger seat. I brought my hands to my face and started rubbing, my eyes, starting to calm down except for the occasional sob.

"I'll be right back, okay?" I could feel his face right next to mine but still had my hands over my face so I just nodded.

When I finally heard him go I took my hands off my face and looked out the windshield, I could see Stiles, Scott and Derek now standing together talking with the occasional gesture toward where I was. They started walking toward the car and I sunk down in the seat pulling my feet up on the seat and my knees to my chest leaving my chin resting on them. Derek, who now had a shirt on, was the first to talk.

"I guess you're probably wondering what's going on." When I didn't say anything and just kept staring out the windshield he kept talking. "There's really only one way to put it and I don't know how you're going to take it," He stopped again as if expecting an answer but I didn't want to talk. "Scott and I are werewolves." They all just stood there looking at me until I finally broke and felt the crying come on again.

"What do you want me to say? Just take it and be like, oh ok cool? Is that what you want me to do? Because its not happening. I have had no idea what's been going on and you just saying now like its no big deal! I don't get what you want me to say if its an "I believe you" then you got it because there's no other way to explain what the hell just happened." I put my face back down so they couldn't see me start to cry again. When they got the message that I wasn't going to say anything else they started talking about the Argents and Derek was saying what monsters they were. Yeah, and he was a freaking werewolf everyone is a monster now.

"Do you want to see how bad they are?" Next thing I know Scott got into the driver's seat and Derek got in the back, apparently Stiles was driving himself. I put my feet down and pulled the seatbelt over my chest the buckle up.

"We just have to go somewhere real quick then we'll go home, I promise." I just kept looking ahead and swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat from all my crying.

We only drove for maybe 10 minutes before me stopped at Beacons Crossing Home and they started to get out and so did I.

"Dakota," I heard Scott start but I stopped him.

"You're not keeping things from me anymore Scott, I'm involved now too."

Derek took the lead and lead us inside and right past the front desk into a patients' room. There was a man sitting in a chair with a blank expression on his face staring at a wall.

"Who is he?"

"My uncle, Peter Hale."

"Is he.. Like you? A werewolf?"

"He was, now he's barely even human." As Scott and Derek talked I hung back in the door way I felt like I was intruding on the man.

"Six years ago my sisters and I were at school, our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside, he was the only survivor."

"So, what makes you so sure that they set the fire?"

"Cause they're the only ones that knew about us,"

"Then they had a reason."

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this." He reached forward and spun the man's chair around his head lolling to the side to reveal the whole right side of his face to be covered in red angry burn marks. "They say the only kill an adult and with only with absolute truth, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And its what Allison will do." The dramatic moment was cut short by a shrill voice in the hallway that made me jump two feet forward. Scott grabbed my forearm to try and calm me down.

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" The nurse said from the hallway.

"We were just leaving." Derek answered from behind me as Scott began to lead me forward out of the room after Stiles.

When we got to the parking lot I opened the car door right away and got it but, Derek, Stiles and Scott kept talking. Like on the way here Derek got into the back and Scott started to drive. When we got back to our house I was joyfully greeted at the door by my dog, the only one who I knew everything about.

"I need to take him out, he's been inside all day." I slipped past them and back outside forgetting that I should have grabbed a jacket. I felt something slide across my shoulders and I nearly screamed, jumping up. I turned around to see Derek holding his jacket like he was helping someone put it on, wait he was.

"Sorry, you scared me." I walked back over and he put the jacket on my shoulders.

"You seem scared of your own shadow."

"Okay, yeah, I'm scared of a lot things like the dark, spiders, sometimes I catch my reflection in a window or in the mirror out of the corner of my eye and I think some ones there, and yeah I was just informed that there's some crazy ass werewolf out there killing people." I finished with my arms outstretched indicating that out there meant all around me. I was breathing heavy and immediately went to check the pockets of my jacket for my inhaler but, this wasn't my jacket. My jacket is in my backpack in Stiles' jeep. Perfect.

"Are you okay?" Derek walked toward me and put his hands on my shoulders, "Scott!"

Scott came out of the house took one look at me and realized what was going on, he was familiar with the sensation of an asthma attack as he pulled his inhaler out of his pocket and handed it to me. I fumbled with it a bit in my hands before I brought it to my mouth and just as quickly as it started it was over.

"My-mines in my backpack, in Stiles' jeep." I handed him back his inhaler as my dog came trotting back to us.

"We can just get your backpack tomorrow morning at school, ok? Why don't we go inside?" He put his hand on my back as he led me back to the house dog in tow and Derek began to leave. As I lay in bed I couldn't fall asleep. I just kept tossing and turning and then Scott came in.

"I can here you from my room, I can her your pulse too, its pretty fast, are you okay?" He sat at the edge of my bed and I answered him while staring at the ceiling.

"I'm scared." That was all it took and he lied down next to me. Buck didn't want to sleep on the bed tonight, I was moving around so much that he could sleep so he opted for the floor.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." With my big brother next to me I finally felt safe and within a few minutes I was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

~Scott POV~

It's been nearly a week since Derek's arm incident on Tuesday. I woke up feeling refreshed and relieved that I didn't have to go to school. I love Sundays. I went downstairs to find that Dakota was already ready for the day. She stood at the stove dressed and her hair was wet, a sign hat she had already taken a shower too. She must have heard me come downstairs because she turned around and smiled.

"You like pancakes, right?"

"Yeah, do we have enough for Stiles too? He's supposed to be here in a couple minutes."

"Yeah plenty." She pointed her spatula at a platter already filled with pancakes. "When these ones are done I'll put them in the oven to heat them up."

No sooner did she finish saying that and she started to scoop the pancakes of the griddle did Stiles walk in the front door.

"Do I smell pancakes?" A smile grew wide on his face as he turned to see Dakota putting them in the oven. "I love pancakes."

"Ok well in about three minutes you can have some." Dakota sat down at the table next to me and Stiles took the other side of her.

"So what are we doing today?" Stiles looked at us expectantly and Dakota just shrugged.

"Nothing."

"We have to do something, come on."

"Pancakes are ready." Dakota got up and pulled them out of the oven putting them in the center of the table.

The table was already set so me and Stiles piled our plates high while Dakota only took two, laughing at us while we devoured them.

~Dakota POV~

While the boys ere eating pancakes. The doorbell rang and I got up to go get it, straightening out my long sleeve sea green t-shirt, I didn't feel like dressing up to do nothing so, I just wore that with a pair of yoga pant leggings from Victoria's Secret with my vans. When I opened the door and looked up I saw Allison.

"Hey, is Scott home?"

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen with Stiles, I made them pancakes. If you want some help yourself."

We walked into the kitchen and Allison sat in the other seat next to Scott as I sat in mine from before. I pulled out my phone and looked at my text messages everyday I get one or more text messages from Jason, he tries to strike up conversation about anything but, today the text was different. It seemed like he was done trying to get around it and just texted me "Are you ok?" I stared down at the words. I really had no idea, I tucked my phone back into the waistband of my yogas just as Allison was getting up to leave, had I zoned out that long?

"Well, later guys." Once she left Stiles and Scott began cleaning up as I continued to sit and stare at nothing in particular.

"I have to go too, I promised my dad I would hang out with him today."

"Bye," Scott and I both said it in unison.

"I see you two have the whole brother, sister connectivity going on so I'll just leave you two to that." I waved at him as he went out the door.

"Well, what now?"

"Go for a walk?"

"Yeah, let me just get a sweatshirt. I'll be right back." When I made it to my room I grabbed an old sweatshirt and Buck's leash then went back down stairs. "Lets roll."

We started off behind the house walking right into the woods and as soon as I realized we weren't going to be walking on the side of the road I unhooked Buck's leash and let him wander a few feet more than he could before.

"Is it what you expected?" Scott looked over at me, "Being here I mean."

"I wasn't really expecting anything, to be honest. It was more of a show up and just figure it out as I go." We had been walking for about 2 hours going nowhere when I heard Scott's stomach growl. "Hungry again?" To my surprise he pulled a plastic baggie containing a smushed up sandwich out of his pocket and started eating it before turning to me.

"Want some?" I shook my head no and laughed at him. "But you haven't eaten since breakfast, its one now."

"I'm fine really."

I had been throwing a stick ahead of us for Buck to go and fetch and each time he brought it back he was still eager to go again. This time when he came back I grabbed onto his collar and hook his leash back on turning to Scott.

"Scott-"

"I heard it too, start going toward the road." he pointed toward our right and we started walking, I noticed Scott kept looking around us and I was starting to get worried. Next time we heard the rustle of leaves it was closer and I started walking faster, my heart was pounding in my chest.

"Scott," It was Derek's voice, had we been running from Derek? "He's here." Apparently not.

Me and Scott had both turned to look at Derek and after he was finished talking I noticed he started to transform into a "wolf-form" I guess. I heard heaving breathing behind me and realized what was going on. I noticed Scott change too. I had never seen them like that before or the alpha in his form and I really don't know what made me do it, pure curiosity I guess, but I turned around and saw a huge creature standing about 4 feet away from me, his red glowing eyes clearly visible. I wanted to say something, I'm not sure what but, when my mouth moved all that came out was a pathetic squeak as I felt myself falling backwards. Then everything went black.

When I first started to come to I noticed I was no longer in the woods but on a couch, and had something on the side of my head above my left eye. I tried to open my eyes but, I couldn't it felt like my eyelids were made of bricks.

"Scott," I couldn't pinpoint where the voice was coming from or who it was coming from, "I think she's waking up."

I started to slide my elbows up trying to prop my head up causing whatever was on my face to slide off onto the floor but, the voice came again.

"No, don't try to get up yet," I felt a hand on my shoulder gently pushing me back down, I was to weak to fight it so I gave in, my head back on the cushion. "Rest." Maybe I should rest, I felt like I hadn't slept in days. I'm not sure if I went back to sleep or just laid there with my eyes closed but, now a second voice came.

"Dakota? Are you awake?" I couldn't form words with my tired mouth so I made a noise kind of like when someone wakes you up in the morning but, you're not entirely awake yet. I tried opening my eyes again and found that this time they complied. As I opened them they came back down quickly but, I opened them again rapidly blinking until they stayed open. I was on the couch in the living room, Scott sitting on the floor near my feet and Derek in the chair near the end of the couch where my head is.

"What-" Scott cut me off before I could finish asking, I couldn't really blame him I was taking forever, still waking up.

"You saw the alpha behind you, fainted, and when you feel hit your head on a tree root coming out of the ground. I chased off the alpha and Derek carried you back here." I opened my mouth to say something but, he already knew what I was going to ask. "Buck followed Derek all the way here, he's sleeping" He gestured toward the ground near where my head was. It took to much energy to turn my head and look down so instead I let my arm drop down and felt his fur beneath my fingers.

"What time is it?" I wanted to know how long I had been out.

"Almost six, you've been out for almost five hours."

I started to slide my elbows up again, this time managing to prop myself up. I felt a pillow slide between the hard arm of the couch and my back before I actually rested against it.

"Thanks" I mumbled still trying to sit up further. Scott got up and came back with a bottle of water. He screwed off the cap before giving it to me, I drank about a fourth of the bottle before handing it back to him.

"Why didn't he attack me? I mean I'm glad he didn't but, he had opportunity, why not take it?"

"He's probably holding out for a better time when we don't know where you are or something. He might use you as bait, If he killed you in front of us he wouldn't have any leverage." Scott stopped Derek before he could say anything else.

"Can we stop talking about the fact that the alpha had opportunity to _kill_ my baby sister." When he used the term baby sister I raised my eyebrows, and I'm assuming Derek did the same behind me because I saw his gaze shift from my left to me. "What?"

"Baby sister, Scott, really? She's not exactly a baby."

"Yeah, I'm almost sixteen, you're only a little more than a year older than me."

"Well, at one point when I wasn't you were a baby and you're my sister hence, baby sister. Moving on." Okay then. Derek spoke next lessening the awkward silence.

"Are you hungry?" As I was about to say yes, my stomach growled for me and I heard Scott start to laugh.

"Shut up!" I moved around my feet at the end of the couch until I managed to reach Scott and kicked him lightly in the head. He started to get up and so did I but, Derek put his hand on my shoulder from behind.

"Stay in here, we'll bring you something." I groaned and swung my feet back over the end of the couch and crossed my arm to make it clear I wasn't happy. When they came back Derek pulled the coffee table right up to the couch and Scott put a glass of water on it for me.

"I'm not helpless." As I started to get up and tuck my legs in front me so I was sitting indian style I winced.

"No, you're not but, right now you're hurt and we need to help you get better as soon as possible."

Maybe I didn't want their help. Sure it hurt a little to move but, I fell on the forest floor and hit my head.

"What does my face look like? Is there a cut or is it bruised? Its bad isn't it?" I started to get up so I could go look in the mirror to assess the damage but, it was Scott this time who stopped me.

"Eat now, you can go look in the mirror later." I pulled the plate onto my lap and looked at them.

"I'm not going to eat with you two staring at me." After I said that they got up and went into the kitchen, no doubt to talk about their problem, me.

I finished eating the peanut butter and jelly sandwich and pulled myself up, they could probably hear me coming but, I really didn't care. I walked slowly into the kitchen having to hold onto the wall at first, my back must have hit the back pretty hard if it felt like this. When I made it into the kitchen I saw them staring at me as if I'd done something wrong.

"What? I ate, just like you said to." I started to bend down to open the dishwasher but, stopped. "Uh, I'm just going to leave this on the counter." I walked past them at the table and to the bathroom.

"Its not as bad as you think it is." I looked over at Derek in the doorway.

~Derek POV~

"Yeah, right." She went back to studying the cut above her left eye in the mirror.

"Once it starts to heal around the edges it'll look fine. It just looks bad now because its fresh." I opened the closet in the bathroom and got down some gauze, rubbing alcohol, and medical tape. "Come here."

She came and stood in front of me as I grabbed some cotton balls and started to put rubbing alcohol on the cut.

"Sorry," I mutter as she winced. She seemed so small and insignificant compared to the rest of the world. Once I had finished cleaning it I put some gauze on it and taped around the edges to keep it in place. "There."

"Thanks," She turned and started putting away everything I had taken out.

"I got this, go back and rest." She didn't argue like she did earlier and just walked past me into the hall and with my wolf hearing I could tell she went back to laying on the couch. I was snapped out of the process of cleaning when I heard a faint howl, I ran into the hallway where Scott was standing looking concerned.

"Lets go." We started toward the front door but, stopped passing the living room. Dakota was standing leaning on the arm of the couch pulling on a pair of moccasins already having put on a sweatshirt.

"Wait, you guys weren't just going to leave me here, were you?"

"We'll take my car so they can get in the back easier." Scott grabbed his keys and motioned for me to go out first and he helped Dakota get down the steps, I've never had to be injured for long as I'd been born a werewolf, it must be hell for her not to be as independent as she's used to. We all got in the car and Dakota leaned her head against the window.

"Drive toward downtown, I think it came from there."

"Right, the movie store," Scott looked down at his phone, "Stiles texted me, he's with his dad there now, they're saying potential murder." Dakota must have fallen asleep because she didn't say anything and I didn't even hear her heart rate pick up at the word murder.

~Dakota POV~

I don't know how long I'd been asleep I just remember waking up as Derek and Scott were getting back in the car.

"What happened?"

"The alpha got the guy working in the store."

"Oh," I really didn't know what else to say and just turned back to looking out the window as we started back towards home.

"We'll stop him," I wasn't sure if Derek was talking to me or Scott, he was looking out his window too. "We'll kill him."

I reached down and starting Buck's head as it was resting on my thigh.

"I just want to go to sleep." I leaned my head back against the seat and groaned, it had been long day even though I had been past out for most of it.

"Go ahead and sleep , you're not that heavy, I can carry you in." Scott looked at me in the mirror, "You're tired, go to sleep."

I didn't say anything else, just kept looking out the window. As tired as I am I don't think I can go to sleep. When we got home I started to unbuckle and went to open the door when Scott came around the car and opened it for me. He could tell I was awake but, went to pick me up anyway. I put my arms around his neck as he carried me up to my room and put me down on my bed.

"Derek's gonna stay in here, to make sure the alpha doesn't come near you again. Night." When he left the room my eyes followed him to the door and I noticed Derek was sitting in the computer chair at my desk.

"You can't sleep in a computer chair." I propped myself up so I could see him better. I scooted all the way to one side of my full bed and patted the side next to me. "Come here, you can use one of the blankets in the closet though I'm a blanket hog and I require all of this." I gestured to the comforter already on my bed. Today's commotion was to much for Buck and he was already sleeping on the floor.

"I'm supposed to make sure you're safe, not go to bed." I looked at him and just laid back down with a sigh, there was no pint in arguing.

A couple minutes later I heard him go into the closet and felt him lay down next to me.

"Just don't try to take my blanket." I laughed a little and wiggled myself further into my bed until I had blankets pooling around my neck.

"Good night, Derek." I could feel myself being pulled into sleep and just before I was out I heard him.

"Good night."

As I was waking up I rolled over to find that Derek had already left, I wasn't surprised but, still disappointed I wouldn't get to say thank you.

~Scott POV~

"You don't have to go to school, if you don't feel good. Mom's coming home today and then leaving again because she has to be here for parent teacher conferences."

"No, I feel better I just want to put some of those butterfly band-aids on instead of all this stuff."

As she stood in the bathroom and peeling off the gauze that was put on yesterday I walked into the kitchen and waited for her to come out so we could go to school.

"Is it your birthday?" I was a little confused as I walked towards Allison's locker to see balloons coming out of it.

"Uh, no, no. I mean yes. Please don't tell anybody. I don't even know how Lydia found out."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want people to know because I'm seventeen."

"You're seventeen?"

"That's the reaction I'm trying to avoid."

"Why? I mean I totally get it, ah, you had to repeat a year cause of all the moving around, right?" She closed her locker and kissed me." How about we get out of here?"

"Skip class?"

"The whole day."

"Well, you're asking someone who has never skipped one class to skip the whole day."

"You see, its perfect."

~Dakota POV~

I had chemistry first today, which was my class with Scott and Stiles. Mr. Harris had started class with a lecture about parent teacher conferences, kids with an average of c and under had to attend. I didn't fall under that category but, Scott did and he wasn't in class.

"Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" He looked over at me.

"I-I don't know where he is." I shrugged and went back to reading like he told us to.

I saw Stiles talking to Danny but, couldn't make out what they were saying.

"I thought I saw you get out of the car with Scott this morning." Isaac was talking to me.

"Yeah, he drove me here and came in but, I don't know where he is now." I was genuinely confused as to where he was and might have been worrying a little but Isaac brought my attention back to the present.

"Well since your ride isn't going to take you home, want me to walk with you?"

"I thought you ride your bike to school?"

"Well, I'm not going to ride my bike while you walk I'll just walk it to your place then ride it home."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Just then the bell rang and we left, going our separate ways. I tried to find Stiles and ask him if he knew where Scott was but, after class I couldn't find him either. When the end of the day rolled around I met with Isaac at the bike rack and we started walking towards my house.

"I meant to ask you in class, what happened to your head?" I reached up to touch the cut above my eye.

"Oh, I fell down in the woods, I was walking my dog and tripped over a tree root."

"That sucks, its not that bad though."

"That's what they all say." We were laughing and having a good time for about 20 minutes, almost halfway to my house when a black camaro pulled up beside us. It was Derek.

"Dakota, do you want a ride?" I could tell by the way he was talking that it was about more than the ride, I looked over at Isaac.

"Do you mind? I mean you could get home faster too."

"Yeah, its fine, go."

"Sorry," I hugged him and then walked around Derek's car to get in the passenger seat.

"Why didn't Scott drive you home?"

"I don't know where he is we got to school went inside, and then he wasn't in first period. I was going to ask Stiles to bring me home but, Isaac asked if I wanted to walk with him which was good because Stiles disappeared after first period." I pulled down the visor and looked at my cut in the reflection. It was starting to scab around the edges.

"Its starting to look better."

"Yeah, I guess." We drove the rest of the way in silence and when we pulled into the driveway I broke it. "Do you want to come in, my mom is going to the parent teacher conferences, Scott is with her but,"

"Yeah, sure." We got out of the car and when we got inside I started to take out homework and sat on the couch, Derek sat next to me.

"Is everything okay?" I looked up at him and something was different about him, he looked like he was thinking really hard about something.

"Fine, its just this alpha stuff-"

"There's something more, I can tell. You can tell me, I've been told I'm a good listener." I smiled up at him but his face stayed the same.

"The alpha killed my sister, not the hunters. They came to my house today, Kate and two others. I got them all on the ground except for Kate she shocked me with fucking 9,000 volts. That's when she told me that they didn't kill her, she asked me who the alpha was and when I didn't answer she tried to kill me but, I made it out." My eyes were wide at this new information.

"Why do they want to know who the alpha is? Why don't they just kill him in his wolf form?"

"He'll be easier to keep tabs on in human form."

"Oh."

"That's it." He silenced for a minute, "Your mom is home and so is Scott. I need to talk to him."

"Well, I'm assuming you don't want to see my mom so go up to my room and I'll get Scott up there." He got up and took the stairs two at a time. Not soon after mom and Scott walked through the door. "Hey."

Scott came all the way inside while mom lingered in the door way, Derek had moved his car down the street so she wouldn't see it.

"Alright, well I have to go again, I'll be seeing you guys next week. No crazy parties." and with that she left.

"Derek's upstairs waiting for you, I would tell you to go up but, he probably heard mom leave so he's coming down."

"You're good." Scott said as Derek came down the stairs. I had already heard what happened so I went back to doing my homework. When they were done talking I heard Derek say bye and walk out the front door.

"Scott, did you eat dinner already?"

"No, did you?"

"No but, don't want to cook either and I'm starving." For emphasis I collapsed sideways onto the couch as he walked around to face me.

"Do you want to order some pizza?" he came around and picked up my legs so he could sit too.

"Yes, but, tomorrow after school we go grocery shopping."

"Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

~Scott POV~

As promised it was Tuesday after school and me and Dakota were leaving the grocery store with some of what she called 'real food' but, she really was just getting sick of ordering pizza and chicken every night. I couldn't remember where in the parking garage we parked and neither could Dakota so we walked around two levels before I took out the keys to try the alarm. I put the bags I was carrying down and a container of milk rolled out and under a car. When Dakota went to get it, it rolled back under the car dripping through cuts that were on the side.

"Oh, no." I pulled her back and picked her up carrying her as I ran trying to hide. Me running while carrying her was the best bet, as I could run faster. I sat us down on the side of a car. I motioned for Dakota to stay there and be quiet as I ran around the other side of the concrete wall setting off car alarms, hopefully this would distract him. When I got back to the car I sat next to Dakota listening to the alarms go off, when we heard my phone start to ring. Her eyes got wide and started to make hand motions as I searched my pockets to get out my phone and as I did I was pulled over the roof of the car, then slammed down on top of it and heard Derek.

"You're Dead, and after I kill you she would be easy to get." He released me and started walking away. "I said I would teach you, I didn't say when." I slid off and helped Dakota off the ground.

"Could you have at least done this without her around? She's shaking, you scared her."

"You need to learn how to protect her too, not just yourself."

"Okay but, I was fast right?

"Not fast enough."

"That car thing, that was smart."

"Until your phone went off."

"But, that doesn't-, Would you just stop?!" He turned around and looked at us.

"I am how I am because of birth, you were bitten, teaching someone who was bitten takes time."

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to get rid of distractions." He grabbed my phone and held it up, I had a missed call from Allison, "See this? This is why I caught you. Want me to teach you, get rid of her."

"Just because of her family?" He held my phone looked at it for a minute then threw it against the wall of the parking garage.

"Getting angry? That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift? You do it through anger. You can't do that with her around."

"I can get angry."

"Not angry enough. This is the only way that I can teach you. Now can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon."

"If that's what it takes."

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect Dakota? Your friends? Yes or no."

"Yes, if you can teach me I'll stay away from her." He turned to Dakota who was just standing there not knowing what to do, playing with the string hanging off the end of her sweater.

"Sorry, he just needs to learn." She shook her head never really looking up from the ground and Derek walked away.

"Come on." I tugged her wrist and we went back to where the groceries were, got them into the car and drove back home.

~Dakota POV~

The day after the incident in the parking garage I was home alone after school. When Scott left he said he would be back for dinner but, he was wrong. It was seven o'clock and I had finished my homework hours ago so I started watching TV. I couldn't sit still and nearly every thirty minutes I would change the way I was sitting. I hung my head off the edge, I put my legs over the back, laid on my stomach, laid on the floor. It was when I was laying on the floor that Buck picked his head up and started growling toward the front porch.

"Sh!" He did just as I told him after letting out a small whimper. I muted the TV and slowly got up. It sounded like something was moving around on the porch. I picked up the baseball bat that was leaning against the wall and slowly walked toward the door. I opened it in one quick motion, my heart about to burst from my chest but, I calmed down once I realized who was pacing on the porch.

"Derek! Do you have something against knocking? You seriously freaked me out!" I walked away from the door and put the bat back against the wall hearing him close the door and come in behind me.

"Where's Scott?"

"Don't know, probably with Stiles," I sat down on the couch, "He said he was going to be home fore dinner but, I guess plans change." I got up and walked into the kitchen searching through the cabinets. "I don't suppose you have any milk on you? You kind of ruined ours."

"No, why?"

"Because I skipped dinner, I'm really hungry, and I want to make cookies. I can't do that without milk though." I turned and looked at him flashing him a smile.

"Lets go." He turned and started toward the door. I looked down at what I was wearing. I was wearing old sweat pants, a loose tank top that showed some of my bra, and moccasins.

"Wait, I need to change."

"You look fine, we're just going to the gas station to get milk."

"Well, let me just get a jacket then. Actually I'll wear the jacket that you leant me on the night your arm was fixed, so it'll be down here and I can remember to give it back to you." I ran upstairs and pulled on the jacket on my way down. "Lets go."

He opened the door and stepped out as I came out after him locking the door behind us and we headed to his car. We got in and he started driving toward the store.

"Wow, you're actually going somewhere without that dog."

"That dog, is named Buck and he doesn't go _everywhere _with me. I just like having him around. Dogs don't let you down like people do." I added the last part mainly to myself although I know he heard it. The rest of the ride was silent and when we pulled up at the store we both got out.

"Figures." I muttered. I had the basically get on my knees to reach the milk, it was on the bottom shelf and all the way in the back. When I was reaching for it Derek was holding open the door so it wasn't against my body. I heard the door open and more people come in. I finally got the milk and got up brushing off the legs of my sweats. When I looked up I noticed the people who had come in were Chris and Kate Argent. I could Derek was tense behind me as we walked toward the cash register and passed them. Before we made it to the counter Kate called out to Derek.

"Hey Derek, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" When I looked back at her I could see the smirk on her face and noticed the Chris didn't look happy about what she had done.

"My name is Dakota and you are?" I added a little extra attitude when I asked because I knew who she was but, she didn't know me.

"Kate, I'm Kate." She seemed a little taken aback by the way I asked and its exactly what I wanted.

"Well, if you don't mind Kate, we were just leaving." I turned back around to the cash register and when I reached in my pocket to get out some money I saw Derek put some on the counter for me.

"Thanks." We walked out the door back into his car. He looked at me for a while before saying anything.

"You can be sassy."

"I have this thing that when people are unnecessarily mean, I'm mean to them."

"She must think you're my girlfriend."

"Why, because we bought milk together?" I was a little confused.

"And because you're wearing my jacket."

"Oh well, let her think what she wants." I thought I could see a small smile on Derek's face out of the corner of my eye but, I'm not sure.

As soon as we got back to the house I started in the kitchen and in about 20 minutes we had cookies. When we started eating them Scott nearly ran inside locking the door, and all the windows.

"So what happened? Did he talk to you?"

"Yeah, we had a nice conversation about the weather! No, I didn't talk to him."

"Did you get anything off of him? An impression?"

"What do you mean?" Derek shook his head and stood in front of Scott.

"Remember your other senses are heightened, communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?"

"Anger."

"Focused on you?"

"No, not me but, it was definitely anger and I could feel it especially when he drew the spiral."

"Wait, what? What'd you just say?"

"He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know? What, you have this look like you know what it means."

"Its nothing." Derek walked past Scott but, he grabbed his arm.

"Wait a second. You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and just keep things to yourself."

"Doesn't mean anything." Derek turned and had his hand on the door knob.

"You buried your sister under a spiral. What does it mean?" Derek opened the door and looked Scott in the eyes.

"You don't wanna know." He walked out the door and left.

"Scott, you want some cookies?" I held out a plate from my seat at the tabled and he came and sat with me.

"You and _Derek_ baked cookies?" He gave me a weird look.

"No, I did it, he just kinda sat and we talked."

"About what?"

"Nothing important, it was small talk. I'm going to bed. Will you put the rest away when you're done?" I motioned toward the cookies and he shook his head.

"Night."

"You too."

~Scott POV~

I went to bed with one thing on my mind and it was to stay away from Allison, I needed to learn control and that was how I was going to do.

I walked into class and sat behind Stiles "You still not talking to me?" I didn't get a response, "Can you at least tell me if your dad is okay?" After him ignoring me I just told him that I went to Derek for help and he gave in.

"What did he say?"

"To tap into my anger and use my primal drive."

"When do you see him?"

"He's picking me up at work."

"Okay that gives me until the end of the day to teach you myself." He patted my shoulder and went to his next class and we didn't meet up again until lunch which was with Dakota too.

"So why exactly is there a book in front of your face?" She sat down next to us.

"I'm staying away from Allison."

"Doesn't that make it a little more obvious?" Stiles got up and left the table leaving me in the open where Allison could see me. Dakota ran after Stiles apparently she was going to help him figure out how to train me.

"Scott, wait." I ran into the hall and into the boys' room so I wouldn't have to talk to her.

During a free period me and Stiles went out to the lacrosse field and Stiles gave me a heart-rate monitor just as Dakota was crossing the field.

"So you got one?" She knew more about what was going on than I did.

"Yeah, put it on. Ok so you know your heart rate goes up when you wolf, right?" I nodded, "Maybe learning how to control it has to do with learning how to control your heart rate."

Dakota duck taped my wrists behind my back as Stiles began to monitor my heart rate.

"Remember don't get angry," Were the last words Stiles spoke before he start using his lacrosse to throw lacrosse balls at me. When my heart rate went up I couldn't stop myself I was getting so angry I broke the tape around my wrists but, calmed back down. Stiles came over to me.

"You started to change."

"The angrier I got the more powerful I felt, I can't be around Allison. She makes me weak."

~Dakota POV~

After school was over I went to Mr. Harris' room to do after school work for him. When I got there I wasn't expecting to see Scott and Stiles there too.

"You guys really got detention?" They just looked at me and shrugged as I went up to Mr. Harris to find out what he wanted me to do. Eventually I sat down with a stack of folders and papers that had to be organized by date.

After an hour I brought the organized papers up to him and he told us all that we could go. I went with Scott to work so he could apologize to his boss for being late. I went in behind him so I didn't see what was happening.

"What the hell? Put him down!" Derek was holding up the vet and had him tied to a chair. When he put him down he punched him in the face knocking him out.

"When he's awake he can control the healing but, not while he's unconscious."

"You think he's the alpha?" I studied his face and I just couldn't picture him being a wolf.

"Give me an hour, then meet us at the school." When Scott was done cleaning the wounds on the vet's face we left and met with Stiles as we all made our way to the school.

"What did you bring so we can get in?" Stiles opened up the back of his jeep and pulled out a giant pair of pliers and a flashlight just as Derek pulled up.

"Where's my boss?"

"He's in the back." Derek came around and leaned against the side of his car. The vet was knocked out and laying on his side.

"Well, he looks comfortable?" Stiles had a way of pointing out the obvious.

"So, what are we doing here?"

"You said I had a connection with the alpha, we're here to find out if that's true." Stiles and Scott went into the school leaving me with Derek.

"What if the alpha does actually come?" I was looking around us for any sign of him.

"You'll have two other wolves ready to protect you don't worry." Just as he finished talking a weird noise came over the loud speaker in the school. "You have got to be kidding me."

I couldn't hold back the laughter at Scott's attempt to howl but, I was soon shut up when he tried again. His howl was strong and loud. When they came out Derek wasn't happy.

"What are you trying to do? Attract the whole state to the school?"

"Hey what did you do with him?" Scott's boss was no longer in the car.

"He didn't do anything."

All of a sudden Derek was brought into the air as blood poured from his mouth and he was thrown about 20 feet to the ground by the alpha. So much for two wolves to protect me. Stiles grabbed my wrist and pulled me with them running into the school. When we looked out the windows on the door we could no longer see the alpha, we all sat with our backs against the door.

"So what now?" I figured I mine as well ask if no one else would.


	7. Chapter 7

~Dakota POV~

Once we were inside we held the doors shut even though deep down we knew it wouldn't do much against the alpha.

"We need to lock the door!"

"Does it look like I have a key?"

"Grab something!"

"What?"

"Anything." I walked down the hallway a little trying to find something but, I couldn't.

"There's nothing in here!" I was getting frustrated.

"No."

"Yes."

"Stiles!" He went out the door to get the pliers he brought, he had dropped them on the way in. When he was outside the alpha spotted him and came running at him but, Stiles got in in time. We braced ourselves against the door waiting for the alpha to try and get in but, nothing ever came. We looked out the windows and the alpha wasn't around anymore.

"That won't hold will it?" I was furthest from the door and they backed up until they were in line with me.

"Probably not." The hallways of the school were scarier at nigh without the white noise of everyone talking and without the lights on. We ran into the nearest classroom and started pushing a desk in front of the door.

"The door isn't going to keep it out."

"I know."

"Its your boss. Deaton, the alpha, your boss."

"No!"

"Yes."

"It can't be him."

"Come on, he disappears and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air, that's not convenient timing?"

"Not him."

"He killed Derek."

"Derek can't be dead." it's the first thing I had said since we got in the classroom.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, ok. That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead and we're next."

"Ok, ok, just, what do we do?"

"We get to my jeep, we get out of here and you seriously think about quitting your job, good?" We went and looked out the window to find out how long it would take to get to his jeep when we noticed the hood was bent.

"What like dented?"

"No, like bent."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Just Stiles finished talking something came smashing through the window next to us. Scott pulled me to the ground as what was thrown through the window slid on the ground in front of us.

"Its my battery." Stiles got up and walked toward his car battery but, Scott pulled him back. "We have to move."

"He could see us, he might be right outside."

"He is right outside."

"Just, let me take a look." Scott got on his knees so he was eye level with the window and looked out.

"See anything?"

"Nothing. Let's move now." I got up off the floor and Scott grabbed my wrist leading me out the door.

"Some where without windows."

"it's a school every room has windows!"

"Ok, then somewhere with less windows."

"The locker room." We started off down the hallway again and when we got to the locker room Scott told Stiles to call his dad.

"And tell him what?"

"Anything, a gas leak, a fire, if this thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars he'll take off."

"What if he doesn't? What if he goes berserk and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?"

"That have guns."

"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfs bane laced bullet to even slow him down, remember that?"

"We have to find a way out, just run for it."

"There's nothing around the school for at least a mile."

"What about Derek's car?"

"Yeah, we go outside, get the keys off his body and take the car."

"And him." I didn't think leaving his body there was a good idea.

"Fine." We walked to the door to leave and Stiles went to open it when Scott stopped him.

"I thought I heard something."

"What?"

"Hide." We each backed away and got into a locker, I thought I was going to puke, the boys locker smelt. I heard someone come in and start walking around. I heard a scream and the boys come out of their lockers so, I did the same. It was a janitor.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me? All of you get out."

"Listen for half a second ok-"

"Not ok. Get the hell out of here right now!" He started to push us out of the locker room. Right as he was closing the door behind us we heard a growl and a scream as the alpha attacked the janitor in the locker room. Blood was splattered onto the foggy glass window in the door and we started running down the hall. We tried getting out of the school but, the outside doors wouldn't budge and with the little they did open we could see why.

"It's a dumpster."

"He pushed it in front of the door to block us in."

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school." Did Stiles really think we would die here?

"We're not dying here!" Scott sounding angry that he would say that. We were walking down the hallway along the court yard when Scott stopped us, looking outside. I saw what we was looking at right when it started to run across the roof after us. It slammed into the window we were looking out of and it chased us down the hall. We went down the stairs into the basement as fast as we could. The alpha was growling as it looked for us.

"We need to do something."

"Like what?"

"Kill it, hurt it, mental anguish, something." As we heard him getting closer Stiles took his keys out of his pocket and threw them in a doorway. It worked. The alpha thought we had went that way and chased the keys while we shut the door it went through and pushed things in front of it.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm not scared of you."

"Stiles!"

"I'm not scared of you, because you're in there and we're out here. You're not going anywhere." No sooner did he say that a loud crash came and stuff fell from the ceiling where the alpha was. We heard something above us as the tiles started denting and we started to run again. Scott stopped us.

"Do you hear that phone ringing. Wait, I know that ring, its Allison's phone."

Scott called Allison from Scott's phone and we met with her in the lobby.

"What are you doing here? Why'd you come?"

"You asked me to. You sent me a text telling me to meet you here."

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?"

"Because I didn't."

"Did you drive here?"

"Jackson did. Lydia is here too."

Just then Lydia and Jackson walked into the lobby, we were all together now and just about ready to leave when the ceiling tiles above us started to move and we heard it again.

"Scott, I can't run anymore." I really couldn't. I felt like I was on the verge of an asthma attack and was still breathing heavy from our last run in.

"I think you're going to have to." We all ran up the stairs as the alpha came down from the ceiling but, when I got to the top step I tripped and fell.

"Scott!" I yelled and he looked back coming toward me just as the alpha grabbed my ankles and pulled me down the stairs. "Just go!"

Before I knew it the alpha dragged me out of their sight and started down the hallway when something else came from outside. I was crying so much I didn't hear the door I only felt it when the alpha's grasp was ripped from my ankles and I heard a growl that wasn't the alpha's. I scrambled so I was sitting on my butt and used my legs to push myself back from Derek fighting the alpha. I moved backwards until I made my way to the door of a boys' bathroom made my way inside and leaned myself against the door trying to come down. Derek was supposed to be dead. Blood came out of his mouth. I could hear what was going and feel it as the walls and floors were vibrating with each hit they took at each other. I could hear them growling and they didn't sound like people, it was all primal. All wolf. I heard one set of pounding foot steps run by the other side of the door then a knock on the door I was behind.

"Dakota, its me. Open the door." He spoke softly but, I still knew it was him. I didn't get up from the ground, only slid on the floor and opened the door a couple of inches and he opened it the rest. I couldn't stop crying and shaking enough to talk so I just sat there. Derek was still bloody from earlier in the parking lot but, those wounds had started to heal, it was his new ones he just got in the hallway that looked the worst. To him they were just scratches that would heal in a matter of hours. He stood studying me for a minute before bending down and taking my hands from my lap to reveal a long cut along my thigh that went through my jeans and skin. I hadn't even felt it, it must have happened when he dragged me through the lobby over the pieces of ceiling that had fallen when he made his entrance.

"We need to get out of here."

"Bu-But, Scott, and-and Stiles, and the rest."

"Dakota, you're bleeding pretty bad, we need to get out of here. Scott can make sure everyone else is safe." When I still didn't move he reached down putting a leg under my knees and the other on my back, picking me up and carrying me to the parking lot. He put me in the passenger seat of his car shut the door and got in on his side, started the car and sped out of the parking lot as fast as possible. I was starting to calm down and stop crying when I finally felt the pain in my leg. I took off my sweatshirt and wrapped it around my leg to help stop the bleeding.

"We're almost there."

"Almost where?"

"Somewhere safe."

"I need to call Stiles." I took my phone out of the pocket on my jeans and it heard it start to ring.

"Why?"

"To let them know, I'm not dead." Finally Stiles answered

"Dakota?" He sounded unsure if it was really me.

"Yeah, is everyone ok? Can I talk to Scott?"

"Everyone is still alive but, Scott isn't with us right now, he went to go get the keys off the janitor's body. How did you get away from the alpha?"

"You let him go alone?"

"He offered, back to you. How'd you get out?"

"Derek, he's not dead, I'm with him right now. If anyone else asks though just tell them I got away and ran into the woods, don't mention Derek. I'll walk home tomorrow so it'll be plausible."

"You won't be walking anywhere with your leg like that."

"Derek, your commentary isn't necessary."

"What does he mean? What happened to your leg?"

"I'll be fine, let Scott know I'm fine, bye Stiles."

We continued to drive with Derek looking over at me every couple of minutes probably making sure I wasn't bleeding to death on his leather seats. He finally came to a stop and got out at a place off a dirt road. All I saw was a concrete platform with stairs leading to underground.

"What is this place?" I opened my door and started to turn and get out when Derek picked me up again.

"I told you, someplace safe."

~Derek POV~

I brought her to a new place in the woods that I found, it must have used to been one of those under ground cellars for emergencies but, this one had been used for useless storage. A couple of old subway cars were lined against a wall inside the cement room. I brought Dakota down the steps and set her down on the mattress I usually slept on.

"When did you find this place?"

"After Kate came to the house I had to find a new place to sleep and stuff, this seemed like the safest bet." I pulled off my jacket and tossed it on the ground, it was useless now, torn apart by the alpha. I grabbed a first aid kit that I had there for times like this and made my way back over to Dakota.

"So, what you're telling me is that I'm bleeding out where you sleep?"

"Yeah, why?" Why did it matter?

"I feel guilty." She started to scoot of the edge but, I grabbed her arms and pulled her forward as I opened the first aid kit. "Maybe you should clean up yours first."

She looked down into the box at the assortment of bandages and needles while I studied her face.

"Are you kidding me? Mine will be healed by tomorrow night. Yours on the other hand, not so much."

"Please, just do yours first." She was fidgeting around and it finally clicked in my head.

"You're afraid of needles aren't you?" She continued looking down but, shook her head yes and I sighed. "You need stitches or it won't heal. Please lets just get it over with."

"I guess." I moved to untie the sweatshirt from around her leg and noticed she was looking down at it with a scared look on her face.

"Lay down."

"Why?"

"Because if you look it'll be worse. Just lay down, trust me." I moved the pillow I usually use to top edge of the mattress and pushed her shoulders back so her head was on the pillow. Her heart was beating fast.

"Calm down."

"Sorry, I just- I don't know."

"I'll go fast, just try to relax okay?"

I went back to untying the sweatshirt and got a real look at the cut. It was maybe an inch deep in some parts but, at least it was straight. The first time I stuck the needle in her skin I felt her wince and she pulled her arms around her waist clenching her fists. She continued to stay like that for the rest of the time I sewed her back up. When I was done I cleaned it with rubbing alcohol and put gauze over it so she wouldn't have to look at it. It must have been midnight when everything was finished. When I got up to put everything back I heard her yawn from behind me.

"Go to sleep."

"What about you?"

"Not tired, here." I knelt down beside her and spread the blanket I had over her. "I'll give you some clothes that aren't soaked in blood in the morning."

"Thank you." I laid my head on the edge of the mattress next to her legs as she fell asleep and left me looking at the concrete ceiling alone until I too fell asleep.

In the morning I woke up before she did and grabbed her phone from the side of the mattress to see that it was 5:30 and she had several missed calls from her house. I knew they had to be Scott because their mom was still out of town so I called back going outside so I wouldn't wake up Dakota.

"Dakota?" Was the first thing he said when he picked up.

"No, its Derek. She's fine, she's sleeping."

"Let her sleep, no one told the police she was there and school is cancelled until next week due to all the damage."

"Alright, I'll bring her home later when she wakes up."

"Wait, Stiles said something about her leg. What happened?"

"When I came in the alpha was dragging her on the ground. I got him to let go and she made her way into a bathroom while I fought him. I doubt I did any real damage he just ran off and I found her. She has a pretty bad cut in her leg but, I stitched it up."

"Alright, just take care of her, I'll see you later." I hung up the phone and made my way back down to the room to find Dakota waking up.

"Do you have my phone?" She still had a sleepy tone to her voice so she must have just woken up as I was coming back.

"Yeah, Scott called, I figured I should have told him you were alright." I handed her back the phone and walked over to the box of clothes I kept here, pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. I handed her the clothes and took the blanket off her as she was trying to get up.

"Let me change the gauze before you get dressed."

"Fine but, I'm looking now." She propped herself up on her elbows watching me as I peeled off the bandages from the night before.

"Eck, that's gross."

"Yeah, it wasn't too pleasant looking last night either." I cleaned it again and re-bandaged it. "Alright I'll go outside so you can get dressed."

"Derek," I turned back to her. "Help me up?" She held out her hands which I took in mine and helped her up. "Thanks."

"No problem." I left to let her change and soon she called up to me saying I could come back in.

"You didn't change your shirt." I looked down at her in the long sleeve shirt that had a blood stain at the bottom.

"The one you gave me was a t-shirt, and I'm cold. I'll just change it when I get home."

"Okay, lets say I'm bringing you home and a cop pulls us over. How do you explain all that blood." She looked like she was considering this for a minute.

"But, I'm cold." I walked back over to my box of clothes and dug around in it until I found a hoodie she could wear.

"Here, but, still take off that shirt so I can get rid of it." I turned around so she could change behind me.

"I feel like a bum." I turned around to see her in my clothes which were way too big on her.

"You look like one." She threw her shirt at my face but I caught it before it hit me, I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Damn your werewolf reflexes. Lets go."

I picked up her phone off the ground and handed it to her.

"Do you need help getting up the stairs?" She stood considering this before starting to walk slowly toward them, I could tell she would, she could barely walk but, I figured I should ask anyway.

"Yeah, I suppose." She sighed and looked over at me. "Can't you just carry me? Things would go so much smoother." She gave me a small smile. I knew she was could easily walk up with one arm around my shoulder but, I decided not to argue and gave in, scooping her off the ground and taking the steps two at a time. I set her down at the top and we both made our ways to my car and got in. We pulled onto the main road without anybody else around because it was still only six in the morning. We were soon joined by a black SUV trailing right behind us.

"They're kind of close, aren't they?" She looked over at me waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, they always are." I pulled the car over and the SUV stopped too. "Stay in the car." I got out and walked to the back of the car just as Chris Argent and couple of other hunter stepped out with guns on hand. I listened to Dakota's pulse increase, she must have been looking in one of the mirrors and saw what was going on.

"Where are you heading Derek? You were going kind of fast."

"Getting a friend home."

"Which friend?"

"None of your business, that's for sure." As I stopped leaning against my car I saw one of the hunter raise their gun, I guess I wasn't allowed to walk away. "Look I nee-" Dakota got out of the car and walked around to where I was.

"What's going on?" She looked between the raised gun and me.

"I told you to stay in the car." I was talking to her but, was still looking at the hunters.

"Well, Derek what makes you think we wouldn't want to talk to her too?" Chris looked from me to Dakota and instinctively I moved closer to her. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. "Dakota, that's your name right? Why don't you come with us and we'll take you home."

"I'd rather not get in a car filled with people who have guns at the ready to shoot Derek with."

"Exactly, Derek not you. Come on, get in."

"No, Derek is driving me home. I have no idea why you stopped him and are now pointing guns at him but, I would like to go home and not in car filled with armed people. Now if you'll excuse us I would like to go now."

"Suit yourself, but we'll be looking out for you, we don't need innocent people falling victim anymore. Let them go." He turned to his hunters and they got back in the car leaving before Dakota or I even moved.

"You're a good liar."

"I wasn't lying."

"You said you didn't know why they stopped me, you know its because I'm a werewolf."

"Right but, they pulled you over with intent to harm you and I don't know why they would want to harm you when you've done nothing wrong." She looked up at me before turning and heading back into the car. She had a different way of thinking and I liked that about her. I got into the car and drove her back home without anymore words spoken between us.


	8. Chapter 8

~Scott POV~

After I got off the phone with Derek I sat back down on the couch next to Stiles. I had a lot running through my mind ranging all the way from the alpha, to Dakota, to my break-up with Allison.

"They on their way?"

"Not yet, when Dakota wakes up he'll bring her." We sat in silence watching TV until I heard Derek's car pull into the driveway. I got up and rushed outside to see my sister. I opened her door as Derek got out of the car.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, I just can't walk right. Help me out?" I reached in around her waist and pulled out so she was standing in front of me, then I took her into a big hug until she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I don't ever want to think that way again." I broke the hug and finally took her in. She was clearly wearing Derek's clothing and looked like she needed sleep even though I knew she just woke up before Derek brought her. I heard Stiles open the door and heard Buck running up to see his master. I noticed as she was petting him whenever he went to rub against her leg she pushed him away.

"Lets go inside, I want to see your leg." I helped her up the stairs and inside to the couch where she pulled up the leg of the sweats all the way up over her thigh while Stiles and I looked at the 6 inch line of stitches and the bruising around it.

"Well, that's kind of gross." Dakota hit Stiles in the gut.

"Gee I didn't notice. Hey, is there anything to eat?" I looked over at Stiles.

"Can you get her something?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Anything."

"Well, ok." Stiles went into the kitchen leaving me with Dakota and Derek.

"Scott, is something wrong?" I looked up at her from my place on the floor.

"Allison broke up with me." I knew hearing this would make Derek happy but, that didn't mean I was.

"She's crazy, she'll see what she missed out on and come back."

"I doubt that, she made her stance pretty clear."

"Well, I'm a girl so I know how it works, just wait." Just then Stiles came in with a sandwich which Dakota wasted no time eating.

"Derek, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Well, Stiles, it depends what you have in mind."

"I'm taking Scott out, and I doubt Dakota wants to be alone so what do you say?"

"If Dakota wants me here, sure." We all looked at her as she had a mouthful of food so she held up a finger while she chewed.

"Yeah, well I need someone to go to the kitchen and get me food."

"Alright well, I have some stuff to do now, what time do you want me back?"

"How about nine?"

"Sure, later." Derek walked out the door and I turned to Dakota.

"What do you want to do?"

"Sleep, so go somewhere else." She pulled down the leg of her pants and brought her arms inside the hoodie laying on her side as I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch kissing her forehead before Stiles and I headed upstairs.

When we came downstairs around nine to wait for Derek she was still sleeping but, I woke her up.

"I just wanted to let you know we're leaving soon. Derek should be here any minute if you want to go back to sleep." She hadn't fully awaken so she mumbled a "Ok" before drifting off to sleep again as Derek pulled up.

"Hey, she's sleeping now but, she has all day so she'll probably wake up soon."

"Alright, later."

Stiles drove to someplace near the woods and led me down a path. We found an open area and Stiles turned to me.

"When your best friend gets dumped, you get your best friend drunk." He opened a bottle and started to drink. "Dude, you know she's just one girl there's so many other girls in the sea."

"Its fish, fish in the sea." Stiles was drunk out of his mind and I didn't even feel buzzed. Stiles turned to pick up his bottle again but, some guy grabbed it.

"Look at the two lil' bitches getting their drink on."

"Give it back."

"Scott I think we should just go."

"You brought me here to get me drunk Stiles, I'm not drunk yet." I got up and walked in front of the man who took our alcohol. "Give the bottle back to me." I narrowed me eyes and felt myself go a little wolf as my fingernails extended. I could tell I was scarring him because he held out the bottle which I took and then threw against a tree to show that I wasn't to be messed with.

~Derek POV~

When I walked in I sat in the chair next to the couch so I could tell when Dakota wakes up. It was nearly half an hour later when she did. When she first opened her eyes she directed the to the clock next to the TV which read that it was 9:30.

"My sleeping schedule is gonna be fucked." She yawned as she said it, probably not realizing I was in the room.

"You don't have school this week so I wouldn't worry about it." She started to sit up and put her arms in the air over her head cracking her back as the sleeves of my sweatshirt rolled down to her elbows. She pulled her arms down quickly and began to push the sleeves back over her wrists but, it wasn't before I saw what she was covering back up.

"Dakota," When she didn't answer me I moved to sitting on the edge of the couch so I could look her in the eyes. "Let me see."

"There's nothing to see."

"You're not as good a liar as I thought you were, I heard your pulse jump. Let me see."

"I don't want you to see." I gently reached down and took her hand flipping it over in mine as I pushed up the sleeve, to my surprise she didn't fight it as I saw the first of the cuts on her forearm. I picked up her other hand doing the same as she remained stony faced looking at nothing in front of her. I traced the new cuts and the old scars with my finger.

"Why?" she still didn't turn even when she answered.

"I'm not good enough. The physical pain distracts me from the emotional. it's the only thing I can control."

"You need help." Now she turned to me and I could see the tears filling her eyes almost ready to overflow.

"No, I don't. I can stop on my own."

"I have no doubt that you can but, you don't want to."

"Don't tell."

"I have to, you can't-"

"Please! Please don't tell Scott or anyone, they can't know."

"Dakota, they can help you."

"I don't want help. I want to be alone, please let me up." She was referring to the fact that with me sitting on the edge she couldn't swing her legs out and get up.

"I'm not leaving you alone."

"Just let me up!" And that's when she started crying.

She put her hands to her face and just started to sob. At first I just sat there unsure of what to do before finally pulling her hands from her face and I pulled her onto my lap. I leaned my back against the back of the couch and cradled her in my arms, her head tucked under my chin. I held her like that until she calmed down and she pulled her head from my chest.

"Just, please don't tell, I will when I'm ready. Please, Derek." I looked down at her pleading face as a few more tears escaped her eyes.

"I won't tell anyone but, you have to promise me something."

"What?" She wiped her dark brown eyes before looking up at me.

"You have to promise to talk to me before you do it." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and took hers off the table, putting my number in it and hers in mine. "Ok?"

"I promise. Can you let me up now?" I released my grip from her waist and noticed she was shaky on her feet so I got up and put my hands back on her waist to steady her.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom, I got it." I let go of her as she made her way to the bathroom slowly dragging her feet on the carpet then the wood floor before going into the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

~Dakota POV~

I walked in front of the mirror and took a good look at myself. My eyes were red and swollen from crying and the rest of my face sticky from tears. I used the bathroom and washed my hands before finally cupping my hands under the cold running water and splashing it on my face a couple of times. How could I be so careless? I dried my face off before heading back to the living room and taking a seat next to Derek.

"Do you want to watch TV?"

"Sure." It was beyond awkward in the room as I grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels before finally stopping on abc Family which was playing some movie I really wasn't interested in. An hour into the movie I started to feel tired again, crying takes a lot out of you, and my head tilted the side a little hitting Derek's shoulder.

"Sorry." I muttered and sat back up straight again.

"Its ok," He reached his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer my head back on his shoulder. "Go to sleep." He whispered it right in my ear sending chills down my spine as I felt myself dozing off against Derek.

When I woke up I was no longer leaning against the strong shoulder but, still in his clothes. I sat up leaning against the headboard of my bed and looked at the ceiling. I heard a knock on my door and saw Scott open it slowly peaking his head through.

"You're awake."

"Barely." He came and sat next to me on the bed.

"Derek said you woke up and fell asleep again so he put you in bed, he thought you would be more comfortable."

"Yeah, I'll have to thank him. First priority is a shower though."

"You're going to need to wrap your leg up first."

"In what?"

"Plastic wrap."

"You have got to be kidding me. I can't shave my leg with plastic wrap around it."

"You can clean around it once you're out of the shower you just shouldn't get soapy water and stuff in it." He left and came back with a roll of plastic wrap.

"Mom comes back today, all she knows is that I was at the school so she can't find out about your leg."

"Alright, now leave. I have to shower."

The water running over my body felt good and I savored every moment before getting out and drying off. I took the plastic off my thigh and cleaned it up careful not to touch the stitches. I walked into my room in a towel as I picked out a pair of sweatpants that actually fit me right and a plaid flannel. Just as I dressed I heard the door open downstairs and Scott greet our mom before telling her that I was showering and would be down soon. The rest of the school-free week went by fast considering all I did was sleep, watch TV, and use the computer with an occasional visit from Stiles. When Monday rolled around I didn't want to get up.

~Scott POV~

The first day back to school everyone was talking about what had happened but, thankfully no one knew who was involved. I walked into chemistry with Dakota for a test. Our class was in a different room as usual due to the events that happened the other night. Dakota took a seat next to Stiles as I went up to Allison.

"Allison,-"

"Take a seat Mr. McCall." Mr. Harris walked around me distributing papers to everyone. I went and sat in front of Stiles.

"You have forty five minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earned right now, simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book. However, as happens every year, one of you will fail to put your name on the cover leaving me questioning ever making the decision to become a teacher. So, lets get the disappointment over with, begin."

Suddenly I became hyperaware of everything going on around me. The sound of someone erasing and the clicking of a pen caught my attention. I couldn't take all the noise, I picked up my bag and walked out of the classroom. Stiles found me in the locker room with my head under the shower, letting the water calm me down.

"Stiles, I cant."

"What's happening? Are you changing?"

"No, no I can't breathe."

"Here, use this." Stiles pulled my inhaler out of my bag and handed it to me. As soon as I used it I could breath again.

"I was having an asthma attack?"

"No, you were having a panic attack but, thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony."

"How'd you know to do that?" I looked up at Stiles.

"I used to get them after my mom died. Not fun, huh?"

~Dakota POV~

I was in Mr. Harris' room organizing more papers for him after school while Scott was at practice when Stiles ran in, still in lacrosse gear.

"Dakota, are you almost done?"

"Uh, almost like 10 more minutes."

"Meet me near the locker room I'm driving you home today, Scott left already."

"Why?" I put down what I was doing and turned to him.

"I'll tell you later, please just hurry." He left the room and left me to finish which I did in a hurry barely saying bye as I ran out of the room. Tonight was the full moon and I had a feeling it had something to do with Scott's absence and Stiles' urgency.

When I got to the locker room Stiles was just coming out and we hurried to his car as he told me about practice.

"You mean he didn't even care?" That was the part that shocked me, every time Scott got out of control he usually realized it but, this time he didn't. We got to the house just as my mom was leaving for the night. When we went up to Scott's room he was sitting in a chair with the light off.

"Alright, well lets get this set up. Wait till you see what I brought." Stiles bent down to go through the duffel he brought while I lingered in the doorway.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to lock the door and go to bed early tonight."

"Sure about that? Because you got this kinda serial killer look on your face, and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect because its really starting to freak me out." Stiles was right, there was something weird about Scott tonight.

"I'm fine. You should go now."

"Alright, I'll leave, would you at least look in the bag, see what I bought, maybe you use it, maybe you don't." Scott got up slowly from his seat and crouched in front of the bag. He pulled up a handful of heavy metal chain.

"You think I'm going to let you put these on, chain me up like a dog?"

"Actually, no." Stiles reached behind him and got a pair of handcuffs quickly cuffing one of Scott's wrists and attaching him to the radiator.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback for making out with Lydia." Stiles walked out of room leaving me looking down at my handcuffed brother.

"Dakota, tell him to let me go. You can go with him, I just don't need to be handcuffed." Just then Stiles came back.

"I brought you some water." He held up a dog dish with 'Scott' scribbled on it and started pouring water in it and setting it in front of him.

"Stiles!" I couldn't believe he was doing this. Stiles walked toward me pushing me out of the doorway and into the hallway with him as Scott threw the dog dish at Stiles' back.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Stiles turned around to face Scott.

"You kissed her Scott, ok. You kissed Lydia, that's my one, the one girl that I- and you know the past three hours I've been thinking its probably just the full moon, you know. He doesn't know what he's doing and tomorrow he'll be back to normal."

"She kissed me."

"What?"

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me." Stiles came back out into the hallway. "She would've done a lot more too. You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would have done anything I wanted, anything!" Stiles slid down the wall and I shut the door and sat next to him as we listened to Scott groan and struggle to free himself.

"Stiles, please let me out. it's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. Please, Stiles let me out, its starting to hurt."

"I can't." We heard Scott start to scream and growl in the room behind us before absolute silence.

"Scott are you okay?" Stiles grabbed my hand but, I got up anyway and opened Scott's door to find he was no longer there but he left the handcuffs bloody and broken on the floor. "Scott…"

Stiles ran down the hall and outside to his jeep, I could here him leave probably out looking for Scott but, all I could do was stand looking at where my brother had been moment before. I went back out to the hallway and backed against the wall opposite of Scott's door sliding down and looking right at the handcuffs on the ground. About twenty minutes later I heard the door open and people coming up the stairs I decided just to stay where I was and didn't even look when I heard them next to me, I only saw who it was when they walked past me into Scott's room. It was Derek helping Scott, Scott had one arm over Derek's shoulder. With Scott in this state they most likely fought before Scott calmed down enough to realize that Derek was helping.

"I can't do this. I cant be this and be with Allison. I need you to tell me the truth, is there a cure?" I watched as Derek looked down at Scott before answering him.

"For someone who was bitten, I've only heard of one, and I'm not sure if its true."

"What is it?"

"You have to kill the one who bit you."

"Kill the alpha?" Derek shook his head even he knew how difficult the alpha would be to kill.

"Scott, if you help me find him, I'll help you kill him."

I got up and went to my room closing the door behind me, would Scott really try to kill the alpha? I mean, I understand how he would want the cure but, could Scott really kill someone? Then I started o think about earlier when Scott asked me to tell Stiles to let him out. All I did was stand there, I let him down. I kept replaying that moment in my head as I walked over to my bookshelf and took out my secret hollowed out book. I chose a blade and turned it over in my hands before holding it against my arm, this one was for letting down my brother. When I ran the blade against my skin the familiar feeling of satisfaction ran over me, it would only last for a couple of hours but, by then I would have done something wrong again. I watched the blood come to the surface and didn't notice the door opening until he said something.

"You promised." I looked over at him as he crossed the room and took my arm in his hand. He pulled me up taking me to the bathroom where he once again bandaged a wound for me, it was getting all to familiar.

"I could've done it." He washed his hands before turning to me.

"Why did you do it this time?"

"Because Scott asked me to let him out when he was handcuffed to the radiator. I didn't even say anything, I just looked at him until Stiles took me out to the hallway. I let him down."

"You didn't let him down, you stopped him from hurting someone. If he got out sooner I don't know if I would have stopped him in time. This is why I made you promise to talk to me first." I walked past him back into my room and began pulling pajamas out of my dresser.

"I'm going to bed, I have school tomorrow."

"Good night."

He opted for jumping out my window as opposed to going out the front door and I saw him disappear into the woods. I got on a pair of pajamas and got in bed, Derek was nice to me yet the entire time he kept the stony expression on his face. Did he really care or was he just acting like he did? I didn't fall asleep for another 45 minutes because of those stupid thoughts running through my head.


	9. Chapter 9

REMEMBER: Scott didn't tell anyone that it was Derek killing people so he isn't a wanted fugitive.

~Scott POV~

Me and Stiles met up with Derek the night after the full moon. He told us that the alpha was right near him, in our school, with Mr. Harris. He said the last time he talked to his sister she was close to figuring stuff out something to do with a Harris and a symbol. It was the same symbol that was on Allison's necklace. I had to get back on good terms with Allison so I could get a hold of the necklace. The next day at school that mission was delayed when Jackson came to my locker.

"I know what you are McCall."

"What?"

"I know what you are."

"Sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, yeah you do and here's the thing, however you came to be what you are you're gonna get it for me too."

"Get what for you?"

"Whatever it is. A bite maybe, a scratch, sniffing magic fairy dust under the moonlight. I don't care, you're gonna get it for me or, ah," He grabbed my chin and turned my head so I was looking at Allison down the hall. "She's gonna know about it to."

"Scott, I need to talk to you." Dakota came up to me and Jackson. When Jackson didn't move she turned to him. "Alone." He held up his hands with a smug smile but, before he walked away I saw him lean close to her and with my werewolf hearing I could make out what he whispered to her.

"Are you keeping his secret too or are you in the dark?" I saw Dakota make a confused face and step away from him, she was a good actress.

"Get the fuck away from her."

"Oh, so maybe I'll just tell her too but, not right now. I have to go to class." He walked away from us as Dakota turned to me.

"How the hell did he figure it out?"

"I have no idea."

"Did he say it out loud, The word?"

"What word?"

"Werewolf, did he say werewolf?"

"No but, it was pretty much implied."

"Ok, maybe its not as bad as it seems. He doesn't have any proof right? And if he does who's gonna believe him anyway?"

"Allison's dad."

"Okay, its bad. I'll talk to Stiles about a plan. Get the necklace."

~Dakota POV~

After talking to Scott I went to my next class anxiously tapping my pencil on my desk eliciting a few looks from other kids who were trying to concentrate. As soon as the bell rang I shot up out of my seat and nearly ran into the hallway. I went to my locker and on the way began texting Stiles that we needed to sit together at lunch and come up with a plan. Before I made it to my locker I ran into someone.

"Sorry," I went to side step them but, they grabbed my arm and I finally looked up to see Isaac.

"Where are you going chemistry is the other way?"

"I need to go to my locker, I'll meet you there." He let go of me and I kept making it towards my locker. High school hallways were no place for a 5'2" girl. When I got to my locker I quickly switched out books and slammed it shut as the halls were beginning to clear, I was going to be late. I jumped when I turned around to come face to chest with Derek.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to find out if Scott got the necklace."

"Then why don't you stop him in the hallway so he's late?" I turned to walk away just as the bell rang making my point.

"We need to get that necklace and find out what connection it has to Adrian Harris."

"Oh, well what do you know, that's the class I'm late for! Derek I have to go. Come by after school to talk to Scott, our mom is working today." I hurried down the halls and finally made it to the classroom.

"How nice of you to join us. Do you have a pass?"

"No. Just got held up in the hallway." I sat down and took out my notebook like everyone else had already done and began taking the notes that were on the board. I forgot to tell Derek that Jackson found out. I pulled my phone out of my pocket under the lab table and thinking I was being discreet began to text Derek.

"Dakota." My head snapped up from my phone and saw the entire class staring at me and Mr. Harris not looking too pleased. "You're late and texting in class, please bring me your phone." I quickly powered down my phone and walked up to his desk aware of all the eyes on me. Mr. Harris leaned in close and whispered "I'm sorry but, I'm going to have to give you a detention." He took my phone and I sat back down. Had he whispered assuming no one would know what he was saying? I thought it was pretty damn obvious and probably was to everyone else too, unless for some reason they thought he was hitting on me.

After class I sat down at lunch with Stiles and Scott.

"So was he hitting on you or…?" I gave Stiles an annoyed look and Scott elbowed him in the side.

"No, she got a detention. Do you want me to stay late to drive you home?"

"No its okay, I'll walk. Did you get the necklace?"

"Not exactly."

"She told me not to talk to her. At all." Now Stiles took over.

"So, she's not giving you the ne-"

"No she's not giving me the necklace!"

"Well did you find anything else out?"

"Just that I know nothing about girls and they're totally psychotic."

"Hey!"

"Well, I don't count you as a girl, you're my sister."

"I don't count as a girl. Flattering."

"You know what I mean."

"Just steal the stupid thing." So now Stiles was into stealing?

"Jackson is staring at us." I turned around and looked at him shamelessly staring us down from across the cafeteria and turned back to watch Scott cringe.

"I have to go to my locker." I got up and left the table, throwing away my entire lunch, not wanting to see how the situation played out. I got a text from Scott after I left that I was going to Stiles' house after school because he still had to try and get the necklace from Allison, even if that meant stealing it.

Stiles and I walked into his room and dropped our bags on the floor. He went and sat at his computer and I stood behind him waiting to see what he was doing. His dad started coming up the hall towards his room.

"Hey, Stiles." He swiveled in his computer chair and I turned too.

"Yo-" We both say Derek standing about 10 feet behind us at the other end of the room. "Derek." He held up a finger to his mouth telling us to be quiet as he pointed to the door. Stiles got up and ran to the doorway closing it far enough that only he could stand there.

"What did you say?" I could here him and his dad talking.

"I said yo dad."

"Uh, listen I'm gonna be there tonight for your first game."

"My first game. Gosh that's great, awesome uh. Good."

"I'm very happy for you and proud of you."

"Thanks, me too. I'm happy and proud of myself." Stiles isn't good under pressure.

"So, they'll really let you play right?"

"Yeah, first line."

"Very proud."

"Yeah, me too, again, I'm proud of myself." Stiles leaned forward and the door closed behind him as he hugged his dad.

"See you there." I could here his dad's foot steps as he walked away and Stiles opening the door again.

As soon as the door was closed Derek came and pinned Stiles against the door.

"If you say one word." Derek was pointing a finger in Stiles' face.

"What like 'Dad, Derek Hale is in my room, bring your gun'?" Derek put his hand down and nodded like he understood. "Yeah, that's right my house my rules." Derek released Stiles completely before turning to me.

"Did Scott get the necklace yet?"

"No, he needs more time."

"There's something else we can try." Stiles walked to his computer chair and sat down as I laid back on his bed listening. "The night we were trapped at the school Scott sent Allison a text asking her to meet him there."

"So?"

"So, it wasn't Scott."

"Don't you remember, that day in the parking garage you threw his phone against the wall?" I sat up so I could look at them.

"Can you find out who sent it?"

"No, not me but, I think I know somebody who can."

About half an hour later we had Danny in Stiles' room.

"You need me to do what?

"Trace a text."

"I came here to do lab work, that's what lab partners do."

"And we will once you trace the text!"

"And what makes you think I know how?"

"He looked up your arrest report. So can you do it or not?" I looked at him expectantly with a smile on my face.

"I was thirteen, they dropped the charges."

"Well,"

"No, we're doing lab work. Dakota why are you here?"

"Because no one likes me but, Stiles can tolerate me." I figured it was true enough. Danny pulled up a chair to next to Stiles and pointed a thumb back in Derek's direction.

"Who's he again?"

"My cousin, uh, Miguel." I saw Derek raise an eyebrow and I turned and buried my face in Stiles' bed to stifle my laughter.

"Is that blood on his shirt?"

"Yeah, yes. Well he gets these horrible nosebleeds. Hey, Miguel. I thought I told you that you could borrow one of my shirts." Derek got up and took his shirt off Danny watching the whole time.

"So, anyway we both know you have the skills to trace that text so um probably-"

"Stiles,"

"Yes, Miguel."

"This, no fit." Derek pulled on the fabric of a shirt to emphasize it.

"Then try something else on." I got up and helped Derek through the drawers of clothes finding one that would at least fit him. We found a brown and blue striped polo that was tight but, fit.

"Hey, Danny what do you think? That looks good right?"

"Huh?" Danny tried averting his eyes but we could all tell he was checking out Derek.

"The shirt."

"Its, its not really his color." Derek pulled off that shirt and we looked for another one.

"You play for a different team but, you still play ball. Don't you Danny boy?"

"You're a horrible person."

"I know it keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text-"

"Stiles! None of these fit." Danny looked at Derek's shirtless figure before turning to the computer.

"I'll need to isp the phone number and the exact time of text." I nudged Derek in the side with my elbow to get his attention and wiggled my eyebrows. He didn't find it as funny as I did and went back to looking for a shirt that would fit.

When we finally did find one we went to join Danny and Stiles at the computer.

"There. It was sent from a computer." I leaned in in-between their chairs a hand on each one and I felt Derek lean over me a hand on my back. "This one." He pointed to the screen and crossed his arms.

"Registered to that account name?" Danny shook his head and we all just stared at it.

"No, that can't be right." The account was register at Beacon Hills hospital to none other than my mom, Melissa McCall.

Hours later when the game was starting I was in the back of Stiles' jeep with Derek and Stiles talking on the phone with Scott.

"Did you get the picture?" I tried to lean forward as much as I could to try to hear Scott on the other end.

"Yeah, I did it looks just like the drawing." Derek yanked the phone from Stiles.

"Hey, is there something on the back of it? An inscription, ah, an opening something?"

"No. The things flat and it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it. Nothing. Where are you? You're supposed to be here, you're first line. You're not gonna play if you're not here to start."

"I know. Look, if you see my dad, tell him I'll be there. I'll just be late. Alright thanks." He hung up the phone and put it down on his center console.

"You're not gonna make it." Derek shook his head at Stiles.

"I know."

"And you didn't tell him about his mom either." I stuck my face right next to his.

"Not until we find out the truth." He raised his eyebrows at how aggressive I was but, I kept my face right near his.

"By the way, one more thing." Derek turned to Stiles and as he began to speak Derek hit him in the back of the head banging it against the steering wheel.

"Derek! Stiles, are you okay?" I put my hand on his shoulder as he covered his face with his hands cursing.

"You know what that was for. Go." Derek pointed to the long term care facility that housed his uncle and Stiles and I climbed out of the car.

When we walked in there was no one around so after about five minutes we called Derek.

"I told you, we can't find her."

"Look, just ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after him." When we made it to his uncle's room it was completely empty. Stiles took the phone from me.

"Well, he's not here either." I couldn't here Derek on the other end. "He's not here, he's gone Derek." Stiles paused and had a look on his face as though someone just hit him.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the doorway only to see Derek's uncle Peter standing with a smug look on his face.

"You two must be Stiles and Dakota." He tightened his grip on my arm and back up until turning around to see the nurse.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." She approached us from the front as Peter came up behind us. Stiles couldn't even get a whole sentence out.

"You," He pointed toward the nurse then to Peter, "And him. You're the one who, and oh, he's the one that. Oh my god we're gonna die." He ran his free hand over his short hair. "We're gonna die." Just then Derek came in and hit the nurse, she fell to the ground.

"That's not nice, she's my nurse."

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." He turned to me and Stiles. "Get out of the way."

"Aw damn." Stiles pulled me to the ground against the wall as Derek's eyes turned bright blue and he exposed his elongated k9s.

"You think I killed Lora on purpose, my own family?" Derek launched at him but, he easily shoved Derek against the wall then to the other side of the hallway. Stiles pulled me along the ground past the dead nurse on the ground. I noticed Derek wasn't getting up but, Peter walked up to him and pulled him off the ground.

"Stiles…"

"We cant help him." He pulled me behind a counter and turned around the corner, checking if they were near. He pulled my arm letting me know it was clear and that we were going to head for the door. "Lets go."

He didn't let go of my arm until it was time for us to get into opposite sides of the car. My heart was still beating fast knowing that at any moment Derek could be dead and so could we.

"We can't just leave him here."

"Yes we can, I just have to drive away."

"2 minutes, Stiles, if he's not out in 2 minutes we can leave, just please." I was shaking as the jeep roared to life time was running out and when we got out it wasn't looking too good for Derek. Two minutes later when he didn't come out Stiles pulled out of the parking lot and we headed toward the school to tell Scott what happened.


	10. Chapter 10

~Scott POV~

I was the last one in the locker room after the game when the lights went out. I walked around to the showers to see if anyone else was still there. Standing in the showers was Derek.

"Thank god. Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what's been going on?" Derek went from looking at me to behind me and I turned to see his uncle Peter, the burns now gone from his face. "Its you."

"Scott, I need your help."

"I'm not helping you kill people."

"Well, I don't want to kill all of them, just the responsible ones. That doesn't have to include, um" He looked over at Derek for the name.

"Allison."

"You're on his side? Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?"

"It was a mistake."

"What?"

"It happens."

"Scott, I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach you're full potential."

"By killing my friends."

"Some times the ones closest to you, can be the ones holding you back the most."

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you, I'm ok with that." Peter walked closer to me and extended his fingernails as he began to talk.

"Maybe, you could try to see things from my perspective." He stuck his nails into my neck and I collapsed on the floor with images going through my mind.

I saw the house on fire, his burned body, and right before he killed Lora. When I could control my own thoughts again I was alone in the locker room. I walked out of the showers and to a bench in front of my locker. A few minutes after I sat down Stiles ran in.

"Dude, we have a huge problem!"

"Trust me I know." Stiles told me what happened with Peter at the care facility.

"Wait, so where's Dakota now?"

"In the car, she's waiting for you so get dressed." We walked out to the parking lot and she got out of Stiles' jeep and into the passenger seat of my car. No words were said as we went home and to sleep.

~Dakota POV~

After dinner I was sitting on the couch doing homework while my mom and Scott were upstairs. I heard the door bell ring and when I answered it Allison was standing in the doorway.

"Is Scott here?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs. Go ahead." I moved to the side letting her through before going back to doing homework. My mom came down and asked me how she looked.

"Wow, you look really nice. Why?"

"Well, maybe I have a date for once. Don't act so surprised." As she stood in front of me the door bell rang. "That must be him. I'm not ready yet. Answer the door, I'll be five minutes." She went back upstairs as I went to the door and opened it. I stood frozen in place looking at Peter.

"Hello." My mom walked by at the top of the stairs and saw me just looking at him in the doorway.

"Hey, what are doing? Aren't you going to invite him in?" I quickly staggered back and tried to shut the door but, he held out his hand and easily stopped it.

"Really, slam the door in my face? Come on, Dakota. Take a second to think that through." Scott must have heard what was going on because he came down the stairs and stepped in front of me.

"I'll tell her."

"That I used to in a coma with burns covering half my face? Good luck with that."

"If you hurt her, if you even touch her-"

"Scott if I may interrupt your listing of the top five most ridiculous threats, for a moment, try to remember I've been in a come for six years. Don't you think I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful woman. You know Dakota is quite a beautiful girl herself. It must run in the family. I moved closer behind Scott and felt his hand find mine behind his back giving it a quick squeeze. "Or maybe you think that I've come up with an idea. Like how it might be easier to convince you to join my pack if your mother is too. I could make it a family affair, change the little angel Dakota too." He walked a few steps inside and we met his stepping back too. "You need to understand how much more powerful we are together. You and me and Derek." Our mom came up behind us.

"I'm ready, I'm ready it won't happen again." She put her arm through Peter's and they headed out the door.

"Mom."

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Have a good time." When they left I turned to Scott.

"What now?"

"You stay here with Allison, I'll tell her I have something to do just don't let her leave." I followed him upstairs and sat on the bed next to Allison as Scott ran around muttering how important it was but, for her to stay because he did want to talk. After he left I looked down at my hands and decided to break the silence.

"You know, he does still like you."

"I-I just need to figure things out right now." We sat for about 20 more minutes just like that before she got up and said she should leave. I didn't bother arguing and walked her to the door.

After she was gone I took Buck outside.

"What do I do?" Buck came trotting up to me and whined a little. I walked up the steps back to the house and let him inside. I shut the door and stood on the porch pacing back and forth.

"Derek." I said his name under my breath, he was the only one who really knew what was happening. I stepped off the porch and headed around back into the woods. I could be there in 15 minutes if I walked fast enough. Hopefully it was just him there. When I was outside the burned house I could tell something wasn't right but, despite my gut feeling to turn around I walked up the steps and opened the door. I stood behind Derek and saw Jackson sitting in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" He turned around and had an angry look on his face. You have to let me do what I need to do."

"I came here to talk, not to watch you kill the captain of the lacrosse team." I said the last bit funny so he would know he wasn't accomplishing much killing a high school student.

"Excuse me, co-captain." We both turned to see Scott at the top of the staircase. He jumped down over the stairs to right in front of Derek. The both went wolf and stared each other down.

"Move." Derek was not going to stop until he had his was with Jackson. I moved around them and grabbed Jackson's arm pulling him around the stairs where we were out of their way.

"No."

"Fine, I'll kill you too." I shot up from my seat next to Jackson and went around the stairs again.

"No. you can't do this Derek. What did Peter tell you that made you change your mind?" I went and stood in between them but, was moved aside by Derek easily. All of a sudden there was a whistling noise and Derek dropped to the ground.

"Cover your eyes!" He pulled me down to the ground with him as an arrow came through a window and erupted into sparks above us. Then there was gunfire. Derek pulled me to the side against a wall but, Scott wasn't fast enough and was hit in the stomach with a bullet.

"Scott!" I pulled away from the wall only to be pulled back by Derek's arm around my waist. He was coughing up black stuff like Derek had the night at the vet's office.

"Scott, go!" Derek was yelling for him to leave but, he wasn't getting up. Finally Derek got up leaving me and pulled Scott up by the shoulders and pushing him towards the back of the house. "Run!" Derek then went to the front door, the one we all knew the hunters were behind. I looked around and Jackson was no longer in sight, same with Scott. Derek took one more look around the house, his eyes lingered on me for a couple of seconds before he opened the door and I heard a growl come out of him. Almost instantly the sound of guns stopped, the sound still ringing in my ears. I got up a little dizzy and walked toward the door only to have it thrown open again and hit me in the face before I fell back and blacked out for the second time since I had moved to Beacon Hills.

~Derek POV~

I tried my best to protect her but, it wasn't good enough. I hung my head so my chin hit my chest. The Argents had me bound with my arms outstretched above my head and to the side, my legs straight down and tied as well. We were in a dark room and it was only with my werewolf sight that I could see Dakota in a wooden chair pushed against a wall. Each of her ankles were tied to a leg of the chair and her arms behind her back, she didn't even know she was being held captive yet, she was unconscious, slumped forward since they brought her here. She didn't belong here. I heard people coming down the hall and saw the wooden door that enclosed us slide open. None other than Kate and Allison walked in. Allison still had no idea there were even werewolves.

"What is this place?"

"Lets start with the basics. You know how every family has its secrets? Well, ours is a little different." Kate came up to the light that was next to me and looked at Allison to see her reaction before turning it on. I bared my teeth and growled at them. I heard Allison gasp but, Kate wasn't fazed.

"Isn't he just beautiful?" I heard Dakota moan from the other side of the room, she was waking up. I didn't know whether to be relieved she was ok or worried about what Kate would do to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey just letting you guys know, i'm going to start another story. I'll keep doing this one but, i want another one too. I already have the first chapter done but, i'm wondering maybe I could it with my o/c and Isaac or just stick to Derek.

But, Daniel Sharman though, i could imaging caressing his impeccable facial structure and looking into those blue eyes for hours.

Anyway, comment and tell me if you think its a good idea!

* * *

~Dakota POV~

When I finally came to I was in a semi-dark room tied to a chair so I couldn't get up. I moaned as I felt throbbing pain on my forehead. Why did I have to stand right behind the door? I looked up and around me with my sleepy eyes. Everything I saw was still blurry, Derek's figure tied up on a wall, that Kate Argent walking around the room. I let my head drop back down, it took too much energy to keep it up. I heard Kate turn a dial and looked up at where she was. I saw her watching me and she realized I was awake.

"Just in time for the show. Allison was pretty worried about why you were here. She thought you were a wolf too. I had to explain to her that someone that weak couldn't be a wolf, you're weak in every sense, physically, mentally, emotionally. I told her to leave, I don't think she could quite handle what's coming up." She walked up to me and put her hand under my chin making me look at her. "it's a shame such a pretty girl would hurt herself the way you do, that's right. I saw what you did to your arms sweetie, and its not that pretty. Frankly, I can understand why no one likes you except for a pathetic werewolf who can't even protect you." She was crazy, Derek didn't like me as anymore than a friend.

"Leave her alone."

"Don't want me touch her? What are you going to do about it?" Kate turned to Derek and cocked her head sideways. "Exactly, you can't do anything." Kate went back to the box with the dials on it flipping a switch.

I saw the electric current run through some wires before reaching the side of Derek's body. He screamed as he switched between his wolf and human form. The electric current was using to much energy and the one light in the room flickered on and off. It lasted only for a few minutes but, watching Derek like that felt like an eternity. Kate finally turned to leave but, before she shut the door behind her she looked over at me.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." She had a smug look on her face as she shut the door.

"Are you okay?"

"I wasn't the one who was just had electric currents shot through me so I should be asking you that." I looked up at him and despite the agonizing screams I had heard just before he looked fine.

"I asked you first. Did they hurt you?"

"No, I think knocking me out was an accident. At the house when I stood to leave one of them opened the door and it hit my forehead. Its quite embarrassing actually."

"I just don't get why they brought you here. You have no part in this."

"Are they going to kill you?" I didn't want to sound weak when I said it but, I heard my voice squeak at the word kill.

"I don't know." He must have saw how much his words shocked me. "Don't worry. Scott will find us." I could tell he was trying to comfort me but I knew the chances were unlikely.

"Scott was shot, remember? He had black stuff oozing from the bullet hole and his mouth." Remembering this and realizing the fact that my brother could be dead right now pushed me other the edge. "We're probably going to die here! They don't care." I could feel the tears coming on and I tried blinking them away.

"They're not going to hurt you. They have a code. I won't let them hurt you, ok? I won't let them." I looked up at him and for once his facial expression was soft and concerned.

~Scott POV~

I woke up on a metal table at the animal clinic. I swung y legs over the edge and got down at first I stumbled and dr. Deaton came over putting a hand on my shoulder to steady me.

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious, are you feeling okay? Maybe you should sit down, huh?" We heard the chime of the door opening letting us know someone had came in.

"Hello?" When no one answered he started out toward the front desk. "I'm sorry but we're-" his words were cut short and I knew why, I could sense him as soon as he came in, it was Peter. "We're closed."

"Hi, I'm here to pick up."

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off."

"This one wandered in on its own."

"Even if it did I'm afraid I can't help you. We're closed."

"Ah, I think you can make an exception this one time. Don't you?"

"I'm sorry, that's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours?"

"You have something of mine. I'm here to collect it."

"Like I said, we're closed."

"Mountain ash, that's an old one." I heard something smash and the calm voice of dr. Deaton.

"Let me be as clear as possible. We. Are. Closed." Then with my werewolf hearing I heard Peter whisper.

"There are others who can help me get what I want Scott, all innocent and far more vulnerable." Dakota and Allison.

I was in my room with Stiles and we were looking for my phone.

"Call it again." I had torn my room apart already.

"Its not here Scott. So, you lost your phone, why cant you just get a new one?"

"Because I can't afford a new one. I cant do this alone, we have to find them."

"Well, A- you're not alone, you have me. And B- Didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead to me, as for Dakota, they wouldn't hurt her, she's innocent."

"Their plan is to use him to get the alpha, they're not gonna kill him."

"Alright, so we just let them do what they're planning. They use Derek to get Peter. Problem solved."

"Not if Peter is going after Allison to find Derek. I can't protect her on my own which means we need to find Derek first."

"You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that? When he was trying to kill you? When you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson?"

"He wasn't going to kill anyone and I'm not letting him die."

"Could you think about letting him die? For me? What?"

"My mom just got home from work." I heard her talking on the phone, she was leaving a voicemail for Peter asking him out again.

"Is she ok?" I shook my head no. "What is she doing?"

"Crying."

"Scott, you can't protect everyone."

"I have to."

~Derek POV~

Kate being true to her word came back early the next morning.

"Come on Derek, he killed your sister. Now maybe you're not telling me because you want to kill him yourself or for some reason you're protecting him." She was going through my jacket taking the money from my wallet and looking at my license before moving onto to the sweatshirt Dakota had been wearing. She walked in front of me and grabbed my face.

"Look at this sour face, I bet you got people going up to you all the time. 'Smile Derek. Why don't you smile more?' Don't you just want to kick those people in the face?" She away back to our jackets and pulled Dakota's inhaler from a pocket.

"I can think of one." I muttered it but, said it loud enough that she would here.

"Promise? Because if I thought you'd be that much fun I'll let you go."

"Are you going to torture me or are you just going to talk me to death?" I looked over at Dakota who couldn't do as well on no sleep as I could. Her eyes would close every few seconds and her head was tilted back against the wall.

"Oh, sweetie, I don't want to torture you. I just wanna catch up. Remember all the fun we had together?"

"Like that time you burned my family alive?"

"No, I was thinking more about the hot, crazy sex we had." She walked in front of my and grabbed the waist band of my jeans. "But the fire thing, that was fun too." I lurched forward, I wanted to kill her right then but, the chains held me back. "I love how much you hate me. Remember how good this felt?" She licked my abs and I lurched at her again growling.

"Oh, sweetheart, I really don't want to torture you. I basically just tortured her so I've had my fulfillment for the day." I looked over at Dakota who was staring at the ground, I wanted her to know that everything Kate was talking about was a mistake but she started talking again. "Lucky for you, he does want to." The wooden door slid open and in came an older bald man as Kate left. He was cracking his knuckles. Every time I wouldn't answer a question he would shock me, with more volts each time. I notice Dakota was still staring at the ground she wouldn't look at me. Finally the man realized that I kept looking at her. He walked over and pulled the chair from against the wall so she was sitting in front of me.

"So, what are you two?"

"Nothing, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time." He looked down at her and pulled her hair back making her look straight forward.

"So, if I hurt her, you wouldn't care right?" He pulled a pocket knife out of his jacket and flipped the blade out.

"Why?" She shifted her eyes toward the man that was holding the knife to her collarbone.

"Because he seems interested in your well being more than his own, you're the key to getting him to talk." He pushed down on the blade and I saw a small puddle of blood start to form before rolling down her chest to where her shirt began. I watched her face as I saw her jaw clench and ball her hands into fists.

"Stop." Chris Argent walked into the room dismissing the other man. "They were told not to hurt you." He went to the corner of the room where he gathered a first aid kit and came back cleaning the cut before pushing her against the wall. He looked down at her before getting her sweatshirt off the table and putting it over her like a blanket. He took one look at me before leaving us alone in the room once again.

"What Kate was saying earlier. Dakota, it meant nothing."

"Ok." She leaned her head back and closed her eyes it was only moments before she went to sleep. The only people who knew she was missing were Scott and Stiles, if her mom had known the Argents would have done something by now. With her crazy work schedule her mom could go weeks with out knowing.

~Dakota POV~

The next time Kate came back I was sleeping an only woke right before she left. I woke only soon enough to hear her say "Not like Scott." She knew and she also knew I was his sister. Kate left and left us again.

"Do you think he's trying to get us out?"

"Yeah, right now he might be trying to figure out where we are."

"Is Peter looking for you too?"

"Probably, you know he's stronger with a pack."

"I want to go home." I didn't know why I said it its just what came to mind.

"You will."

"Derek, do-" I shook my head. "Never mind."

"No, what were you going to say?"

"Its stupid, forget it." He looked at me for a long time across the room before giving in and sighing. "Scott's probably not looking for us tonight."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"It's the formal, he's probably reuniting with Allison." The formal, I kind of wished I was there, even if I was alone.

"Were you supposed to go to the formal?"

"Not that I know of."

"Why none of the guys are up to your standards?"

"No. No one likes me."

"I do." I looked up at him and he seemed sincere. We were both like little kids not wanting to admit our feeling for each other in a significant way. I opened my mouth a little shut and opened it again.

"I like you too."

"Around you I'm not afraid to let my guard down, I just feel different around you."

"Derek, are things going to change when we get out? Like will you still act like you did before or is this going to change things?" He pondered it for a minute before looking me straight in the eye.

"Things are going to change and I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again."

"I wish I could help people, I just make things worse."

"You helped me realize that not everyone is out to get me, if that means anything to you."

It did, every little word Derek said to me meant something, I just didn't know what they meant until now. Its funny how it took being kidnapped to realize that I liked him, the most terrible situations can bring out strange things in people and for Derek and me it brought out feeling we hadn't visited in a long time. We were both hurting alone and now we knew that we were there for each other.


	12. Chapter 12

~Scott POV~

Everything went well up until that moment. I had Allison back and I told her how I felt, then the hunters came and she saw what I was. I ran away from the bus we were in, to the woods where I fell to my knees and screamed. I was angry at myself and whoever led them on to me. I went to animal clinic and sat in the corner of an exam room replaying what had happened in my head. Suddenly all the dogs in the clinic began to bark and howl from the other room, it made me realize what I had to do. I left the clinic and ran just outside of town where the mountain peeks are high over the town. I crawled out on a limb and did what I had to do to find Derek and my sister. I signaled my location to the rest of the pack. I howled and waited for something back. It didn't come back right away but, it did and I knew where I had to go.

~Dakota POV~

I had been sleeping when Derek started calling my name.

"Dakota, Dakota wake up." I rolled my head so I was facing forward and looked at him, a little confused as to why he was waking me.

"What?"

"I just didn't want to scare you, this is going to be loud." I was a little confused at first but, it made sense when he started to turn into a wolf. He let out a loud howl and if I could've covered my ears I would have.

"Scott howled, I don't know why I didn't think of that."

"Do you think he heard you?"

"Yes, if I could hear him, he can hear me." I couldn't help but smiling. Scott was finally going to get us out of here. Minutes later Scott came in and untied me from the chair before undoing one of Derek's hands from the grate behind him before coming back to me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry you just have to stay here a little longer, we're gonna get you out though, ok?" I nodded my head yes and he went on to tell me the plan. Me and Derek had to act like we were still restrained as the bald man comes back in, once he's out we get to leave. "See you soon." He went back out into the hallway just moment before the guy came back.

"Are you ready to have some fun? I brought a little something to help this time." He held up a wooden bat. "I have to warn you, I played in college." He pulled the bat back and when swung at Derek, Derek's free hand grabbed the bat.

"I brought a little help too." The man looked out in the hallway where Scott was standing and Derek pushed the bat forward sending the man flying into the wall next to me unconscious. Derek pulled the wires from his side.

"Scott help me with that." He nodded his head toward his other bound hand.

"No."

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter." He was being ridiculous. I got up and started to reach for Derek's wrist to untie but, Scott pulled me back.

"You really want to talk about this right now?"

"He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them."

"So what?"

"So tell me how to stop him."

"You can't!"

"Stop yelling." I said it quietly but, the both looked at me and continued in should I say their indoor voices.

"Ok, now I don't know when Kate's going to be back so just get me out of this right now."

"You have to promise to help me."

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend, huh? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love Scott, you're sixteen years old, you're a child."

"Maybe you're right but, I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied." Scott pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and held it up so Derek could see. "You remember this?" It was the paper about the deer with the spiral in it's side. "This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right?"

"Where did you get that?"

"My boss told me about it, someone came into the clinic a while ago asking for a copy of this picture. You want to know who it was? Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so Peter could kill her and become the alpha, that's why you're going to help me."

Scott turned away when Derek didn't say anything. I reached up again to try and get his wrist free but, he waved me away and opted to break free himself, rubbing his wrist after. Scott turned around and saw that he got himself down.

"I'll help you."

"Well, lets go then."

I pulled my sweatshirt off the table and pulled it on putting my stuff back in my pockets as Derek did the same. Scott turned around and headed out of the room Derek putting a hand on my back and walking beside me out into the hallway as we made our way outside. We started walking up to Derek's house before he stopped and looked around.

"That was too easy. Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" I started turning my head in every direction but, saw nothing. Scott stopped our thinking.

"Finding you guys hasn't been easy, getting away from Allison's dad wasn't easy, none of this has been easy!"

"Ok, you're right." I turned to walk up further to Scott but, heard a noise and turned around fast enough to see an arrow go in my thigh and I fell to the ground. A couple of seconds later Derek had one in the shoulder and joined me on the forest floor. I saw the direction Scott was looking in and followed his eyes. Allison and Kate. Kate was telling Allison what to do. Derek got another arrow this time in the leg.

"Scott, your eyes." Derek yelled from beside me. Then another arrow came and hit the tree above us producing a flash and sparks. Scott dropped on all fours, he couldn't see. Derek sat up and pulled the arrows out of himself. He broke the top off the arrow in my leg so that the arrow wasn't in my way, although it still hurt like hell. He got up and pulled me and Scott up to in front of the house where we all lay on the ground not being able to go any farther. Allison walked up in front of Scott.

"Allison, I can explain."

"For once, stop lying."

"I was going to tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything. Everything that I said, everything that I did-"

"Was to protect me."

"Yes."

"I don't believe you." I sat up and started scooting over to where Derek was.

"Oh my god, now shoot him before I have to shoot myself." When I made it over to Derek I pulled on his jacket so that he was sitting up next to me.

"You said we were just gonna catch them."

"We did. Now, we're gonna kill them." She shot Derek and he fell onto his back, she had the gun pointed at me now. "See, not all that hard." She kept looking from me to Scott, deciding which one to shoot. "Oh no. I know that look. That's the 'You're gonna have to do it yourself' look."

"Kate, Kate, wait." Allison came up behind Kate trying to stop her but, Kate pushed her to the ground.

"It's a shame, you have those same brown eyes as your brother that I love so much."

"Kate." I turned my head to see Chris Argent. "I know what you did. Put the gun down."

"I did what I was told to do."

"No, you weren't asked to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing! Pointing a gun at a fifteen year old girl, who isn't even a wolf! We go by the code." Kate pulled the trigger on the gun a little. "Put the gun down," He fired a warning shot at the tree behind us. "Before I put you down."

Kate lowered her gun and I let out a sigh of relief. My hand found Derek again lying in the leaves next to me I gripped my hand around his. The door to the Hale house slowly creaked open drawing my attention.

"Allison get back." She was closest to the door and started to move as Kate and Chris pointed their guns and Scott got off the ground.

"What is it?"

"It's the alpha."

He darted out of the house in full wolf form. He was circling us going around so fast you could barely keep track of where he was. He ran by Chris and knocked him to the ground before getting Allison too. Scott was next leaving only Kate standing with me and Derek still on the ground from earlier.

"Are you starting to heal?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Is he going to kill all of us?"

"I won't let him."

"Come on!" Kate was urging him on. "Come on!" When she turned to face in a different direction Peter back in his human form grabbed her arm before she could shoot him. He squeezed her hand easily breaking it before he grabbed her throat and threw her onto the porch. He walked up there and picked her up carrying her inside.

"No!" Allison got up and went after them.

"Allison!" I tried to call after her and tell her to stay but, she was already inside. I struggled to stand up and limped toward Scott. "Get up." I started to shake him. "Allison went inside. Go get her out of there." He got up and ran inside. I scrambled over to Chris next, he was awake but, couldn't get up.

"Is she in there?" He sounded panicked.

"Scott, is gonna get her out. He has to." When I looked back at where Derek was he was gone, he must have gone in to help. Soon Allison came around the house to where me and her father were.

"Dad," I could hear a lot of crashing coming from inside the house and I started to question whether they could really take on Peter. Scott came crashing out of the front window of the house.

"Scott!" I started to get up and walk toward him.

"Stay back." Soon enough I saw why. Peter came out of the window next in wolf form, lifting Scott off the ground. Scott kicked him sending both of them flying backwards although it wasn't long before they were up again. I heard a car horn beep and looked over to see Jackson and Stiles standing next to Jackson's porsche. They had beakers in their hands and Stiles through one at the alpha and he caught it.

"Well, shit." Stiles stood there stunned.

Next thing I knew Allison had her compound bow and shot an arrow at the beaker. The contents burst into flames along with the alpha's arm. He was flailing it around trying to put out the fire when Jackson threw a second one catching the rest of the alpha on fire. He started toward where me and Allison were sitting but, Scott got up and pushed him in the other direction. It was really working, the alpha was dying. He dropped to the ground changing back to a burned and bleeding Peter as everyone watched. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Allison walk up to Scott, still in his wolf form, she put her hand under his chin and his ears shrunk, the excess hair on his face disappeared and he went back to normal as she pulled him into a kiss. I focused my attention back onto Peter and saw Derek walking over to him. He placed a foot n either side of his body so he was standing over him. I started to walk forward but, Chris put a hand on my shoulder keeping me far back. Scott got up and was about 10 feet behind Derek as he knelt down over Peter's nearly dead body.

"Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek, you do this I'm dead. Her father, her family, what am I supposed to do?"

I saw Peter's chest and mouth moving but, couldn't make out the words. Derek raised his hand behind him, with his claws out.

"Wait, Derek no!" It was too late, Derek slashed his hand against Peter's throat. When he turned to us his eyes flashed red, not the usual icy blue that they usually did.

"I'm the alpha now."

We all stood exchanging looks before I was put in Jackson's porsche and he drove me to the hospital. I didn't even get to say anything to Derek, I looked out the window and kept a hand over the hole in my leg.

"Alright, just like Scott said, you go in and tell them it was an archery accident."

"I know." I didn't want to talk to Jackson and as soon as we got to the hospital I muttered a thank you and hopped out as soon as the car stopped. The nurses on duty didn't find my accident suspicious at all, just cleaned it up and sent me on my way after I paid them. When I got outside Scott was in his car waiting for me. We drove home and I went right to bed, it had been two nights since I got to sleep on it and I was going to savor every moment.

~Scott POV~

After Dakota went to sleep I went out with Stiles back to the hospital where Lydia was. We crept into her room.

"Shut the door." I nodded toward Stiles and he did as I asked although the door made terrible squeaking noises, nearly ruining our chances of not being caught. We walked toward where Lydia was lying sleeping on the bed. I carefully picked up her arm and started to peel off the bandage while Stiles looked away.

"Is it completely healed?"

"No, not at all." Now Stiles looked not entirely believing me.

"I don't get it the doctor said she'd be fine."

"But, the bites not healing like it did with me. Which means she's not a werewolf."

"Then what the hell is she?"

~Derek POV~

It was nearly a week after I became alpha and I hadn't seen Dakota since. I don't know what I would say to her if I did see her. One day I was upstairs when I heard someone come inside and call out my name. It wasn't her though, it was Jackson and he still wanted to be a werewolf.


	13. Chapter 13

~Scott POV~

I wasn't supposed to see Allison anymore, her dad made that very clear when he held a gun to my head. Of course I was never one to follow the rules. I ran across town to her house and jumped in her window.

"How much time do we have?"

"They won't be back for another hour." She pulled me into a hug and we fell to her bed kissing. Soon we were down to just our underwear and we rolled onto the floor. I sat up quickly.

"Do the brakes on your father's car squeak?"

"Yeah."

"We're dead." I grabbed my clothes and went out the window onto her roof as I heard her mother go into her room and talk to her. While I was still on the roof I heard a girl's scream in the distance and thought I knew who it was.

"Lydia." I met up with Stiles and he told me that Lydia disappeared from the hospital. He grabbed the hospital gown she was wearing to help track her down.

"This is the one she was just wearing?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her, not again."

"Just shove the thing in your face and lets find her." I inhaled the scent of the hospital gown letting it fill my nostrils. As Stiles started his jeep Allison ran toward us.

"What are you doing here? Someone could see us."

"I don't care. She is my _best_ friend and we need to find her before they do."

"I can find her before the cops can."

"How about before my father does?"

"He knows?"

"Yeah, I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs."

"Search party."

"Its more like a hunting party."

"Get in." I opened the door and let her climb over into the back as we drove away from the hospital.

"Okay is she's just turning will they actually kill her?"

"I don't know, they wont tell me anything. They just keep saying we'll talk after Kate's funeral when the others get here."

"What others?"

"I don't know, they wont tell me!"

"Okay, your family has got some serious communication issues."

"Scott are we going the right way?" Stiles yelled it to me because I had my head out the window, trying to catch Lydia's scent.

"Take the next right!" The scent eventually led us to the Hale house.

"She came her? Are you sure?"

"This is where the scent leads."

"Alright but, has Lydia ever been here?"

"Not with me." Allison shook her head and looked around as we slowly walked closer to the house.

"Maybe she came her by instinct, like she was looking for Derek."

"You mean looking for an alpha?"

"Wolves need a pack right?"

"Not all of them."

"But, would she have been drawn to an alpha? Is it an instinct to be part of a pack?"

"Well, we're stronger in packs."

"Strength in numbers." We nodded and Stiles continued farther ahead of us.

"No like literally stronger, faster, better in every way."

"Is that the same for an alpha?"

"Yeah, it'll make Derek stronger too." Stiles wandered around brushing leaves to the side before calling us over.

"Hey, come here, you see this?" He put his hand on a metal wire that was tied to a tree. "I think it's a trip wire." Allison walked over to where he was crouching and joined him as I stayed back. He lifted up the wire and my foot got caught and I went up in the air.

"Stiles."

"Yeah, buddy." He turned around an d noticed what he had done.

"Next time you see a trip wire, don't trip it." They walked toward me to help me get down. "No, no wait. Someone's coming. Hide." They looked around a little obviously needing encouragement. "Go!" Once they were out of sight the hunters came into my vision and Chris Argent knelt down near my face.

"Scott."

"Mr. Argent."

"How are you doing?"

"Good, just hanging out." Quite literally. "Is this one of yours? Its good. Nice design, very constricting."

"What are you doing out here Scott?"

"Looking for a friend."

"Ah, that's right. Lydia's in your group now, isn't she? A clique, is that the word you use or is there another word to put it, part of your _pack_?"

"Actually clique sounds about right to me."

"I would hope so because I know she's a friend of Allison's and one special circumstance such as yourself, one I can handle, not two. Scott, do you know what a human corporectomy is?"

"I have a feeling I don't want to."

"A medical term for amputating somebody at the waist, cutting them in half. It takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that. Lets hope a demonstration never become necessary." He got and walked away leaving me still hanging by my ankle. As Allison and Stiles came out of hiding I grew my claws and cut myself down. We then made our way back to the Hale house.

~Dakota POV~

It was two o'clock in the morning and I couldn't get back to sleep. I lay awake staring at the ceiling before turning on my side so I could see out my window. When I looked out I wasn't expecting to see somebody and it scared me so much I rolled off my bed and hit the floor hard as he let himself in the window.

"What the hell Derek?" He came over and helped me off the ground as Buck cam over to greet him.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd fall off your bed."

"It happens more often than you would think." I got back in bed and pulled the covers back over me as he laid down next to me.

"I saw your friend Isaac earlier."

"What?"

"I was following someone, he works at his father's graveyard you know?"

"Fascinating, but I'm more concerned about the why you saw him." I turned to face him and found his face nearly an inch from mine.

"I told you, I was following someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know yet."

"What do you mean? You were following them of course you know."

"They're from out of town." I sighed in his face before rolling over so I was facing the window again with my back to him.

"Whatever."

"I should go." As he started to get up I reached back and pulled his hand over my side.

"Stay."

I felt him lay back down and I tangled my legs with his still holding his hand. I finally felt myself falling asleep and let my head fall against Derek's chest just as sleep took over.

I had a weird dream that started off as me walking alone in the woods. I started to run and I could feel panic I just don't know why. My head was spinning as a growl ripped through my body sending shivers down my spine before I feel to the ground and saw a wolf I had never seen before in front of my face teeth barred.

"Dakota?" Derek standing next to the side of the bed I was sleeping on and his hands were on my shoulders. I was sweating and breathing hard. "Are you alright?" I glanced at the clock that said it was only 4 in the morning.

"Yeah, bad dream." I sat up against the headboard.

"You have school today."

"I'm fully aware."

"Which means, I have to go, I have stuff to do anyway. I'll see you later."

"Bye." He turned and went out the window shutting it behind him. I sat in bed until 5:30 when I finally started to get ready for school. I showered and got dressed in an oversized sweater that covered past my butt and some plain black leggings. I went downstairs before I even heard Scott get up. I pulled on a pair of brown leather ankle boots with out a heel and started to eat a bowl of cereal when Scott came in the door.

"You're down here early."

"You're getting here late. Where have you been?"

"Trying to find Lydia."

"Isn't she in the hospital?"

"She was, before she ran off naked." I choked on the spoonful of cereal I had in my mouth and looked at him.

"She ran from the hospital, naked?"

"Yeah," He filled me in on the happenings from the night before, after he was finished he went upstairs and got on a clean pair of clothes for school. When we got there Scott went off to walk in with Stiles and I went off to find Isaac. I could tell there was more to it than what Derek told me this morning. On my way to where his locker was I mentally hit myself, he was on the lacrosse team. They had an early practice this morning, that's why I had to come early too, Scott was my ride. I turned around and headed to the library pulling out a book to make it look like I was reading. I spent an hour just sitting there until it was a reasonable time to go to class. I was the first one in the class besides Mr. Harris himself so I sat down and pulled out my homework putting it on the desk before taking out my book again. Isaac came in with the rest of the crowd and just when I was about to talk to him the bell rang and Mr. Harris told us not to talk. He started passing out quizzes for us to do, which meant it was going to be a quiet class. I could here Stiles trying to talk to Scott but, couldn't make out the words. I turned back and looked at them and Mr. Harris slammed his hands on his desk, refocusing my attention.

"This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career."

"Can you do that?"

"There it is again, your voice, triggering the only impulse I've had to strike a student repeatedly, violently. See you at three for detention." I looked at my quiz awhile before actually starting it. A few minutes later Jackson shot up out of seat, his nose was bleeding. He basically ran out of the room but not before I noticed that it didn't really look like blood but, more like the black stuff that I have seen twice coming out of Scott and Derek. I finished my quiz quicker than the others and went back to my seat next to Isaac and began to read. I looked over at him and he wasn't very far along, he started tapping his pencil on the desk. I raised an eyebrow and when he saw it he stopped the tapping and went back to the quiz. Next period we had lunch so I could talk to him in the hall without being late. He finished just as the bell rang so I took extra time putting my book away so I could walk out with him.

"Something on your mind?"

"Is it that noticeable?"

"A little bit, rough night?"

"Rough life."

"Join the club." We walked up the hallway towards the cafeteria and Stiles ran in front of me.

"I need to talk to you."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back the way I had came.

"Sorry!" I called back to Isaac, he looked disappointed but, just nodded his head like he understood.

"Stiles is there a problem?" He led me into an empty classroom and shut the door behind us.

"You need to walk into school with me and Scott, I cant fill you in later its too tiring to say it twice."

"Then don't" I moved toward the door but, he blocked me.

"But, I have to. Seat yourself." I sat on top of one of the desks in the room and he stood in front of me.

"My dad got called out this morning to the graveyard where Isaac works, for his dad."

"Point being?"

"Something was there, it tipped over the excavator and he fell into the grave he was digging. He claimed he didn't see anything, he was in the grave but, one grave was dug up. My dad asked him if there was a lot of grave robberies. He said there was but, mostly for jewelry."

"Stiles is there a point to this?"

"This robber took a liver and we're pretty sure the robber was Lydia."

"Well, then. This involves me how?"

"Wolves, you're involved with the wolves like I am, us humans have to strive to keep in the loop. Ok, I have to ask, what were you thinking with that sweater?" He gave me a look of disgust.

"What, its cute, its vintage."

"Yeah, ok. Lunch time." We went back to the lunch room and when I couldn't find Isaac I just sat with Stiles.

The rest of the school day went by and Scott brought me home then left again, leaving me alone. I plopped myself down on the couch and finished my homework in no time at all. I wandered around the house brushing my hands against the walls as I tried to think of something to do. When my thoughts came up empty I realized that with Peter gone the woods were safe again. I called Buck to the back door and headed out with him. We were playing fetch when my foot got trapped in a wire and I was pulled into the air upside down.

"You have got to be kidding me." When Buck came back with the stick I had thrown he sat in front of me expecting me to somehow get down and play with him again. "This is so not cool." I started to kick my leg trying to get out not caring how I landed when I heard his voice from behind me.

"Need some help?"

"Nah, I'm just going to hang like this for a while. You know, get some fresh air."

"You can do that right side up." Derek cut the wire holding me up and grabbed me before I hit the ground.

"Thanks and question. Why do they set these traps anyway?"

"Couldn't tell you, just be more careful."

"Want to come for a walk?"

"Can't, I have stuff to do."

"You're no fun." He hugged me.

"I know. Bye." I started walking home because it was getting dark and he walked the other way because he had 'stuff to do'. When I got home my mom was there getting ready to leave again.

"You weren't with Scott?"

"No, I went for a walk, I think he's out with Stiles."

"Well behave. See you tomorrow." She walked out the door. I was getting sick of being alone.


	14. Chapter 14

~Scott POV~

The police found Lydia last night in the woods, she couldn't remember anything and the doctors blamed it on a confused state, which really meant they didn't know how to explain it.

Allison and I had found ways of seeing each other even though we weren't allowed. In the fog on the window of her car, we write a time and we meet in a certain spot in the woods at that time. Tonight she had her phone out for light when I saw her.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for you."

"Did anyone see you leave?"

"No, no one. I was careful."

"What's wrong? Is it the full moon tomorrow night?"

"No. no, its not that, uh. Just wanted to ask you some things, about your family. Actually your grandfather."

"Ok but, I don't really know him. He's kinda just a guy who sends a check in the mail very year for my birthday."

"Does he know about me? About us?"

"No, my dad hasn't said a thing." When I didn't say anything she started to get suspicious. "What is it? Something else happened."

"We just need to be a little bit more careful now."

"They're not gonna split us apart."

"Not us." She tilted her head up and kissed me, wrapping her arms around the back of my neck and I put mine on her back. "So, no one followed you?"

"Totally, one hundred thousand million percent sure. My parents are out anyways."

"Out?"

"Yeah, its date night." We hung out until maybe 2 in the morning. When I went home my mom and sister were already sleeping or at least for the time being. About an hour later when I was getting in bed I heard noise coming from Dakota's room. There was heavy breathing and she was mumbling words as her pulse increased. I went across and opened the door just in time to see her sit up in bed sweating.

"Uh, is-"

"Bad dream, its fine."

"Do you want to talk about it or..?"

"No, its fine, really just go back to bed." I gave into what she said when she lay back down. I shut her door and headed to my own bed.

The next morning we had lacrosse practice first thing so we had to go in early again. Dakota went off to the library as me and Stiles went to the locker room talking about tonight's full moon.

"I don't think it's the same this time. I don't think I'm going to try anything this time."

"That's what you think until the moon comes out with the claws, the fangs and the excess hair so yes, I'm still locking you up."

"Ok, fine. But I do think I'm under more control now, especially that things are good with Allison."

"Ok, I'm aware of how good things are with Allison."

"They're _really_ good."

"Ok, thanks I know."

"Alright, did you get something better than handcuffs this time?"

"Yeah, much better." He opened his gym locker and heavy metal chain began to pour out onto the floor with the rest of the lacrosse team staring at us and coach walked over.

"Part of me wants to ask and part me thinks knowing will be far more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine." He turned around and walked away from us.

"That's good. That's a wise choice coach." We knelt down and started gathering the chain when I felt something and my eyes flashed yellow.

I looked around at all the different players in the room.

"Everything okay?"

"There's another in here. Right now."

"Another what?"

"Another werewolf." I couldn't pinpoint who's scent it was but, I didn't have time to figure it out because we had to go out to the field.

"It was kind of like a scent but, I couldn't tell who it was."

"What if you can get a one-on-one? Would that help?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ok, I think I got an idea." As Stiles ran over to talk to the coach I was surprised to see Dakota walking out to the field.

~Dakota POV~

I should have dressed warmer. I hugged my arms around myself as I sat down on the bleachers in a pair of blue jeans with a floral tank top tucked in with a black cardigan. As nice as my clothes were my shoes were vans 90% of the time, I mean they went with everything so why not? I watched Stiles run to Scott with a goalie net and they started talking. I went down a few rows so I was right behind them.

"You don't play goalie."

"I'm switching with Danny for the day."

"Would you tell me why if I asked?"

"So he can sniff them." I couldn't figure out how Stiles said it with a serious tone.

"Wait, what?"

"One of them is a werewolf and he'll know whom when he smells them."

"Well this should be interesting." When they took the field and started the drills Scott ran right out of the net and tackled the other guy to the ground. I could tell the coach wasn't happy about it but, he didn't switch him out as goalie. Every time someone would advance to make the shot Scott would run and knock them down and, sniff them. I couldn't help but laugh as he did it. I noticed the number on the next player's jersey and realized it was Isaac, if he got hurt I would give Scott hell for it. Soon I realized I wouldn't need to because when Scoot met Isaac they both flew back, matching in strength, landing on all fours facing each other. As they both held their ground I saw the cops walking out onto the field, they came and got no other than Isaac. I ran out onto the field despite the coach yelling at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Hold on!"

"Who are you?"

"She's my sister, she's a freshman, you'll have her next year."

"Great, another McCall."

"Well, I'll try not to take offense to that." I looked at Scott, who was still breathing heavy. "Is it him? Is Isaac the other wolf?"

"Yes." I stepped back and off the field grabbing my backpack off the bleachers before going around the school and onto the street. This was Derek's fault. I knew he wouldn't be at his house so I tried to remember where the abandoned underground room was that he hung out in. I had only been walking for 10 minutes before he pulled up beside me. He didn't even get a word out before I started.

"You. You changed Isaac. Why did the cops come and get him? What did you have him do?"

"Get in the car."

"So, you're not going to answer me?"

"How about you get in the car, then you can ask questions. One at a time." I got in and threw my bag in the back seat. "Yes, I did change him but, he wanted it."

"Did you tell him about the hunters? About the whole full moon thing? Which is tonight."

"I told him everything, he knows what he got into. The cops got him because his dad is dead."

"He killed his dad?"

"No, that's the thing. He came to me right after it happened, he didn't do it."

"Then who did?"

"Don't know, the police are trying to figure that out."

"So, what are we doing right now?"

"Well, it seems like you're skipping school so, we can think of a plan."

"If you're going to hold me captive all day you better at least have some food where we're going."

"Right after we stop at the store." He pulled into a convenient store parking lot and we both went in. He grabbed a bag of pretzels and a few bottles of water. "Good?"

"Yep, lets get out of here." We were in line at the register behind an elderly woman taking a whole decade to find exact change. There was still another half hour before school would actually start and apparently Mr. Harris wasn't getting there early because he walked into the store and went in line behind us, probably to pay for gas.

"So, Dakota, I take it I won't be seeing you in class." He said it nonchalantly like he wasn't totally creeping on my social life.

"No, I have stuff to do."

"Really, is it more important than school?" This time Derek turned around and I could tell he was getting fed up because his jaw was clenched.

"Listen, what she's doing has nothing to do with you so, just leave her alone." Mr. Harris tried to hide the shock on his face at how angry Derek sounded when he spoke, I kind of enjoyed it. Finally the woman in front of us was done and we paid for our stuff before leaving the store with my hand in Derek's.

"I hate that guy." We each slid into our seats and he started the car.

"This is going to sound really weird but, I feel like he, uh, finds you attractive." We pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"Well, then he's a pervert and I should probably stop staying after school to help him with stuff."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. We need Scott."

"So, I'm gonna have to sit in the back?" I dropped my shoulders and gave him a puppy dog look.

"Yeah," Damn. "If they just got Isaac he's probably still there and so is Scott." We started going back the way we came and once we got into the school parking lot I unbuckled and climbed into the back seat. "You could have waited until I stopped the car."

"Already done." Just as the sheriff's cruiser pulled away with Isaac in the back Scott came out of the school.

"Get in." When he got in the car he noticed me in the back seat.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Skipping school. Pretzel?" I held out the bag to him and he just shook his head turning back to Derek.

"Why did you pick her up from school?"

"For your information, she was walking down the street when I saw her."

"Ok, now how about we help Isaac by calling him a lawyer, they have a better chance of getting him out then we do."

"No, we don't. Whatever Jackson said to the cops, there's stuff in the house that's worse. Way worse." We arrived at Isaac's house and found it roped off by police tape but, that didn't stop us. We got inside the house and Scott used a flashlight to look around.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father then who did?""I don't know yet."

"How do you know that he's telling the truth?"

"Because I trust me senses." I wandered away from them to go explore on my own. I found the door to the basement as opened it looking down at the darkness. Just as I had been wishing for Scott's flashlight they both came up behind me.

"You wanna learn, start now." Derek was talking to Scott not to me. I moved out of the way letting Scott down the stairs first.

"What's down here?" I followed Scott down as I heard Derek's voice close behind me.

"Motive."

"And what am I looking for?"

"Follow your senses."

"What happened down here?"

"The kind of thing that leaved an impression." Scott and I found our way to an old freezer laying on its side with a lock on the side, at the moment it was unlocked. "Open it."

Scott open it and inside there were scratch marks all over it, some with blood. It was obvious there was struggle and I backed away not believing what Isaac had to go through.

"This is why he said yes to you."

"Everyone wants power."

"If we help you, you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves."

"I can if they're willing."

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?"

"Yes, and he still asked."

"Then he's an idiot."

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter." Scott wasn't as sneaky as he thought he was. "Yeah, I know you're little secret and if I know how long do you think its going to take them to find out? You saw what happens to an omega. With me you learn how to use all of your senses. With me you learn control, even on a full moon." The nails on Scott's hand began to grow but, he put it down by his side.

"If I'm with you, then I lose her."

"You're gonna lose her anyway. You know that."

"I'm not part of your pack but, I want him out." So he was going to work with him to help Isaac. "He's my responsibility too."

"Why? Because he's one of us?"

"Because he's innocent." Derek turned to go back up the stairs before stopping and turning to me.

"Do you want to come with me? I can bring you home."

"No, I think I'll stay and help Allison with Scott." I turned to my brother for approval and he shook his head letting me know that it was ok. "I'll see you around." He looked at me from across the room and nodded his head before going up the stairs.

~Scott POV~

Once Derek was up the stairs and out of the house Dakota came over to where I was leaning against the freezer and she hugged me.

"What's this for?" I was a little taken back by her action considering I was the one who usually initiated the hugging, she wasn't much of a touchy-feely person. I put my arms around her waist and rubbed her back telling that she was upset.

"They're trying to kill you. I've had my family taken away twice before and I don't want to got through that again." When my mom put her up for adoption because she couldn't take her of her and when her adoptive parents died in the car crash. For a 15 year old she sure had been through a lot already and now people were out to kill her brother. We stayed hugging until I heard Allison come into the house and open the basement door. She brought the chains that Stiles had in his locker before and she unzipped the bag pulling them out.

"Are you sure we have to do this?"

"Yes." I was starting to change already, I could feel it.

"Where?" Dakota pointed the flashlight to the freezer where Isaac had been locked up before by his father. Dakota left the basement as Allison helped me into the freezer.

"Allison, I don't want to hurt you." She leaned down and kissed me before finally shutting the door over me, the darkness consuming my body whole. I heard the clinking of chains above me and finally her voice.

"Its done. Its locked."

"Go." I heard her start to say something else but, I was changing. "Just go!" I heard her run up the stairs where Dakota would be waiting for her. Allison was going to drop her off at the house for me.

After a minute of being alone I could still hear their foot steps above me and then their screams. I started calling their names without getting any sort of response. I slammed my hands on the door of the freezer, I had to get out. I felt the chains breaking after putting a few dents in the door and it finally opened. I ran up the stairs at wolf speed. I broke through the door at the top of the stairs and put myself between the strange monster and Allison and Dakota. Allison was holding a knife like she was going to fight it and Dakota was just standing there her eyes wide open not quite comprehending what she was seeing. The thing crawled onto the ceiling towards us, let out a horrible shriek, then turned around and left leaving all of us wondering what the hell had happened.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know."


	15. Chapter 15

~Dakota POV~

The next week in gym class we had to climb a rock wall. Allison and Scott were climbing up side by side before she kicked Scott's foot and he fell off completely. Only the harness he had on kept him from hitting the ground by a foot.

"Alright, next two." The coach turned around and pointed to me and Erica. "Dakota, Erica., the wall is yours." After getting on the harness I had no trouble getting up the wall, I was far ahead of Erica and looked down to see her still struggling nearly two feet from the bottom.

"Hey, that's my sister." I heard Scott's annoyed voice as he reprimanded the other guys for looking up at my butt as I made my way up farther laughing and shaking my head. As long as it was just looking and no touching I was okay with it. I finished and repelled my way to the bottom again while Erica still wasn't even half way up. I could hear her start to breath heavy and it sounded like she was going to cry. The coach came up next to me looking up at Erica.

"Are you ok? Is it vertigo? Erica!"

"I'm fine."

"Coach, maybe she shouldn't be up there, she is epileptic." I was taking off my harness and the coach looked at me.

"Why doesn't anyone tell me these things? Erica, you're fine, just kick off from the wall. There's a mat to catch you." She made it down and landed on her feet, she walked away with a fake smile on her face, everyone was laughing at her. After we all went into the locker rooms to change and I was the first one done so I stepped out into the gym just in time to see Scott run and catch Erica as she fell from the rock wall. She was having a seizure.

"Lay her on her side." In a matter of seconds the entire gym class was out here again.

"How did you know?" Allison came up next to us.

"I don't know, I just felt it." Erica was taken tot the hospital and the rest of the day went on but, I couldn't shake the image of her falling almost 20 feet to the ground.

I didn't see Derek at all for the rest of the day or even this morning when I was getting ready. Not even in my window scaring the hell out of me. The day dragged on as I wore a pair of coral skinny jeans and a plain black pull over sweater. I hadn't even said anything besides 'hi' to Scott in the morning. I sat down at lunch and ate cheerios out of a plastic bag next to Scott as Stiles came over after talking to Boyd.

"Got em'. I'll pick you up right after work tonight and we'll head to the rink, alright?"

"What re you guys going to the rink for?" When he didn't answer me right away I threw a cheerio at Stiles and we both followed the direction of Scott's eyes. Erica was different. She walked into the cafeteria in a short black mini skirt, and a leather jacket over a low-cut white t-shirt. Oh, and 4 inch leopard heels. Lydia took the words right out of my mouth when she came and leaned over our table.

"What, the holy hell, is that?"

"It's Erica." She took a random guy's apple bit into it and took it with her as she walked right back out of the cafeteria. Scott, Stiles and I all ran after her and saw her get into Derek's car in the parking lot. Derek looked at us and flashed us a smile before driving off. I couldn't believe it, was he playing mind games with me? Or was he just showing me that he could do better with a werewolf like him? Either way I wasn't happy. I wanted to go back home and curl up next to my dog but, I'd missed too much school recently to do miss any more. While Stiles and Scott were still string at where Derek's car had been I literally pushed through them into the school and to my next class. Scott took me home before he went to his job at the vet clinic. I went upstairs to my room and took out the old hollowed out book. Even though it had been nearly a month since the last time I cut the sensation still had the same soothing properties and before I new it I had six new bleeding cuts on my left arm.

~Scott POV~

Derek didn't care about consequences and it showed clearly the way he had turned two new werewolves in this past week. The rest of the day went by slow and after dropping Dakota off I went to work. I was almost done with my shift and I dropped a glass container on the ground breaking it into tiny pieces.

"Why do I get the felling that you've got a lot on your mind?" Dr. Deaton came over and helped me clean up the mess I just made.

"Because, it just kind of slipped through my fingers, everything is slipping through my fingers."

"Now that sounds like far to world weary of a thing for a teenager to say."

"Sorry,"

"You might want to try from a different perspective. This is just entropy at work. This is more of the natural way of the universe but, it doesn't necessarily mean its falling apart. Its just changing shape."

"For better or worse?"

"Exactly." He put a smile on his face before getting up.

"Hey, doc. When are we going to get a chance to talk about, that thing that we never got a chance to talk about?"

"Ah, yes. We never did get a chance to talk about that did we?" I shook my head no. "Now is definitely a good time."

"Thank god."

"What do you think, $2?"

"$2?"

"You're right, $2.50 more an hour sounds like a pretty good raise."

"That's not exactly what I was… $2.50 more an hour?"

"Done." He put out his hand for a handshake and I took it in mine. "Don't forget to clean up the cat cages."

After work, as promised Stiles picked me up and we went to the ice rink. It was closed but, we got the keys from Boyd earlier so we had the whole rink to ourselves. Just Allison, Stiles, Lydia, an I. All of them already knew how to ice skate but, I had never been before so I was falling on my face left and right. I thought it would be easy with my powers but, damn I was wrong. We eventually had enough of skating and went out to a photo booth. Most of the pictures turned out bad because the flash triggered my eyes but the one at the bottom, with my eyes closed, was ok. I ripped that one off and gave it to Allison. Not soon after we heard Lydia scream from the rink and we ran out to see what the problem was. We saw Lydia looking down at the ice nearly in tears screaming with Stiles behind her trying to pull her away from the ice.

When I finally got home it was around midnight and I was surprised to still here movement from Dakota's room. I walked in and saw her sitting up in bed in pajamas but, not looking like she planned on going to sleep.

"Can't sleep?" I went in and sat next to her.

"Pretty much." She got up and got a book of a shelf came back and started reading.

"Well, don't read lay down until you fall asleep." She closed the book and looked at me.

"What if you couldn't see Allison? Like for real? What if she just started going out with someone else? What would you do?" I was a little taken aback by the question but, I answered.

"I'd be really upset if she went out with someone else but, her happiness is top priority. If it makes her happy then I have to live with it. Why?"

"I just wanted to know." She gave me a small smile before scooting back and sliding under the blanket on her bed. "When you leave can you shut off the light?"

"Yeah," I got up and shut off the light. "Night." I shut the door behind me and went to bed myself.

~Dakota POV~

I was sitting at lunch with Scott when Stiles ran in and didn't sit down he stood next to me and pointed at an empty table.

"You see that?"

"What? Its an empty table."

"Yeah but, who's empty table?"

"Boyd."

"Wait, what's a matter with Boyd?" They both got up and started walking toward the parking lot.

"I'll check the ice rink and if he's not at home call me." Scott was telling all this to Stiles and leaving me in the dark behind them. Finally I got sick of it and jumped on Scott's back so he basically giving me a piggy-back ride.

"What is going on?"

"We think Derek is going to turn Boyd, now get down and go to class the bell just rang."

"No, I want to be included and if that means I have to stay on your back I will." Actually I was slipping, my black skinny jeans and light pink slouchy long sleeve shirt didn't provide much traction. Finally they stopped walking right before the exit doors allowing me slide off safely.

"I don't know, I mean its Boyd maybe we should let him, Derek is giving them a choice right?" Scott pulled us both to the side of the hallway.

"No, we can't."

"I mean we have to admit Erica looks pretty good, you know the word sensational comes to mind."

"Yeah, do you think she'll still look good with a wolfs bane bullet in her head?"

"Ok, all I'm saying is maybe his way isn't totally irresponsible."

"You know this thing is gonna get out of control and it makes me responsible."

"Alright I'm with you and I have to say this new found heroism is making me attracted to you."

"Shut up."

"No but, seriously you want to just try making out for a sec?" Scott pushed him for ward and I couldn't help but smile at their friendship. While Stiles went to Boyd's house me and Scott made it to the ice rink.

"Boyd, I just wanna talk!" He had to yell because Boyd was on the zamboni cleaning up the ice. "Hey, come on Boyd, please. Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons, I mean everything." Finally he stopped the zamboni and the noise level was greatly reduced.

"He told me about the hunters."

"And that's not enough for you to say no? Whatever you want there's other ways to get it."

"I just don't wanna eat lunch alone everyday."

"If you're looking for friends you can do a lot better than Derek."

"That really hurt Scott." I looked over to see Isaac and Erica both standing next to Derek, all in leather jackets, like their own little gang. "I mean if you're going to review me at least take a consensus." He gestured toward the rest of his 'gang'. "Erica, how's life been for you since we've met?"

"Hm, in a word, transformative." Her fangs grew and she growled at Scott who moved to step in front of me, even though he probably knew he'd be nothing against three werewolves.

"Isaac?"

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive but, other than that I'm great." He had a cocky tone to his voice, it wasn't the Isaac that I knew and called a friend, he'd changed, quite literally.

"Ok, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight."

"Then go home Scott." When Scott didn't move Derek looked over at Erica and Isaac as they started to come closer to us. Scott immediately transformed into a wolf and crouched on the ground.

"I meant fair for them." He let out a loud growl and I backed up a good couple of feet before I slipped and fell on the ice, I sat and watched the events unfold before me.

Isaac headed for Scott first but, Scott easily threw him to the other side of the rink before he also flipped over Erica. Isaac ran back over to Scott and Erica landed her eyes on me. I quickly tried to stand up and only got a few feet before I slipped again. Next thing I knew Erica stood over me, and kicked me across the rink all the way to the barrier which I slammed into. When I looked up again Erica was running toward me, I tucked my head under my arms not wanting to see the satisfaction on her face as she hit me again. Instead of impact on me I heard a loud growl and the barrier I was up against vibrated. I looked up and saw that Derek had her pinned against the barrier.

"She didn't do anything, leave her out of it." Derek shoved her back in Scott's direction just as he took Isaac down and it didn't seem like he was getting up. When Erica went back over Scott easily put her down again, next to Isaac. The whole time Boyd just sat on the zamboni watching everything.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power, its all about him. He makes it feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott slid Isaac and Erica across the ice to Derek's feet. He came over and helped me up off the ground.

"Its true. It is about power." Derek started to walk toward us and Scott put me off to the side of the rink in front of the zamboni. Derek was changing and was going to fight Scott. I looked down at the ground and saw drops of blood in front of me. I looked down at myself, besides being sore I dint feel any cuts, her hands didn't even touch me. I looked down at my left arm, blood was soaking through my sweater. The cuts I had made last night must have re-opened while they slid across the ice. I looked up as Derek repeatedly punched my brother in the face.

"Derek stop! Everyone just stop!" By everyone I meant only Scott and Derek as they were the only ones active at the time. I slid to ground more angry than upset. "Just stop it!" I saw them both release each other and look over at me. I rolled up the sleeve on the arm that was bleeding and Scott yelled at Derek.

"Look at what they did! She didn't ask for any of this! Its your fault!"

"Its not his fault."

"Dakota, what are you talking about he had you kicked across an ice rink?"

"I did it, I did it last night, they re-opened." Scott stood a few feet away looking from me to Derek.

"Dakota, no," I started to cry and held my hand over my once again bleeding cuts. "You, no, you can't-"

"I did it!" Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Derek all sat watching the exchange.

"Lets go home." He tugged under my arms and lifted me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his abdomen holding tight. Derek and his pack began to leave without saying a word, Boyd was behind them and Scott took the opportunity.

"You don't, you don't want to be like them."

"You're right." Boyd lifted his sweatshirt to revel he had already been bitten. "I want to be like you." I could hear them all walking away and as Scott walked to the door and I looked over his shoulder I saw Derek looking back at me with a sad look on his face. Not being able to look at him I stuck my face in Scotts neck. He carried me to the car and sat me in the passenger seat, crouched down and took hold of my wrist.

"There's a lot of them." Scott looked like he were about to start crying too.

"I know. Scott, can we just go home?" He got up and shut my door walking around the car and getting behind the wheel. He took a deep breath before starting the car.

"You know I need to tell mom, right?"

"Tomorrow, tell her tomorrow, I just want to go to sleep right now." He nodded before driving away towards the house. When we got there our mom wasn't even home so I got my wish and after letting the dog out I wrapped my wrist and gauze and went to sleep.

~Derek POV~

She broke her promise again. She said she wouldn't cut without talking to me first and by the looks of the blood when they re-opened they were deep. I watched as Scott drove her away from the ice rink as I stood with my pack.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I looked at Erica and she had a smile on her face.

"Something along the lines of 'hit him where he's weak'. His sister is his soft spot."

"She has no place in this and I don't want either of you talking to her, or going near her."

"But, I'm her friend." I looked at Isaac and I felt my eyes go red.

"You're a danger to her now. You're a fugitive anyway, its not like you'll be seeing her in school. I have something to take care of. You guys head back to the basement." We called the abandoned underground room a basement because the former was just too time consuming to say. I approached the McCall house from the back, coming from the woods. I could still hear someone moving around but, their mom's car wasn't their so it was either Dakota or Scott. I waited in back until I could figure out what they we're doing and soon heard someone go out the front door, get in Scott's car and drive away. I knew it had been Scott since Dakota didn't have a license yet. I waited until I could no longer hear the car and jumped up to Dakota's bedroom window. Inside I saw her laying on the bed with her eyes wide open facing the window. I let myself into her room and started to walk toward her.

"Go away." I stopped in my tracks about two feet from her bed. She was still facing my direction with eyes wide open but, she wasn't looking at me.

"I told them not to go near you, I want to keep you safe, not hurt you."

"I'm not blaming you, I just want to be alone right now."

"Why did you cut last night?" I closed the two foot gap between me and her bed and crouched down in front of her. She finally shifted her eyes to look into mine.

"You. You with Erica yesterday. I thought you liked me but, I guess I wasn't good enough. You want someone stronger and faster and better, a wolf like yourself." I took in what she was saying and realized what it must have looked like in her eyes.

"No, I don't like Erica like that, I was showing Scott I could make a pack, and one that was willing to be a wolf, I want you Dakota, I want you to be happy, happy with me."

"I don't think I can be happy with anyone."

"You can be happy if you want to." I put my arm around her mid-section over the blanket she had wrapped herself in and rubbed her side slowly.

"There's a story behind every person. There's a reason why they're the way they are. They aren't just like that because they want to, something in the past created them, and sometimes its impossible to fix them."

"You can try, and I want to help."

"Derek I was trying to go to sleep before you got here and I still want to so, please go." I wasn't going to leave her alone now so, I stepped over her dog on the floor and climbed into the other side of her bed. I put myself under her blankets and put my arm around her waist. I was surprised to find that she wasn't wearing long sleeves. I rubbed my hand up her arm.

"There isn't any point in hiding them anymore." I moved closer to her so that her back was flush to my chest and I started stroking her hair away from her face. When I felt her fall asleep I remained awake. If Scott or their mom got home I would have to leave and soon I did as I heard a car pull into the driveway.


	16. Chapter 16

~Scott POV~

After I knew Dakota was in bed I turned attention to myself. The scratch I had gotten from Derek wasn't healing. I went to the animal clinic and actually said it out loud.

"Why isn't it healing?" I was surprised when Dr. Deaton answered, he usually wasn't here this late.

"Because its from an alpha." He started to clean it for me while he was still talking. "They're coming back so we don't have much time to talk."

"What is that?"

"Rubbing alcohol, you don't want it to get infected do you? It will heal the same just not as quickly because of Derek."

"Ok, how do you know all this? Actually how do you know anything about this?"

"Its a longer story, what I can tell you is that I know about your kind. Your kind I can help." Then he turned his attention to a body laying on the table, it had long gashes on the torso like someone had dug in with their fingernails about 3 inches deep. "This, is something new."

"Do you know what did it?"

"No but, the Argents will. This is the crucial part. They'll have some kind of record or book, it'll have descriptions, histories, pictures, of all the things they've discovered."

"All of what things? How many different things are there?" We both heard a car pull up and the bell jingle on the door as someone came in. I went out the door in the exam room where I stood in another room listening to what was going on.

"I'm starting to think I need to buy a more prominent closed sign."

"Hello Allen." Gerard was there too. "Its been awhile, last I heard you'd retired."

"Last I heard, you followed a code of conduct." Then Chris began to speak.

"If you've hadn't noticed, this body is one of ours."

"I did, I also noticed the gun powder residue on his finger tips. So don't assume I'll be swayed by your philosophy just because I'll answer a few questions."

"He was only twenty four."

"Killers come in all ages."

"All ages, sizes, shapes. it's the last one that concerns us."

"How about you tell us what you found."

"See this cut? Precise, almost surgical. This isn't the wound that killed him, this had a more interesting purpose."

"Relating to the spine?" I wish I could see what was going on but, I only had my hearing to rely on.

"That is right. Whatever made this cut sliced with a paralytic toxin potent enough to disable all motor functions. These are the cause of death." He was probably talking about the cuts on the man's front. "Notice the patterns on each side."

"Five for each finger."

"Each claw."

"As you can see it dug in, slashed upward going through the lungs and bone of the ribcage with ease."

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

"No."

"Any idea at all what killed him?"

"No but, I can tell you its fast, incredibly strong, and has the means to render its victims essentially helpless in a matter of seconds."

"So, you're saying we should be cautious? We get it."

"I was saying you should be afraid. Be very afraid. Because is the wild predators with paralytic toxins use it to catch and eat their prey. This prey wasn't eaten. That means whatever killed him only wanted to kill him. In fact killing may be it's only purpose."

When the Argents left, I did too. I got a call from Stiles and I had to pick him up.

"You okay?"

"You were right, its not like you. I mean its eyes were almost like, reptilian. But, there was something about them."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how like when you see a friend in a Halloween mask but, all you can actually see are their eyes and you feel like you know them but, you can't just figure out who it is?"

"Are you saying you know who it is?"

"No but, I think it knew me."

~Derek POV~

After I left Dakota I went back to train my new pack. I had them each going after me and I was easily winning. Isaac came at me first from the opposite side of the room when he got close he pushed off a support beam coming at me in the air. I pushed him to the side to the ground with one hand. I did this to him every single time he tried which might have been 5 or 6 times. Erica also tried launching herself at me from the top of a train car but, I pushed her down right next to Isaac.

"Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?" When I turned to face them Erica had gotten up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and started to kiss me. I pushed her right off back to the floor and walked away. "That's the last time you do that." I wiped her saliva off my mouth.

"Why? Because I'm a beta? Or because you'd rather have a weak little human?" Her reference to Dakota made me angry but, I held it in.

"No, because I have someone else in mind for you."

"Are we done?" Isaac still hadn't gotten up off the ground and had an annoyed look on his face. "I have about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal." He sat up and I walked in front of him.

"Give me your hand." I knelt down and grabbed his arm twisting it backwards. I could hear the one breaking. "One hundred and one. You think I'm teaching you how to fight, huh? Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive." I let go and turned my back towards the betas.

"If they wanted us dead, wouldn't they be coming for us now? What are they waiting for?"

"I don't know. But, they're planning something and you _especially_ know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father. I think it killed someone else last night. Until I figure out what that thing is, you all need to know everything I know as fast as I can teach you." I turned and walked into one of the train cars leaving them to think about what I said.

~Scott POV~

When I got up in the morning I knew my mom would still be home even after I left for school so the worked out nice for what had to be done. The first thing I did was go to wake up Dakota. When I walked into her room she was already dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I came in and sat next to her on the ground where she was sitting with her dog's head in her lap.

"Do we have to?" She didn't look at me when she said it.

"Yeah, you can get help. You can't do this to yourself anymore."

"No, you don't get it."

"I understand-"

"No you don't! You don't know what its like. You couldn't understand even if you tried. You don't know what's its like to cut, you don't know what it feels like to hate every inch of yourself!" She had yelled it loud enough that our mom could probably hear and I soon realized she did when I saw the door open and she walked into see us on the floor with Dakota on the verge of crying.

"I heard yelling." She looked a little concerned and sat down next to me leaving me in-between them. I took Dakota's left arm since it was the one closest to me and pulled it into my lap. I saw our mom out of the corner of my eye watching a little confused before I pulled up the sleeve over her wrist. I could see her face turn into one of shock before getting up and moving to the other side of Dakota where she took her in her arms muttering in her ear.

"We're going to get you help, don't worry. Everything will be ok. Things will get better." She pulled away and I could now see that my mom had been crying too. "I need a minute." She got up and went into the hallway. I looked at my sister who's face was expressionless and went out after my mom.

"Was it our fault?"

"No, mom, she did it before her parents even died, well her adoptive parents, you know what I mean. Its not your fault or mine."

"She needs help, I'll take her to the hospital today. I'll have her talk with someone. She's not going to school today." She paused and blinked her eyes a little before continuing. "I just, you would never think, she always seemed so happy." I hugged her.

"I have to get ready for school, if you want me to talk to her let me know."

"No, I've got it." She walked back into the room. I could have listened if I wanted to but, it was a private moment so I hopped in the shower and just listened to the sound of water hitting the bottom of the tub. When I got out and went downstairs Dakota was down there too eating a bowl of cereal. My mom must have been getting ready to take her to the hospital.

"I'm sorry, I had to tell her."

"Its fine." I could tell she didn't want to talk to instead I went up behind where she was sitting on a stool and hugged her. She didn't fight it and I thought that was a good sign. When I left for school my mom was heading down the stairs.

I met up with Stiles in the morning, he had become me and Allison's official messenger since we weren't allowed to see each other.

"Is she coming to the game tonight?"

"Yes, ok message complete. Alright, now tell me about your boss."

"He thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of record of all the things that they've hunted, like a book."

"You probably mean it's a bestiary."

"A what?"

"A bestiary." I started laughing at him.

"I think you mean bestiality."

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I don't. Its like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures."

"How am I the only one who doesn't seem to know about this stuff?"

"Look, ok, you're my best friend, you're a creature of the night, its kind of like a priority of mine."

"Ok, If we can find it and it can tell us what this thing is-"

"And who."

"We need that book." We looked at each other with raised eyebrows at the fact we both said it in unison.

~Dakota POV~

After my mom got ready she just needed to grab a jacket from upstairs so I went out to the car to wait for her. When I got to it, it was locked so I stood leaning against, looking back at the house. My eyes drifted toward the tree line and I thought I saw something move. I squinted my eyes and sure enough Derek was standing against the trunk of a tree looking at me. I looked down and shook my head as my mom came out the front door and unlocked the car. I grasped the handle and opened the door, Derek was still in the woods when we pulled away his figure still in sight until we turned a corner and he was gone. We rode in silence to the hospital and when we got there she went up to the desk and the nurse looked confused to see her, she must have known that my mom's shift didn't start for a couple more hours. I sat in a chair crossing and uncrossing my legs a good number of times before my mom came and got me. I sat down in an a room in a cushy chair facing a desk with a woman sitting behind it. She had short hair, glasses, and nice clothes on with a doctor's lab coat over it. The silence between us was heavy as I shrank under her look, was she just going to stare at me? That thought was soon broken as a surprisingly sweet voice oozed into the space around us.

"I'm dr. Hall, you must be Dakota."

"Kind." I mumbled it but, she heard what I said.

"Excuse me?"

"Your last name, it means kind, or forgiving."

"Well, I didn't know that, thanks."

"No problem." I looked around and tapped my fingers on the wooden arms of the chair I was sitting in.

"Well, lets not avoid it any longer, we both know you're here so I can evaluate you. Help you get your mind set where it needs to be. So, why don't you tell me if you want to die." She really did get down to business fast and I liked it, I wanted to be out of here as fast as possible.

"I don't think so. I'm punishing myself for what I've done wrong. Everything in my life is always out of control. This is my way of taking control."

"The thing is when people take control that way, it easily can become an addiction and soon its not in your control anymore. Have you lost control yet?"

"I'm losing it but, its not all gone yet." She put a hand across her desk.

"Let me see." I slid both my arms up and pulled the sleeves up. Compared to scars I've seen on other people, they weren't that bad. I kept them shallow so I wouldn't accidentally kill myself and far from my veins. "I'm admitting you for this but, I want you to see somebody at least twice a month, someone here or a school counselor, which ever you prefer."

"Not at school." I put my arms back in my lap and she began writing on a piece of paper.

"Alright, I just have a few more questions."

"And by that you mean about a couple of hours, plus time in the waiting room waiting for a whole bunch of pamphlets I'll never read?"

"Yes, basically, so lets get to it now."

Four hours later my mom had started her shift and I was left to walk home. I dumped the papers in a trash can outside and didn't think about them again. I got a text from Stiles saying that when I got to the game not to go to the field but, to go to the school and help him find a book he called the bestiary. This book would tell us about the new shape shifter. When I got to the school I started going up the steps but, thought I heard Stiles in the parking lot behind me. I did. He was leaning on a window talking to someone in a car. I craned my neck to the side to see that he was talking to Lydia. I was happy for him but, we needed to hurry before the game was over. I started waving my hands in the air and when he looked over he gave me a look like 'really? now?' I was gesturing wildly for him to hurry up and he finally started jogging over to where I was standing. When we made it the principals office he wasted no time messing through the drawers in the desk.

"Can you not make such a mess? He'll know someone was in here."

"We need to hurry, I need to get back to Lydia." He sent a text to Allison letting her know that the book wasn't in his office.

"Hello, Stiles." She gave him a sweet smile before sending a glare my way, what did I ever do to Erica? She took Stiles by the ear and pulled him from the office, not knowing what to do I followed. She led us down to the pools and finally released Stiles ear.

"AH. AH. AH, eh." The eh was from the fact that Derek was there. He held a basketball in his hands.

"Stiles." Oh, how I loved being ignored.

"Derek."

"What'd you see at the mechanic's garage?"

"Ah, several alarming epa violations that I seriously consider reporting." Derek grew out his claws and poked them through the basketball, deflating it. "Holy god."

"Lets try that again."

"Why don't you just ask her she saw it on the full moon?" He gestured his hands toward me, I was getting thrown under the bus.

"It was dark upstairs at Isaac's I didn't get a good look." I shot a glare back at Stiles and he gave in telling them what he saw.

"Alright, it was pretty slick looking um, its skin was dark, kind of patterned, I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough? Kay, because I have somebody I really need to talk to." When Derek just looked at him he continued. "Ugh, eyes, eyes are uh, yellowish and slitted, um, has a lot of teeth, and oh, its got a tail too. Are we good?" I noticed Derek and Erica looking at the top of the staircase behind me and Stiles, I turned around and saw it too. "What have you seen it? You have this look on your faces like you have exactly what I'm talking about." I started to back up and tugged on Stiles' lacrosse jacket. He finally turned around and saw it. It let out a shriek and came down to the ground it hit one of Erica's ankles making her fly into a wall where she hit her head and landed unconscious. Derek crouched and growled at it. Derek put a hand on Stiles' chest and pushed him back.

"Run, both of you." When he turned the creature hit him in the back of the neck.

"Derek, your neck." He put his hand behind back and felt the cut. He started to fall to one side but, Stiles went over and put one of Derek's arms over his shoulder and helped him walk.

"Where do we go?" I was walking in front of them looking around for the thing but, I didn't see it.

"Call Scott." I took out my phone and Stiles must have too. I saw his phone hit the ground and Derek topple over into a pool.

"Stiles!" He jumped in after him leaving me standing with my phone to my ear hoping Scott would pick up. I saw Stiles pull Derek to the surface and me and him both wildly looked around.

"Where did it go? Do you see it?"

"Maybe it went away?" I heard one of it's a shrieks again before turning to Stiles giving him a look that meant 'you think so'.

"Scott isn't answering!" I was standing facing them in the water about to try and call Scott again when Stiles screamed at me.

"Dakota!" Sure enough when I looked at the thin runway in between the pools the thing was heading right toward me, forgetting that I was at the edge of a pool I instinctively took a step back, a little too close to the edge. When that foot slipped backwards my whole body dropped into the pool along with my phone. I swan to the bottom and got it but, it was dead, there was no way it would work now.

"Shit." I threw it out of the pool and it slid on the ground about 10 feet away, at least I had accidental protection and could get it replaced. I swam to where Stiles was holding up Derek and put Derek's other arm over my shoulders to help Stiles.

"Can you get me out of here before I drown?"

"You're worried about drowning? Have you noticed the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?"

"Did you notice that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?"

"Shut up for a minute and calm down!" There was no need to start getting angry at the situation that none of us could control. Stiles started swimming with his free arm toward the edge of the pool where his phone was.

"Wait, stop!" It was circling around the pool.

"What's it waiting for?" The thing came to the edge of the pool leaned in real close sticking a hand in before quickly pulling it back and hissing at the water.

"Did you see that?" Stiles looked at me.

"Obviously! I'm not taking my eyes off that thing!"

"I don't think it can swim."

"And I don't think I can do this much longer." I was practically inhaling water every time I went a little further down and the water hit my chin.

"No, no, no, don't even think about it!"

"Stiles you can hold him up, I'll get the phone. I can't hold him up by myself." I made it to the phone just before the creature did and held it above my head as I turned around and saw Stiles start to go under with Derek. "You're kidding me." I dialed Scott's number quickly and when he answer I only had time to yell his name before he hung up saying that he couldn't talk right now. I saw Stiles' head pop up from the water and noticed he could hold Derek by himself any longer.

"He said he couldn't talk!" tiles saw me looking from his phone to Derek.

"Just drop it!" I did what I was told and headed under the water to help pull up Derek.

"Tell me he's coming."

"He said he couldn't talk at the moment."

"I can't stay up any longer, I need something to hold onto." I nodded my head in agreement as me and Stiles looked around before setting our sight on a diving board. We started to swim to it when we got there Stiles was closest so he tried grabbing it. His hand slipped and we all went under the water. I tried my best to kick to the surface and almost made it up all the way before I saw Derek and Stiles pulled from the water next to me. Next thing I know I'm pulled from the water too and tossed on the ground next to them. I looked over and saw Scott in wolf form roll on the ground with the creature. The things tail wrapped around Scott's ankle and flung him into a large mirror on a wall, the mirror shattered and Scott picked up a sharp piece, holding it like a knife. The thing crawled to Scott and studied its own reflection in the mirror shard Scott was holding. It darted past Scott climbed up the wall and along the ceiling bursting though the big skylight in the roof. It was gone.

"Are you alright?" Scott came over and kneeled on the ground next to me.

"Fine." I ran my hands over my arms trying to ring out any water and speed up the drying process.

"Here," Scott took off his sweatshirt and handed it to me. "Just take off that before you put it on." He got and moved to Stiles helping him up but, letting Derek get up on his own.

"Everybody turn around. I need to change." They all complied and for good measure I turned too so if they thought to peak all they would see was my back. I took off my bra too because it was soaked through and would leave wet spots on the sweatshirt making it obvious what was underneath. I zipped up Scott's sweatshirt all the way before turning around. "Ok, its safe." Despite my jeans still being sopping wet it felt a lot better having a dry top on.

Scott brought his lap top with him in his car and he took it out, plugging a flash drive from Gerard's keys into it.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles was looking at the laptop with Scott but, I was to busy jumping around trying to dry off faster. I stopped for a minute before looking over their shoulders.

"Looks like some kind of Latin."

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" I went back to jumping as Derek and Erica approached the car.

"Dakota, quit jumping around. There's a pair of sweats in my trunk, go to the other side of the car and put them on." I went to the trunk and sure enough a pair of fleece pants were there.

"Gladly." I went to the opposite side of the car and stated to peel off the wet jeans and was pulling on the new pair of pants when I heard whistling from across the parking lot. The game was over what were people still doing here? I wasn't really overly concerned about a couple of guys seeing me in my underwear so I just flipped them off and threw all my wet clothes in the back seat and joined everyone back at the laptop.

"Its called a kanima."

"You knew the whole time?" Stiles sounded irritated.

"No, only when it was confused by its own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is." I went back to the laptop and stated looking through more pages in the document.

"Or who."

"What else do you know?"

"Just stories, rumors."

"But, its like us?"

"A shape shifter, yes but, its not right. Its like an…"

"Abomination." Stiles finished Derek's sentence for him. Derek nodded in agreement and then turned away ready to leave with Erica.

"Derek, we need to work together on this, maybe even tell the Argents."

"You trust them?"

"Nobody trusts anyone. That's the problem. While were here, arguing about who's on what side there is something _scarier, stronger, and faster _than any of us and its killing people! And we still don't even know anything about it!"

"I know one thing," He turned and walked away still talking to us. "When I find it, I'm going to kill it." I got in the back seat and sat waiting for Stiles and Scott. They got in and put the laptop in the back next to me as we drove to drop Stiles off at his place. Scott dropped me off at the house before leaving again to pick up our mom from work. I guess she had car trouble and had to get it towed so Scott had to get her.

~Scott POV~

When I got to the hospital I pulled right up to the front and got out shutting my door behind me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and was turned around by Gerard as he thrust a knife into my stomach.

"Don't move. Even though I can practically feel the tissue around the blade starting to heal, you never know with a beta." He wiggled the knife around making more blood run down my shirt. "Besides, we'd lose this perfect picture. The kind old grandfather embracing his favorite grandson after hearing good news from the doctor. That's right, I can play the nice grandpa who likes to cook and tell stories and be sweet and charming and trust me, I can do it far better than you playing average broken hearted teenage boy. Are you listening?"

"Yes."

"Perfect. Now, you're gonna do me a favor one of these days and you're gonna do it because if you don't, this knife goes in her." He turned his head toward the hospital doors where my mom stood talking to another nurse, oblivious of what was happening right outside the doors. "Scott, I truly believe its so much easier when bad things don't have to happen to good people." He pulled the knife out and walked away just as quickly as he came.

"Everything ok?" My mom had come out and was standing by the passenger door looking me over the car's hood, she couldn't see that I was bleeding.

"Fine." She got into the car. "Everything is fine."


	17. Chapter 17

~Dakota POV~

I came into school expecting it to be another boring day, or as boring as it gets when you're brother is a werewolf but, when I got there it was pretty exciting.

"Isaac!" I saw him in the hall and when he heard his name he turned and looked at me. I didn't have the first class of the day with him but, we had time before the bell would ring. Once he looked at me he turned and started walking away from me. What the hell? "Isaac, I know you can hear me!" He started walking faster and went into a classroom leaving me in the hallway. Whatever, he couldn't avoid me in chemistry, we sit next to each other. I turned around and went to my first class, antsy in my seat waiting for chem to roll around. I didn't have to worry about being on Mr. Harris' good side any more since I quit his after school thing, it left me a lot more free time. When I walked into chem Isaac hadn't come in yet so I sat in my usual seat. When he did I saw him standing with Erica. They basically had a stare down with Scott and stiles from across the room. Scott and Stiles quickly took seats next to Lydia and Isaac and Erica sat behind them. Allison came and sat next to me.

"What's going on?"

"They plan on testing Lydia, to find out if she's the kanima or not." I looked back at them and saw Erica glare at me. I looked at Isaac to find him looking at me too but, only for a split second before he ducked his head down and put a smirk on his face.

"Einstein once said two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity and I'm not sure about the universe. I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." Mr. Harris walked toward the front of the room and put a hand on Stiles' shoulder implying he was the stupid one. For a teacher, he was as immature as they come. "So, to combat the plague of ignorance in my class you are going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Lets see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one." Erica started first with Scott, Allison was with Lydia, and the rest of us were with our normal classmates. At the second station Scott was with Lydia, and Stiles with Isaac.

"Next." When everyone switched Scott was with Stiles, and Lydia with Isaac. I wanted to be in that seat, I needed to talk to him, to figure out why he was avoiding me, instead I was with Erica.

"What are you going to do to her?" I was talking as I carried out our experiment so Mr. Harris wouldn't come over.

"Don't you think the better question is what's she going to do to us?" I watched as Scott and Allison shared a look across the room before Scott looked back at me, no doubt worried about the fact that I was sitting next to a psycho werewolf who had, day before tried to spill my blood at the ice rink. "You know her and Scott were really cute together but, you know I've always had this feeling like I was kinda physic."

"I would say that's fascinating but, I really don't care."

"You see, I just don't think that they'll last."

"Do you think sliding your hand up his thigh is going to do anything. Allison knows you're just trying to get to her."

"Would you prefer it your thigh?" Her hand reached down and gripped my leg through my lace tights. I felt her claws extend but, she only pushed her pointer finger down hard enough to draw blood. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm doing your job for you."

"Get your hand off me."

"I better listen I wouldn't want you to go home and cut too deep, you might really hurt yourself, you might even die and we would all just _hate_ for that to happen." She released my leg and with shaky hands I went about finish the experiment for us. I saw Scott look back, no doubt smelling the blood on my leg but, I didn't look I was afraid if I thought about anything other than the task in front of me I just might cry.

"Time." Mr. Harris hit a bell on his desk. "If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly you should now be looking at a crystal." Sure enough at the bottom of the container a clear white crystal had formed. I could see that it wasn't true for others but, it was for Lydia and Isaac. "Now, for last part of the experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy. You can eat it." I pushed the beaker away from me toward Erica letting her know I didn't want it but, she could have it.

"What are you anorexic now too?" She pulled the crystal out and took it in her fingers before biting into it. I could see across the room Lydia was about to do the same. Scott stood up from his seat as he watched her.

"Lydia!" Everyone in the room looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." He adjusted his stool and sat back down.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?" Erica was right next to my face whispering in my ear.

"She wasn't affected by the toxins of the kanima, she is the kanima." The bell rang letting us know we could leave class but, when everyone started to get up around me, I stayed in place. I looked out the window and saw Derek standing at the far side of the parking lot. I couldn't see from where I was what he was looking at but, I'm pretty sure it was into our classroom watching Lydia.

"Dakota, we need-"

"Stay away from her." I heard Scott growl at Isaac and saw Isaac move from my vision leaving Scott with me. "Come on." He hooked one his arms through mine and led me out of the classroom into the hall and then into a supply closet. Once in there I saw Allison and Stiles too. "Derek is out there waiting for Lydia."

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison looked worried for her best friend.

"If he thinks she's the kanima then yes. Especially after what happened at the pool."

"I can help." I wiped the blood off my leg with a tissue from my backpack.

"No its not safe."

"Derek won't hurt me."

"But, Erica will, she has."

"Not with Derek there." I turned to leave the room but, Stiles grabbed my arm.

"Scott's right, its not safe for you."

"And it is for you? You're human too Stiles. If you can take care of yourself with the werewolves then so can I."

"You can't take care of yourself." Those words from Scott really hit me and Stiles could tell. He let go of my arm and stepped back.

"Yes, I can. Scott, if you don't let me do things like this I'm never going to be able to defend myself. What am I going to do one day when you're not around? I won't have you protecting me for my entire life!"

"Dakota, please-"

"Let me do this. Just trust me." I opened the door and when no one stopped me I took it as an okay and made my way outside to the parking lot. When I got there Derek was no longer by his car so I turned and looked around. I spotted Boyd on the lacrosse field and made my way over.

"I want to talk to Derek."

"Why don't you just talk to me?"

"Because you probably don't want to hear the mountain of bullshit I am about to unload."

"She failed the test, Dakota, she's the kanima, she's killing people." I saw the pleading look in his eyes wanting me to understand.

"Give us some time, I mean she's immune to the bite, why not this too?"

"Jackson hasn't changed either and he didn't pass his test."

"Derek, just give us time to figure this out! We need more time."

"You don't need to be caught up in this."

"Too late!" I noticed him look down and saw the dried blood on my leg from Erica. "You see? The rest of your pack has no problem being involved with me. I'm a likeable person, right Boyd?" He turned and looked at Derek before looking back down at me.

"Yeah, you're nice." Derek let out a sigh and shook his head.

"See, he likes me, we could be good friends, I am good friends with Isaac but, I'm guessing you told him to stay away right? You just want to take away all my friends, huh?"

"That's not it, I'm looking out for you."

"No, you're making my life hell Derek!" I walked over to the bleachers and threw my bag down. I put my head in my hands. I felt him come sit next to me and out his arms around me pulling me onto his lap.

"I'm sorry, its not what I meant to do."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just, I mean- I don't know why I just said that. I know you're looking out for me but-"

"Sh. Come on." He got up and held my hand leading us to his car where Erica and Isaac were waiting. "Erica, you're sitting in the front. Isaac and Boyd, in the back with Dakota."

"Where are we going?" I leaned forward from my seat in the middle of the two guys closer to Derek.

"Your house but, you're staying in the car."

"So, now I'm not allowed in my own house? This escalated quickly." I leaned back and let out a sigh as my back hit the leather seat. To say I was frustrated would be an understatement. I felt something on my knee and looked down to see Isaac had put his hand there to try and calm me down. I gave him a small smile and leaned me head back again catching an angry glare from Derek in the rearview mirror directed towards Isaac. I felt his pull away immediately not wanting to create conflict with his alpha. When we got to my house I saw Stiles' jeep up front but, not Scott's car. When the werewolves I was in the car with started to get out I thought maybe I could get out too without Derek noticing, I was wrong. I ended up climbing into the driver's seat so I could get a more clear view of what was happening. An hour passed of us sitting outside my house, well not sitting, they were all standing in my lawn. I saw Stiles and Allison peaking from behind the curtains that framed the windows on either side of the door. I made eye contact with Stiles and put my hands in the air with an exaggerated shrug. It was starting to get dark out and my legs were falling asleep. I saw Isaac go around the house, did Derek just send him in there to hurt my friends? I opened the car door not trying to be sneaky. I stretched out my legs in front of me before getting up and walking to where Derek was.

"What is he going to do?"

"Don't worry, he wont hurt any of them."

"You mean except Lydia?"

"Except the kanima." Next Erica went in too leaving me with Boyd and Derek. I went to go closer to my house but Derek pulled me back against his chest. "No." There was growling inside and you could hear things breaking. I turned around and buried my face in Derek's chest and threw my arms around his neck. I couldn't stop shaking, not knowing what was happening to my friends. I felt one of Derek's arms make its way around my waist. I hear the front door open and two thuds as something hit the ground. I pulled my face away from Derek and looked over my shoulder. I saw Isaac and Erica laying on the ground, Erica paralyzed, and Isaac knocked out. I heard Derek exhale an agitated breath but, I felt a smile spread across my lips. Then the reality hit me, if Erica was paralyzed, that meant that the kanima was here. Scott, Allison and Stiles all stepped out onto the porch.

"I think I finally get why you keep refusing me Scott. You're not an omega, you're already an alpha of your own pack but, you know you cant beat me." I had my eyes focused on a window of the second floor of my house. I could see a shadow moving in front of it.

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." I heard sirens in the distance but, for me that was background noise. I started stuttering like I was trying to say something but, it wouldn't come out. I saw a set of blue hands with long white claws come out of the window and the kanima. Derek looked down at me with a concerned face, with an arm still wrapped around me he followed my eyes up to the window as the kanima hissed and everyone else looked up too. I felt Derek's grip on me tighten and pull me closer as it climbed along the roof and let out a shriek before it disappeared from view.

"Get them out of here." He was talking about Erica and Isaac, Boyd complied picking them up and putting them in the car as Lydia walked out of the house onto the porch.

"Would someone please tell me what _the hell _is going on!" She was pissed.

"Its Jackson." I looked around at everyone's faces, they were all shock and relief but, mostly shock. Lydia and Allison got into Stiles' jeep. He would drive them to Allison's and then Allison would take Lydia home. Scott stayed on the porch watching me and Derek as Boyd picked up Isaac and began to move him into the car. I finally broke from Derek and looked down at my hands.

"What now?"

"I don't know." I pulled him back into a hug not caring that Scott was watching and apparently Derek felt the same way. When we broke apart he cupped my face between my hands and tilted my face up towards his. The kiss was gentle yet it had so much passion. He turned away and went to his car where Boyd was waiting for him and I turned back to the house where Scott had a disgusted look on his face but, didn't say anything as he turned back into the house. I heard a whimper from just inside the doorway.

"Oh, Buck, at least I'll always have you." I went up the steps, shut the door behind me and slid down against it as my dog came over and laid on top of me.


	18. Chapter 18

~Dakota POV~

"Stiles, didn't you just leave?" I was moved from in front of the door when Stiles came in pushing the door open without knocking, successfully pushing me out of the way.

"Yeah, now I'm back, Scott called me."

"Where are you guys going?" Scott walked in putting on a sweatshirt and heading toward the door but, I stepped in front of it.

"To go get Jackson before the Argents or Derek do. Now move."

"I want to come." I grabbed my jacket and started putting it on but, Scott put his hand on my shoulder.

"No, you're staying here."

"Scott, that's what you said about talking to Derek earlier and whoa, I'm still here, in one piece. I'm coming." Stiles stepped in to help me out.

"She's right, dude. Let her come. Even if you run off and chase the kanima I'll be there."

"Fine, but, you're sitting in the back."

"Yay!" I looked down at what I was wearing. It was the skirt and ripped tights from earlier. "Can I change into something a little less uh, you know what I mean." I ran upstairs and heard Scott sigh behind me, he didn't want to wait but, he would have to. I ran upstairs and I pulled off my clothes except for my bra and underwear, pulled on a plain cranberry colored hoodie, put on yoga pants, and slipped on my black vans. Within 5 minutes I was back down and Scott opened the door for me and Stiles. I crawled into the back of the jeep and Scott got in behind me as Stiles started the engine. We pulled out of the driveway and in no time Stiles was speeding down the road. We left Beacon Hills and headed into some industrial city. We came to a stop in what looked like an abandoned parking garage of sort.

"What now?" Stiles turned to Scott not knowing what to do since there was a 15 foot chain link fence in front of us. We both turned to see Scott gone and his door hanging open. I climbed up front into his empty seat and shut the door.

"So now we wait?"

"Pretty much." Stiles turned up the radio and we leaned back waiting for Scott to come back.

~Scott POV~

I ran from the jeep leaving Dakota with Stiles and followed the faint sounds of fighting that I heard. Next thing I know, I heard gunfire too. Derek wouldn't be using a gun so it meant the Argents were here too. I ran up to see the kanima face to face with Gerard and pushed the kanima back a good 20 feet before I ran too. I followed the hissing sounds the kanima made all the way to a club. I watched from around the corner before someone came up behind me. When I turned I saw Dakota and Stiles.

"Sorry, yeah, sorry." They knew they had scared me.

"How did you guys find me here?"

"We saw you running, we followed you. The jeep is in the parking lot. Did you see where he went?"

"No, I lost him."

"But, he led you here. To a gay club?" Dakota looked about as confused as I felt until I smelled something familiar.

"Uh, Scott." I looked behind me and saw Stiles and Dakota backing up looking at the second story of the building. I backed up and looked to. "Do you see that?" I saw the kanima's tail go inside the building.

"He's inside."

"What's he gonna do in there?"

"I know who he's after."

"What? How? Did you smell something?"

"Armani." I pointed to Danny going inside of the club and they realized too, that he was in danger.

"You guys I cant go in there."

"Good for once you'll be doing what I think is best."

"Don't flatter yourself, its gay club, I'm a girl, that's a little suspicious. Stiles, can I have the keys? I'll wait in the jeep." I saw him reach in his pocket and put them in her hand before she walked back into the parking lot. We went around back and I watched Stiles struggle to try and open a locked door.

"Ok maybe there's like a window we could climb through or.." When we moved to the side I easily broke the door handle off and got us inside. "Some kind of handle we could rip off with superhuman strength, I did not think of that one." Inside everyone was dancing with strobe lights and disco balls spinning and flashing around them. We went up and got drinks before looking around for Danny.

"Hey, I found him." I heard Stiles beside me but, I was focused on the ceiling, the kanima was crawling along it towards him.

"I found Jackson. Get Danny."

"What are you gonna do?" I answered his question by extending my nails into claws and stepping forward. "Works for me." We started through the ocean of dancing people and soon, thanks to the fog machines on the ceiling, I lost track of Jackson. Around me bodies were falling to the floor paralyzed and I caught sight of him again.

"Jackson!" No sooner did I say his name I saw Derek come through the crowd in wolf form toward him. "No don't!" It was too late Derek dug his claws into the kanima. Everyone around us finally realized what had happened and stepped back screaming. Now I didn't even see where Jackson and the Derek were." I ran out back and followed a trail of blood through the parking lot to find Jackson as himself lying naked, barely alive. Stiles came as I crouched down next to Jackson.

"What do we do with him now?" Stiles wasn't a big fan of Jackson but, he needed our help.

"We have to put him in the jeep. We have to get out of here." Stiles went to go get a blanket from the back of the jeep and when he came back Dakota was with him.

"Holy shit."

"Derek did it, are you sure its that bad?" I knew what I said hurt her but, I didn't care. If she wanted to go be Derek's girlfriend I would let her but, that didn't mean I couldn't hate him. She stepped back and walked away.

"I'll be back at the car." I turned and saw Stiles looking at me.

"What?"

"You shouldn't talk to her like that. Whatever, lets just get him out of here." We wiped the blood from him so it wouldn't get in the jeep. I carried him wrapped in blankets and when we got there Dakota was in the front.

"I'm assuming I'll have to sit in-between you two."

"Correct." I put Jackson in the back laying down so he couldn't be seen from outside the jeep then me and Stiles got in and squished Dakota in the middle.

"Can we just get the hell out of here before on of my dad's deputies sees me?" No sooner did he start the car did the sheriff himself pull up in front of us. Dakota ducked down so she wouldn't be seen. "Oh my god. Could this get any worse?" From the back Jackson moaned in his sleep. "That was rhetorical!"

"Get rid of him."

"Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene and he's the sheriff."

"Do something! I can't sit like this forever!" Dakota had her head under the dashboard and was curled up in a ball but, still managed to kick Stiles toward his door. He got and began talking to his dad. In the back Jackson started moaning and lifting his head up without actually opening his eyes.

"Jackson be quiet!" He laid back down but, 10 seconds later he got up again.

"What- What's happening?"

"Jackson, I'm sorry but-" I punched him in the face, successfully knocking him out. He couldn't keep sitting up, the sheriff might see him. Stiles finally got back in and we drove away from the scene of the crime. Dakota finally sat up between us.

"Where do we take him?"

"How about your house?"

"Not with our mom there!"

"We need to take him somewhere where we can hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him or long enough to convince him he's dangerous."

"I still say we just kill him." Dakota slapped his arm.

"We're not killing him."

"Fine. Ok, ok. I've got an idea."

"Does it involve breaking the law?"

"By now don't you think that's a given."

"I was just trying to be optimistic."

"Don't bother."

~Dakota POV~

It was early morning by the time we heard Jackson wake up in the morning yelling that he was going to kill Scott and Stiles. Last night we took one of the police department's detainment vans and shackled Jackson into it. In the morning I went inside to give him some food.

"Let me out now!" He stood up the best he could with his hands cuffed a few feet from the ground.

"You know what? Stiles made me help him put those pants on you. It was not a pleasant experience being all close up and personal with your junk so don't think this fun for us either. We're doing you a favor."

"This is doing me a favor?"

"Yes, you're killing people and until we can figure out how to stop you, you have to stay in here, sorry." I started to go through the bag Stiles gave me before he left and pulled out to sandwiches. "Do you want the one with ham or with turkey?"

"You actually think my parents wont be looking for me?"

"Not if they don't think anything's wrong. Stiles used your phone to send them a text, something about staying the night at a friend's. I have to go, school starts soon, Stiles will be here though." I got up and left him alone in the van and met Scott outside so he could drive us to school.

After school Scott drove to the hospital to talk to Danny but, I stayed in the car.

"He said he was doing Jackson a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"Recovering a video for him, its in the back of his car at the club on his tablet."

"Well, lets go." When we got there it was a big disappointment and the tablet was gone, the trunk to his car was broken into. We went back to the van in the woods and met up with Allison and Stiles to tell them the news.

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the kanima then he's definitely not going to remember stealing Danny's tablet."

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?"

"What if someone else took it?"

"Then somebody else knows what he is."

"Which could mean someone is protecting him."

"Well, the bestiary says the kanima seeks a friend, right?"

"Oh, ok so somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the kanima then just erases part of it so he wouldn't know, who would do that?"

"Somebody who wanted to protect him."

"There's something else, you said the only thing online you could find out about it is that it goes after murderers. What if that's actually true?"

"No, it cant be. Stiles, Derek, me, in the pool, we aren't murderers."

"I don't think that it was actually trying to kill us," Scott turned to Allison then to me. "Remember, when we were at Isaac's the first time, it went right by us, didn't it?"

"You're right it just ran off."

"And it didn't kill you guys in the pool."

"Did it?"

"It would have, it was waiting for us to come out!"

"What if it was trying to keep you in?"

"Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?"

"Because there's something else going on. We don't know what it is, we don't anything about what's going on with Jackson or why someone's protecting him."

"Alright, I got it, kill Jackson. Problem solved."

"He risked his life for us, against Peter, remember that?"

"Yes but, what did we just find out. He got the bite from Derek, he got exactly what he wanted by risking his life for us its funny."

"It doesn't mean he's not still worth saving."

"Its always something with him though."

"He doesn't know what he's doing."

"So, what?"

"I didn't either! I had someone to stop me, he doesn't have anyone."

"That's his own fault."

"It doesn't matter, if we can save him we should try."

We sat outside in silence taking in everything that was happening.

"Stiles, can you take me home?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on." We walked 5 minutes through the woods to where his jeep waited and we got in.

"I feel bad for him, everyone is out to get him and kill him."

"We're not, we're gonna save him, remember that." He put his key in the ignition and we made our way out of the woods and back to my house. "Is your mom home?"

"No, not until tomorrow morning. Thanks for the ride." I got out and pulled my jacket tight around me, I was cold and tired. When I unlocked the door with my key I opened it and looked back at Stiles, he was making sure I got in ok. I waved and stepped outside shutting and locking the door behind me. I looked out the window and saw Stiles finally pulling away. My dog came down the stairs, no doubt from sleeping, and nuzzled his head against my leg.

"Hey boy!" I bent down and started petting him. "I've got to take a shower." I was one of those people, who when home alone, talked to their pets like they actually cared what I was doing. I went upstairs and showered in the bathroom attached to my bedroom and walked out with a towel wrapped around me. I stood at my dresser and put on some underwear and oversized sweatpants then pulled an old t-shirt over my head. I was ready for bed. This past week had been too much action and too little sleep. I turned around and practically collapsed on my bed. I crawled up to the top and made my way under the covers curling into a ball on my side and of course, right when I was comfortable, someone knocked on my window. I knew it was Derek so I just made a loud groan that I knew he would hear, he took it as an invitation to come and lie down next to me. He put his face inches from mine.

"Tired?"

"Mhm." I rolled onto my stomach and pushed my face down into my pillow. I heard his shoes hit the floor then felt him swing his legs up onto the bed and over mine.

"Have I ever told you how good you smell?"

"No but, I would hope you would tell me if I smelt bad." I saw that it put the slightest bit of a smile on Derek's face and I couldn't help but, smile too.

"Well, you don't smell bad. You smell like lavender."

"You smell like pine trees." He pulled me closer to him and I buried my face in the crook of his neck inhaling his scent.

"Is that good?" I could feel his warm breath on the top of my head and felt the tips of his fingers on my cheek as he brushed hair off my face.

"Yes." I pull my face away from him and put my hands on either side of his face. I could look at him forever and not stop smiling. He put his hands over mine and pulled them from his face pinning them to the pillow on either side of my head. He leaned down slowly and our lips met. It was slow yet, so much feeling passed between us. He flipped over pulling me on top of him, never breaking our kiss.

"Derek," I sighed against his lips as his hands roamed over my body and up the bottom of shirt.

His hands stayed on my hips as he flipped us again so he was on top. We started kissing again and his hands roamed further up my shirt slowly, making sure I was okay with what was happening. Once he reached my chest he broke the kiss and looked down at me for approval, when I nodded he pulled my shirt over my head and started kissing me again. This time I found my hands going up his shirt and started tugging it up over his muscular chest. He had a knee on each side of my body and sat up to pull his shirt off the rest of the way. I sat up on my knees in front of him and hooked my fingers in the belt loops on his jeans. He fell back so I was laying on top of him and we were chest to chest breathing heavy. We continued kissing and he rolled us over again putting him back in charge. He slipped his hand down my side until he found the waistband of my pants and started to tug down. He sat up and I helped him by lifting my legs in the air. While he was sitting up he undid his own jeans and took off his boxers too leaving us both naked.

"Derek, do you, uh…" I had a way of making things awkward but, he smiled anyway.

"Yeah," He kissed me quickly on the lips before getting off the bed and finding his jacket on the ground and taking a condom out of it's pocket and putting it on before joining me back on the bed. He picked me up with one hand under my back and moved me so my head was once again resting on the pillows. While we kissed he reached his hand down and started rubbing my slit causing me to moan into his kiss. I felt one of his fingers slip into me and then a second which caused me to bite down on his lip.

"It'll help." He whispered t against my mouth, of course he knew I was a virgin.

I started to feel my pleasure build up and after about 5 minutes I felt my back instinctively arch as he made me come. I moaned as my body shook under him, I wanted more. He pulled his fingers out and placed both his hands on my hips as he positioned himself at my entrance. He never stopped kissing me as he slowly entered and his size caused me to bite my own lip. He went slow at first but, once he found my body less tense he sped it up a bit and I locked my legs behind his back. After a while I felt myself coming closer to another orgasm and when it hit it sent Derek off too. When we were done he fell onto the bed beside me and pulled my head onto his chest. I felt myself falling asleep but, there was something that I had to say first. I drew abstract designs on Derek's chest with my fingers as his smoothed my hair back.

"Derek,"

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you."

"I think I love you too."

"Good, it would have been awkward if you didn't." I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Go to sleep." And I did, I fell asleep happy wrapped in his arms.

I woke up a few hours later and looked at the clock. It was about one in the morning.

"Where are you going?" I sat up and pulled a sheet to cover my bare chest.

"I can hear your moms car coming down the street." He finished getting dressed and came at the side of my bed. He kissed me and then let his forehead rest on mine. "I'll see you later." In a matter of seconds he left and I was alone naked in my bed.


End file.
